Room of Angels
by oO Oni-sama Oo
Summary: As L was reborn into our world again he got into a case that will draw him between good and evil. Just a problem that ex-kira Light is triyng to hunt down that criminal as well. LxLight, will rise to M in later chapters
1. The start of eternity

Reborn

Dark, that was the only thing he saw. It was impossible to open your eyes in death, but he really didn't know, nor want to know what was laying beyond the sight. It was such a dull feeling to be here, in this warm water like substance, that he didn't even want to know how long he had been in this position.

L Lawliet, the world's three best detectives, was _dead._

Killed by nothing but an complex and torn mind. It didn't even make sense to him that Rem let herself be controlled by Kira.

The Kira case, the first case where he had been unprofessional. He didn't know why he felt this way.

That little snobby, childish, stupid, little lying bastard that didn't know how to control the power he possessed. He had know that it was an risky movement to show him his face from the start, but that he even went so far to not even get his own hands dirty, that was just beyond his pride.

_Yagami Light _

Oh, how he hated that name now.

The first person that threatened his life and also the first person to draw real emotions out of manipulating him.

He tried to remember his face...but nothing came.

Hell, he knew what he looked like. Brown hair, brown eyes, slender form...maybe even feminine form, and a totally guarded look in his eyes..., never trying to cause any suspicions. But no imagine came to him.

'I probably don't even want to remember him' was L version to this phenomenon.

He was a waste of mind.

He floated for quite a while like that. It's been an insane time since he had died. Always alone, and always thinking about that boy. He never stopped cursing himself for not managing to bring him to justice.

He had _lost_.

It was a disgrace to the pride of all detectives, to have your murderer chained to you, to have him in a cell, to watch him 24/7, to have the ability to lock him away, and not to just do it. He didn't really want to know anymore how the big story ended, he just wanted to know if Kira was sent to prison, and then to execution.

The chance of him still being alive in a world with Near, Mello, and the rest of the Wammy children was very low, but he was still never able to know it here, in death.

After a while, he saw a white light shining through the black air. He would assume he didn't have a body, so he had no idea how he could actually sense it.

Love, hate, misery, joy, anger, they all entered him the same time.

The shiny object he saw looked like a star, far away.

He felt a strange feeling run through his body, as if he was shaken and had woken up after a very long time.

Almost alive.

In a matter of a second, a very intense pain entered his right region, forcing to see what it was. As he shockingly had to notice, he had an arm. Without hesitation, he looked up and down to find his old body parts back at their places. He wanted to scream so badly now. Not only had the pain gotten worse, his brain wasn't in any way on its newest update, which created an enormous headache.

Seconds after he noticed what just happened, was falling right down to that shiny object.

His lungs hurt, so he had no intentions of screaming. But even if he had, no one would have heard him anyway.

That shiny space in time had gotten bigger. And it just went on like that, so all he could see was an white space slowly coming closer to him. The next thing he saw was a blurry vision of a floor-

**SMACK**

He hit the ground.

Growling at the pain, he felt he needed to get up.

Bad idea. As he tried to get up, not only his legs gave in, but all of his blood ran up towards his head.

He felt dizzy.

'What just happened?' he wanted to ask loudly. but restrained himself.

He noticed that he was clothed in a white shirt and a pair of blue baggy pants. The monotone outfit he always wore when he was dressed. His mind was shattering from the intense headache, it drove him crazy.

The 'oh-so-calm' detective was acting pretty unlike a detective of his caliber would.

He was alive?

Nobody knew the feeling that was taking over him. Never had somebody in history come back from the dead, except Jesus, but he was something different.

L started exploring his body parts.

Yes everything there. Hell, they should be gone, rotting in some coffin in England.

He started looking around where he landed.

Dark room, desks, dust, these where his headquarters.

And he was where he had been killed, but apparently by the looks of the room not the same time.

He heard a few sounds out of nowhere, more coming from the door to the main hall.

The steps came closer, they were in front of the door by now.

They were pushed open.

The person he saw, just made him forget all his pain and almost shout in joy.

"WATARI!!!"

L jumped over and shoot to Watari as if he where some huge chocolate cake, yes....cake with a strawberry on top!

"Oh my goodness, master L!" He hugged his beloved student. They stood like that for a while.

L couldn't believe his luck, he was alive and had company. But not any company, he had Watari!

Watari had died just the same time as he had. Probably from Light's command, but he still had to find out more about that.

At least he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

A slender body, resting in an endless white space in time called MU, was almost bored to death. The beautiful body looked not any older than an 18 or 19 year old college student.

Just laying there, looking into the white room, with nothing left to do.

Damn.

How could he have been so foolish to even consider saving the world? Those ungrateful people didn't even deserve being saved. Everything he had done had been so wrong. His entire life long he had tried to be perfect, and now look at him! A lazy slob in the middle of nowhere, trying to find a way out.

Light had walked through MU for centuries. It had felt like an entire eternity since he had last felt the sun on him.

He so regretted the things he did.

Finding the damned notebook.

Trusting Ryuk, Rem, and Misa.

Getting his family in danger

Killing all those people

Killing L.

Oh yes, he missed him. Though he hated himself when he admitted it. That insomniac that used to nerve the crap out of him. His eyes always searching for every hint of evil they could get. Every though he had about L made his stomach ache in guilt. He had loved him. But sadly, he never had a chance to tell him, and he never stopped his evil doing because he noticed AFTER he had killed him.

'He really didn't deserve to die...'

Light closed his eyes and started thinking himself to sleep. He just wanted to stop existing. His entire time here had been nothing but an awful pain. The only thing you could do for entertainment was thinking. And every time Light Yagami thought, he had to think of him.

But suddenly, the floor under Light vanished and became nothing but thin air.

He was falling, deeply.

Before he could even realize what was happening, he never found the time to turn around and even see where he was falling towards.

SMACK,CRACK......and SMACK again.

After resting there, mentally screaming in pain, he noticed he just flew through a solid object. As be barely opened his eyes, he saw a big hole, which seemed to be the cracking point.

He looked up, just to see that there was no hole in the roof. He must have been flying through it by some supernatural activity.

A warehouse.

And as far as he could tell, it had frankly been the ware house he had died in.

Corrupt flashbacks entered his mind of the horrifying scene where he died, and how he had died.

Light slowly tried to stand up and stretch.

He looked at the clothes he was wearing, but was quite surprised by what he saw.

This may have been the place of his death, but this was not the body he had died in, nor what he could actually imagine it to be. He looked 19 again, or maybe 18?

And these weren't the clothes he had died in. The clothes he had on now where very familiar, but since he always wore a dress shirt and brown pants, he didn't know why heaven played this joke on him.

He was alive, and fell out of a 'god-knows-how-many-km' height.

It might sound a little crazy, but the feeling of pain made him go insane in joy at the moment. He had such a need for this show of mortality, that he didn't even think of trying to mend it.

He brushed dust of his clothes and started walking to the door.

But here to go?

It was sad, but he had no home from now on.

But it didn't bother him. He would just try to find a cheap motel and go to sleep...questioning himself while he walked. Light still had a few bucks in the wallet.

Thousands of questions

"So many questions..." he paused for a moment to take a sight at his view before him......Tokyo, the city that never slept. It was just as lightened in the day then it was in the night.

He got a flashback of him time of his death....Ryuk.

DAMN! He had almost forgotten.

Light Yagami turned around in attempt to spot Ryuk somewhere. But even with walking around a bit, he never even saw a tiny bit of that two-faced bastard.

He made himself a promise. He would never kill again. The Death Note had ruined his live, so it was up to him to make it worth living.

With that, Light Yagami left the building.

Reborn

* * *

How was is???^^ please review!^^

It really is a LxLight ff.....so L will be seme...

It is the first chapter of a very long series of chapter! X3.....hope you like it a little...


	2. Just to keep me sane

_To keep me sane_

A couple of days after the mess

L and Watari where working their hardest to get the headquarters up and working again. L bought himself a laptop that he tuned with some gears to go international. They had fixed a couple of rooms they managed to break open, and cleaned them. They talked about old times and where joking around. Both didn't know how to go on from here.

Watari baked a cake so L wouldn't starve himself to death by denying healthy food.

L's mood had risen since then. As he slowly spooned his chocolate cream cake he thought about all that had happened.

Them being reborn wasn't the thing, but was it just them?

There was a 3, 78 % chance that thought was wrong. He was here, but what about the others that had died of Kira's hand?

Naomi Misora, Ray Pember, Lind L. Taylor, and a whole bunch of criminals that where killed from that insane mind and bloody notebook?

He dearly had the urge to punch something to the ground. But then suddenly his mind froze in place.

'What if he is alive?'

He snapped out of it. Even if Light Yagami actually HAD been reborn like them, L would personally put him to death this time; maybe even kill him at the spot. This time he would be the one standing at the others grave and smiling victoriously down at the others coffin.

'I wonder how old he is now'

Imagining Light as an old man like Watari...what if he hadn't died?

What if justice had never been served?

If that was the case then L would be the first to push him in a cell. Even if he was a 100 year old man with cancer, he would bring him to justice!

The thought of Light being an old man like Watari made him chuckle. He still couldn't recall Light's face, so imagining him as an old hag wasn't even possible. But still fun!

As much he had hated the youth, he still represented every type of skill perfectly.

Actor, Doctor, master criminal and detective...dare he say top model?

He may not remember the teen but he used to envy him for his beauty. That was one of the only things he remarked.

L choked on his cake a bit. Light had been an excellent detective...and he would probably fall under the top ten of japans hottest guys. That is at least what he heard Misa say all the time.

Only the thing in his mind, that little control freaky part together with his screwed sense of justice , and his ego, where in the way of making him a grade A detective like L. That part disturbed L the most about him. And that was also the part that made L suspicious of him being Kira.

L noticed he had been thinking about the boy for now over a half hour.

Suddenly Watari came running inside, ripping L out of his thoughts. He seemed to be excited about something.

" Master L, I have build a contact to Wammys. The chance of getting connected would be high, in our luck we maybe could even talk to the new detective on your spot!"

"That is wonderful" L managed to say. Honestly, they were making progress.

Both men ran upstairs to examine the masterwork they created .They ran into their computer room.

In there, there was a big Sign in form of a 'N' , which meant Near must be in charge of the hole business.

"Good evening, may I know the Names of the honorable people that got informed about this number?"

It was so clear that that wasn't Near speaking, it was Roger.

Near would never have worried about being formal. He didn't really care to talk polite to anybody.

"Dear Roger, this is Wammy calling from the Japanese headquarters L built for the Kira case. We need to be connected to Near if possible."

"Who are you?"

"Let's put the camera on, maybe then he would recognize us..."L suggested quietly.

There was only a little 'tick' and they were seen. They both heard a loud gasp on the other side of the line.

With Roger alive, the time couldn't have gone too far, maybe it was only a few year after their Death?

"Holy Lord, you to L? How did this happen? Weren't you two killed by Kir-"

"Stop overacting Roger! We are fine and like we said before, we are in Tokyo. We have no idea how we got here though. We really need to talk to Near if you would allow us! Please!" L just couldn't hear that Name again! His mind was already infected with it, no way to get it out.

"Of course L"

There was a quick lack of picture on the monitor. A new 'N' appeared at the scene.

"L..?"

"Yes we are still here...is it you Near?

"..."

"I need to speak to you in private, are you alone?"

"You should have known that I don't like company when I'm in my free time. The real L knew that! The chance of you two being who you claimed to be went down. Actually pretty much right now."

L just groaned. Near was in puberty...he could basically hear it.

"Natel River, we need some information containing the ware about of not only our self! Would you please stop acting like a prick and just give us some answers?"

Another quiet gasp was to be heard at the other line.

"What do you want?" came from the cold speakers.

"Did Yagami Light die?" Oh god, Watari just sighed in annoyance, of all the things he could ask, he started with the most meaningless thing. He could have started with ' how old are you now' or 'how are Mello and Matt.',

"Yagami Light alias "Kira" is dead. He died in a warehouse about 7 years ago. Heart attack was the cause of death. Though we never found his name in a notebook, we can assume that he was killed by a greater force. He died at the age of 22."

L's eyes where big in shock.

Suicide?

No way, the Yagami Light he knew would have never done such a stupid and childish act. It would only hurt pride even more to kill himself then letting himself being killed.

Maybe it was his shinigami? But weren't they friends? Like Rem and Misa? That would be betrayal, which in some ways it kind of served him right.

'An eye for an eye my fiend!'

" L you should look at this, no you must! Turn on whatever TV channel that has an fast news broadcast! NOW!"

L was in little shock of the teen using such a strange tone, but still did like he was told. Watari hurried and turned on the TV across from them.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

This was impossible.

"The wonders of Kira!" said a terrified TV reporter "A supernatural event has accrued above us all this hour. The entire world is in suspense and shock over the happening event. Criminals from all over the world that have been killed by Kira have come to live again. Witnesses all over the world say that the lost souls have appeared out of thin air. The prisons everywhere are overflowing with inmates and chaos has taken place. Will this become a global destruction? I don't know, but Tokyo TV will provide you with the most stunning in formations we will get! Stay tuned! "

L shut his laptop. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare!

All those criminals that have been killed, where alive? Those little bloody thieves, rapists, and murders where alive again in a matter of 3 days? What on earth was happening?

But with all this news it also meant that someone else was alive.

...HE was alive...

...Light...

Oh, he was getting a head ache from this. Way too many things were happening at the same time.

"I'm off in my room „was the only thing he was able to say before he left.

Watari only looked worried after L.

L arrived in his room still in total trance. He rested himself on his bed.

Light. The name alone was a story for itself.

A whole other feeling had captured him as he thought about that unknown face. All his crimes, all his terrors, vanished into thin air? No; there was no way Light was innocent! Far from it!

But still...why am I feeling this way then?

Maybe if he found out why they all had come back he would get better thoughts!

If he could, he would strap that little thing to a chair and force those answers out of him! He would hurt him slowly just to see every emotion in those eyes. That way he would never forget that face.

That face, maybe he didn't remember him because he could kill him with a death note, easily without any problems.

Was that why? How many Death Note's where out there?

He would just ask Near for some pictures of him later. Maybe that would do the trick! Because all he remembered was that he was a terribly beautiful creature. What made him forget?

L cursed every higher power possible that could have caused his lack of memory.

This really was getting him insane!

At a rusty motel outside of Tokyo

Now a very pale and outraged Light was dying in front of the TV. His mind was blank, and he just wanted to forget to breathe.

First he fell out of the sky, and now every face he had ever known was back on the earths head felt like it was about to explode...He was in shock and in pain that he almost knew that he would get no sleep tonight. Surely, he would just lay there and stare at the sealing.


	3. Action

Action

The first couple of days where hell for L.

He never really thought about using the Death Note on Light. Near had sent him the damn thing through air mail, with was useless, because he would be coming soon anyway. Using it would turn him into a Kira, too. But that wasn't the problem. It had already been an entire week since he was granted access back to his world. But suddenly on the first day after the week, the notebook vanished.

Just like that. Right in front of L's eyes.

God that made him furious! It's not like it had been stolen of forgotten under some papers, no, it just suddenly ended in smoke.

* * *

After a couple of hours mentally punching every pillow soft, he had to restrain himself. Near was going to land in a couple of hours.

Waiting at the airport wasn't easy. People could see him, touch him, and kill him. As soon as Near arrived though it didn't worry him anymore.

The boy had grown into a full aged teen.

Near was now at the age of 17 and full grown. He was 1,87 high and still a little slim for his figures. His Hair was still albino white with some black ones in it to, probably dyed. His eyes where similar to his. All in all Near looked a lot like L, but in a good way. He had no hunched back though. A lot of girls turned after him to believe he was some kind of rock-star on his way to a concert.

Both men just stood there staring at each other.

The entire way home no one tried to speak up. At headquarters Near had finally broke the silence and told him that he was not interested in helping L with his past problems, nor would he be a psychiatrist for him. He was only here to get help Japan with their masses of criminals, since most were killed here.

Watari had started to set the table with cookies to make L at least a little cheery.

_On the first day there be 'Light'_

L didn't know why that crossed his mind at the moment. On the first day of God's creation story, he said there should be 'light', and it took him one week to build it. But that thought was useless.

"The FBI agents that where killed where send home to their family. Police man Ukita was found ,too, and brought to a hospital. And then there where you guys."

L was still lost in thoughts about the theme he had in his mind.

"Do you think it would be possible that the Kiras where brought back , too?

That brought him back to earth.

'What if that really had happened? The chance of them still being at the place of their death was actually 0.34 %. Maybe if someone had died from the fall, which was extremely unlikely.

"There is no way in finding out if they were." L cut in after a short break.

"Well.... Light Yagami died on a stairway that was quite old and rusty. And the fact that you had landed with quite a speed may have damaged them a little. We should at least look if there are some hints of damage. Amane Misa died in her house, which is now torn down. And Higuchi on a bridge. The chance of us finding signs at Yagami's place would be much higher than the others would. And since the forth Kira died naturally I should assume that he didn't come back to live."

Going to Light's death place sounded quite sick to L. Even though it was just a check, he didn't want to go. He was forced to move since he also wanted to know if his suspect was alive.

Then, a other thought entered his mind.

'Light died on a pair of stairs?'

"Please tell me exactly how he died"

Near sighed a bit because he knew what was going on in his idols mind.

"What about it?"

"What caused his death exactly, and how did it happen?

"We were in a warehouse to trap both Kiras in one game. It all went well and Mikami Teru alias 4th Kira revealed the first Kira, Yagami Light. Matsuda, a good friend of Light was heartbroken and shoot him three times, without killing him. He ran away and collapsed on a stairway having a heart attack right after that."

L just sat there, mind blank. Matsuda had actually gotten Light?

How could he?

At this moment he felt anger growling up in him. He wanted to punch him right in the face. Despite the fact that this was Light, it was still a horrible way to die. No way near the death of being executed. He felt guilty and pity for his old friend.

Friend.

They had once been friends, that time where Light had lost his memories. L had a wonderful death compared to him, being caught and held by his murder that had to act like he was about to cry. But it was still better then what happened to him.

"We should get going"

"Maybe we should" L whispered to himself, just barely to hear for Near. He was still in deep thoughts about Kira's death.

It took them quite some time to get through that part of Tokyo. They had almost crashed into some punks trying to win a race by cheating and using the downtown. Watari's remarkable driving skills where able to save them.

The two approached the warehouse, leaving Watari in the car.

There were some men standing outside yelling at each other for some repairing issues. After hearing only a couple of words, both didn't have the need to go inside anymore.

Eventually, they did though.

There they stood, staring at the picture.

A pair of stairs, broken in the middle.

Yes, Light was back, but that wasn't too much of a trouble. No Death Note, no problems. L would just find him eventually and bring him to justice.

The thought of Light being alive somehow made L happy, it brought joy.

He was probably just too stressed to even know what his emotions meant.

If Light was alive then so was Misa and Higuchi.

"How did Misa Amane die?"

"She took her live when she saw the police cars in front of her house."

Higuchi wasn't the problem, more Misa and Light.

But maybe Misa could lead him to Light. She wasn't even nearly as careful as he was. And on top of that, she was a model, everybody should know her face. That should be no problem finding her.

Back at headquarters they just went through all the files of criminals, checking if all had been restored. They stopped after the first 200 because they were all there. All criminals, that disturbed the guts out of L. Something was bad about that. But he would let that slide and continue looking.

He went through the facts again.

Light alive.

Which meant Misa, and Higuchi were alive too.

Thousands of criminals and some FBI agents.

It was November 2019; they had arrived on the 13th a Monday.

All the events had accrued in a week of total horror

The sudden appearance of all those criminals crushed the Kira cult. It died out.

* * *

_A couple of days later _

L was nearly bored to death. No new clues, and apparently neither Light nor Misa had shown up somewhere. He was going to collect dust if this stayed this way. Watari broke his boredom.

"Master L, it hurts me dearly to see you so unhappy. I might have a case that should wake your full interest!"

"Not now Watari, we should first finish the one we started. And besides, I am not in any mood to take a case now"

"I insist, master L! This will surely get your mind back up and working!"

L just groaned, Watari could be really unfitting at times.

The case he was handed was about a psycho-killer who first killed his victims and then sliced pictures into them, cut them apart just to sow them back together. Always taking two girls from every country. The murders have started a day after L's and Watari's arrival.

_Victims:_

_Lauren Spence_

_Age: 24_

_Time of death: Tuesday 14th, 2019 November_

_Nationality: USA_

_Cause of death: stabbed with a small object_

_Details: the wounds on her body where all postmortem. A scalpel was found stuck in her heart._

_Jill Kettle_

_Age: 26_

_Time of death: Wednesday 15th 2019, November_

_Nationality: USA_

_Cause of death: stabbed with a small object_

_Details: the wounds on her body where all postmortem. A scalpel was found stuck in her heart._

_Jennifer Trümper _

_Age: 25_

_Time of death: Thursday 16th 2019, November_

_Nationality: German_

_Cause of death: poisoned_

_Details: the wounds on her body where all postmortem._

_Natalie Stern_

_Age: 25_

_Time of death: Friday 17th 2019, November_

_Nationality: German_

_Cause of death: poisoned_

_Details: the wounds on her body where all postmortem._

_Ayumi Klasowe_

_Age: 24_

_Time of death: Saturday 18th 2019, November_

_Nationality: China_

_Cause of death: strangled_

_Details: the wounds on her body where all postmortem._

_Chan Chin_

_Age: 23_

_Time of death: Saturday 18th 2019, November_

_Nationality: China_

_Cause of death: strangled_

_Details: the wounds on her body where all postmortem._

L sighed, what about that case was so important? He wanted to put it away, but Watari gave him a death glare. He turned the page. It hit him.

_Misa Amane alias Sakura Seto_

_Age: 17_

_Time of death: Sunday 19th 2019, November_

_Nationality: Japan_

_Cause of death: blood loss_

_Details: Was raped overly. Cuts all over her body. Not postmortem. The word 'Kira' was scraped into her back. After her death she was chopped up and sowed back together. Her heart was missing._

_The police had found a note at the crime scene._

"_To my _

_I have found my first murderer._

_I won't stop now._

_I will get my other two just as easy._

_Thanks to this girl I have finally received my last two names._

_It will only be a matter of time until I have them in my hand._

_The one of those 2 that really killed me will suffer an awful death. I shall have great fun testing my abilities!_

_Goodbye my !_

_You will receive a new note after I have found the next one._"

What just happened?

Action

* * *

how was this chapter? O_O... please review! It keeps me alive!^^

*w*

I have let my sis check again if there were any mistakes in here....I hope it isn't too bad...^^"


	4. I missed you

_I missed you..._

Tuesday, a stormy yet nice day.

Light Yagami was standing outside of a tall building called the Satosawa tower which was located in downtown Osaka.

His sister lived here. But though he was able to go there any time, he still needed to check if those stupid policemen stopped there useless routine and checking every 3 hours. After 3 days they finally had done it. Now he stood here, just staring at her apartment.

Light didn't know how Sayu would react to his appearance. Maybe she would scream all the neighbors out and call the police. Or she would faint and hit her head hard. But it was worth the risk.

He would have surely died in that motel. Besides he could have never stayed there forever. Even being taken to the police and brought to Near would be better then dying in a motel from hunger or some kind of tropical illness.

He had been stalking Sayu just to be sure she wasn't tailed by some bloody agent.

Sayu had grown quite a lot. She was a 26 year old woman, with a very nice apartment. She could have become a top model by the look of her, but she chose to become a nurse instead. Her working place was the most honorable hospital in Osaka. Light was proud of his sister.

At least someone in their generation had snatched a good career.

Light finally had gotten his act together to approach the building. He crossed his fingers for good luck and took a chance.

She lived in the 2nd floor right at the end of the hallway.

Light's heart raced 100 miles an hour ever since he set a foot into the awkward building. Now he was standing there, in front of her door, hand already in gesture to knock. His knees felt like jelly at a hot summer day.

He took it.

_Knock_

His heart fell into his pants, would it be all over? Was this his fate?

He heard a female voice on the other side.

The door slowly opened and a smiling face slipped out. "Hello?"

Light just stood there not knowing what to say. He was bound to just stand there and stare.

But he didn't need to say anything though.

In a matter of two seconds he felt himself blank. He was falling again, but to the ground this time.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to his shirt.

"Oh my.....YOU CAME BACK!!!Y-You came back to me!" Light was just laying still. Sayu was happy to see him? He hadn't expected that. And on top of that, she was sobbing?

"Y-you came back, just f-for me..."

He felt her soft tears on his shoulder. He wrapped his slender arms around her waist. God, how he had missed her. His grip hardened around the tiny person he still called his little sister.

After a while that seemed like hours they got up. Sayu was still clinging to Light's arm.

"You have to tell me quite a bit before I'll faint!"

She looked right into Light with her honey brown eyes.

Light gave a soft smile, caring for his little sister.

She pulled him inside after telling all the neighbors that were alarmed by the sudden cry that there was nothing to worry about. They went to the living room and sat down on a black sofa.

"What happened? I already was informed that all the victims of Kira, that had died, came back last week. Ever since that moment I have wanted to see you, just to be sure you where alright! You had me waiting, you know! I prayed every night to god that he should bring me back my big stupid brother so I could get the freaking thought out of my mind!

Didn't she know he was Kira?

'Should I tell her? I could just, no, I promised myself that I wouldn't lie to my family anymore...'

'Oh boy, this could get nasty'.

Light came out slowly, not sure how to tell her.

"I need to tell you something..."

She looked at him curious.

"I..." He was confused.....'what is she doing?'

Sayu just smiled softly at him. She looked like a gracious angel sent from heaven.

"You where the first Kira, right?"

Light was dumb-founded. He didn't know what to do but to stare like some stupid stone figure.

"I already knew that something was wrong with you ever the Kira case started. Then when they took you away from me they didn't realize that they got my angry soul biting their butts! How could they! I knew it right from that point on through. I know why you hate criminals so badly. Because of mom and dad, so I got over the point and wished for you to come home, so I could help my brother out of the jam!"

Oh how Light loved her. She was probably the only one out there that knew how he really felt. He pulled Sayu into a tight embrace.

After some moments she got up.

"So '_little_' brother, how would you like your sushi?"

Light looked at her questioning.

"Little?"

Then it came to him. While he had been busy being 'dead' she had grown into a beautiful woman. And instead of being put back into his normal 22 year old body he was turned even younger! They had a time lack of 8 years.

"Don't call me 'little' brother! I should be the one older here!" Light spat out in annoyance. Sayu looked at him for a moment, and then busted out in laughter.

"O-Oh come on Light, you have shrunk to...like 20?

"18" Light said ashamed.

This was just so wrong.

Sayu continued laughing, and then did something he would have never expected.

She petted him.

"God, I thank you for bringing my brother back home!"

She walked off into the kitchen, starting dinner.

Light was really blessed with such a sister. He mentally swore himself to protect her no matter what.

* * *

L was sitting in his beloved wheelchair eyeing the case. The papers in front of him made him freeze to it.

_Kyosuke Higuchi_

_Age: 32_

_Time of death: Tuesday 21st . 2019, November_

_Cause of death: incinerated_

_Details: Higuchi was dismembered. His heart was missing. The body was burned with alcohol. A little note was found inside the space where his heart should have been._

"to_ my Love._

_Two down, one more to go._

_I hope he will give me a fight to remember...it's getting quite boring around with these._

_The last person is my murderer, so be prepared!_

_I will make him live through hell again just like he made me!_

_I am busy counting the days!_

_I'm already picturing him under me, screaming as I start cutting up the beautiful throat of his._

_Blood running everywhere!_

_I will personally send you his heart as an offer of love...will you accept?_

_Be happy with me!_

_He needs to be brought to justice, right?_

_Of course he does! _

_Hope that I would be able see you soon!_

_Bye my Love!"_

DAMN!

That was the only though on his mind. Never before had the detective been this helpless. He couldn't even find a trace that led him to Light. L almost fainted. The cool and emotionless detective getting all worked up because some psycho-minded criminal acting like...like...someone he knew...that writing.

All L knew was that he had to hurry, and get his former suspect back, before this guy did. Or he would be getting a picture with his old friend being horribly disfigured, plus ending up with his heart.

He had to save him! And if it meant protecting him from everything possible!

_I missed you...._

* * *

This was hard.....I'm sorry guys, I won't be updating for the next couples of days. My Live is just so stuck up at the moment that I need a break......

Though now starts the part that was told in the summary. The action begins.

I have to write it well or you might not get it. So please give me some time.

Sayu reminds me of my big sister, she is my "Little big sister" since she is older than me but still smaller. She also pets me quite a lot........a lot of people do actually.....xD


	5. What have you done!

What you have done

Sayu had taken an entire week off from work so she could watch over her hunted brother.

Those idiots already announced him as a missing suspect with a bounty of 10.000.000 yen on his head. They called him Mitzuki Asahi.

'What are they thinking? Treating him like some kind of animal. No wonder Light was so frightened last night.'

Last night had been awful, for both Light and Sayu. The police had come to make there last visit to check if Light really hadn't come back. He had to climb out of the bathroom window, jump to the next tree, and run for his life. He was to stay there for the next couple of days. Sayu pouted. Stupid law with their stupid police and there even stupider rules of 'justice'. Those things where making everybody miserable! Always taking her brother away from her!

She was trying to restrain her wrath for those police men. Since they never saw Light, nor did they find anything that could have belonged to him, they weren't allowed to take Sayu with them for arrest, but what was so wrong with giving your hunted brother a shelter anyway? He didn't do anything!

Sayu had been such a good actress last night. She had told the Officer that she was keeping a stray cat in the bathroom that was almost starved to death and they had scared it so much that it jumped out of the window. Sayu had made such a big stunt in throwing them out that the entire floor had a grudge against them. Their stupid officer Touta Matsuda had tried to calm her down, she had slapped him. Hell, she felt good after that!

Now she was sitting in a cafe, secretly watching her two stalkers. Both probably where some freaking agents! One in a trench coat all in black, and the other in baggy clothes with messy black hair.

The first wore a pair of glasses that screamed ' I'm so Pimp!' They looked a little creepy.

The other's eyes were covered by his hair, but she could always feel his eyes on her. He was even worse then he old stuffed panda with a glare that was out of this world.

It sucked you up.

The first was just obvious a stalker. His shades gave it away.

The other wasn't harder to solve. He was freaking glaring at her 24/7. Plus he had some files about her and her brother on his side.

She left the cafe and went to the park. It was already night and apparently her first stalker was finished for the day. She hadn't seen the second one though. Maybe he pissed off. She started to wonder of into dream world.

How were she and Light to go on from now on? He didn't have a home, and living in motels was too expensive for longer amounts of time. He couldn't take a job because almost everybody in Japan was looking for him. 'Maybe he could dye his hair.....'

No, he would put himself to death before that ever happened, but even if he would try it, she would never have let him. Light golden brown hair was eye-candy for her.

Suddenly her second stalker sat down next to her.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

Sayu grew scared. He looked like a psycho guy from 'nightmare before Christmas'.

"Uh... I guess." she say frightened by his appearance. He looked like the total contrary to her brother. And, the dude wore red contacts.

"You are the sister of Yagami Light, correct me if I'm wrong?"

Ok now she was scared. Was this some creepy game? Her name was Sayu _Yagami_, no she wasn't the sister of Light _Yagami. _And as if she would talk about her brother. "No, my brother is dead, that makes me an only child. Dead don't come back you know. And even if he came back, which is never going to happen, I wouldn't even care." Ouch, that hurt.

"Sad. I have some very important information for him. His live depends on it."

Ok, she was listening now.

"What kind of information? And who the heck are you?"

"My name is Ryuzaki Rue. I'm an old friend of Light's."

"Ryuzaki? I have heard that name before...What kind of relation did you have to my brother? "

"I helped him kill L, and saved him from two other successors. I got killed by the second Kira trying to rescue Light. She was just too jealous because he rather spent time with me the with her. I was trying to seduce her Raito-chan as she called it later."

"I do have contact to Light, but first I want to know the information you want to give him!"

This guys helped Light kill L?

He was her hero! L was the person who started this whole fiasco in the first place.

"Sadly, L has been reborn, just like Light has. But the catch is that I hacked into his Laptop and found out that there was a serial killer that wants him dead. I know that that isn't much of a treat to you, seeing that Light is wanted dead by many even more powerful people. But this person has already managed to kill the 3rd and the 2nd Kira in a matter of two days. I would be careful if I where him. I found some pictures from there body's and believe me that you do not want to see that horrible sight!"

Sayu was shocked. A murderer wanting Light dead? But he didn't do anything! Ok, maybe he killed a few people, but still, he didn't deserve to die. And all of his victims came back to live, so why build a grudge against him?

He had feelings too.

"A killer? Who?"

"I don't know who he is, but Light stole his crushes heart. Now he wants to break his, by ripping him into pieces."

"That's insane! He didn't even do anything."

"See, the murders crush is one of the best detectives from England, no from the world. So the murderer tries to become the best criminal in this world, and you can only achieve that by killing the already existing criminal, and that is Light. It's like two flys with one strike to him. "

First the police, then L, and now a psycho killer?

Light had a rotten luck!

"I have to call him right away! What if he's already being stalked by him?"

She instantly dialed the number Light had given her for emergency's.

She had long started to act careless about what other people thought about her brother. And she didn't really care about what he had done, and that was fully noticeable.

She didn't notice that the stranger smiled at that movement.

"_Hello?_"

" OMG! LIGHT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! I HAVE ONE OF YOUR OLD FRIENDS HERE NEXT TO ME! HE TOLD ME THAT YOU WHERE BEING STALKED BY A PSYCHO KILLER! OMG PLEASE BE CAREFUL!HE ALREADY HAS KILLED MISA AND SOME HIGUCHI DUDE! YOU JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND I'LL COME PICK YOU UP! LIGHT BE CAREFUL I DON'T WA-"

"_Calm down!_" You could clearly hear him sigh. "_You said a friend of mine?_" Funny, but sadly he didn't have friends in this world. "_What does he look like?_"

She calmed down a little. At least she wasn't screaming his ears out anymore, but instead, she was almost at a crying point.

"He has messy black hair, wears baggy clothes, and has read eyes. He is a little pale I have to say, and he has black bags under his eyes, he said his name was Ryuzaki Ru-"

"_What?"_

"What's so wrong? He helped you kill L didn't h-"

All Light could hear was a scream, then a heavy object hitting the ground.

"Oh my Kira let the hunt begin! Let's hope you give me a fight to remember!"

Light could hear an evil chuckle.

* * *

Light was outraged. His heart had stopped since he heard his old friend's name. Why did he do that? Sayu was innocent for heaven's sake!

It was him he should be after! He wanted to kill that bastard.

Since when did L hurt or kill people just to taunt him for a fight? Didn't he only go after the suspect?

Lights entire love and admiration had gone down the drain. This was war now.

Sayu had said something about a killer, but he couldn't really listen because she was screaming so loud. If that information was true then the guy that attacked her just now could have been him. That thought even seemed possible, since the psycho didn't sound like L at all! He was missing the monotone in his voice. If there was a chance of it not being L, then how did the guy know what L looked like apart from that know his alias? Sayu had said that he was wearing red contacts. L never wore stuff like that, so why now?

It all pointed to L at the moment.

'What if it was Near?' went through Light's mind. The chance of that kid even being in Japan was a statement. This wasn't his style, even though he was a tricky thing.

The bastard had Sayu and was going to kill her if he didn't 'fight' him like he insisted...

Light groaned in confusion. This was getting over his head. A new migraine had made its way into his head, and it surely didn't want to leave. He would track down who ever touched Sayu that day, and bring him to his justice.

But he had to hurry.

Light couldn't ever let that happen. His instincts where taking over. He was going to kill every human who stood in his way, even if it was L who had done it. Though he would be relieved if it was L, it meant that she wouldn't be hurt or raped.

"I will hunt you down where ever you are hiding, and I will eliminate you, bastard!" He said lifelessly into the phone.

"_Good luck!_" The other one chuckled again and hung up.

Light just sat there. Tears began running down his cheeks. He hadn't shown this humane affection freely.

The night continued as Light sat there sobbing.

"I will protect you" he reminded himself.

That was the promise he had made.

What you have done

* * *

I actually got this finished.....A_A this chapter was a heck of a thought. The next chapter will be worse though.........

Just to belong to the club:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own death note, I do not own a death note.......and I don't own L and Light....yet......if I had, Death Note would have been slightly different!

Hope you guys are having a great summer break over there in U.S.A!^^ I'm having "Pfingsferien" over here! xD almost the same… except that I have both…

Please don't forget to review! ;*....they keep me writing!^^

like I said in the summary...there will be a ternary fight now....L searching for Light and for B. Light searching for B and for L. B is searching for Light and for L's love......but would you love somebody that killed 8 people just to test his skills?


	6. Alone in the dark?

_Alone in the dark?_

It was a cloudy Friday morning in Osaka.

Light was in a public library trying to find more about this 'murderer' that was after him. He should have killed Misa and Higushi, but just as Light had suspected, he didn't find a trace.

After yesterday's events he wanted to kill himself. If it weren't for him, Sayu would now be having a normal, happy, and long live. He will rip out that guy's heart when he gets a chance to.

But first he had to find him.

Finding a person that should be dead wasn't as easy as it looked, he had to admit it. Since he didn't find anything, he gave it up. No use in hanging around here anymore. Light packed his stuff and vanished.

The dude didn't even have a name to these records. Maybe he was some well kept secret from the lost city in hell.

He started to walk around in parks, main streets, and some malls. The chance of him being seen was quite high, but as long as he was in public places he shouldn't have a problem with escaping. Light wore a huge pullover that was hooded and an even bigger cap.

Both where grey.

It was November, so it was freezing cold this time of year, but there were worse things in this world that could threaten his live.

Even though he could constantly feel somebody's eyes burning into his back he felt relieved. If his 'killer' was busy stalking him, then he would keep his hands of Sayu.

Though it scared him a little. The gaze that was sealed on his back was evil, with murderous intent. He felt like a deer in a small valley. And the worst part was that the hunting season had started.

Except this time he had his own gun.

Light had stolen the thing from some high junkie that wanted to kill himself just for fun. Living with the outcast wasn't at all bad! He got weapons, advice in killing, free shooting lessons, and he learned how to steal cars. He got cheep food and a cheap motel full of 'friendly' criminals. Even though this was what every criminal could only ask for, he had to leave.

Living with a man that was obsessed with killing him wasn't at all something that let you sleep at nights. So the only functional thing to do was to escape. Go back to the place it all had started.

Light had bought a ticket to Tokyo for tonight. The chance of that creep following him over was too scary to consider.

Didn't that guys have a life too?

* * *

The train drive was quite long and hard. He had seen quite a bit of Japan tonight. But even though Japan's landscapes where dreamy he had be careful. He couldn't let himself be seen by any police officer, but he had to stay with at least 5 people in a wagon.

They were in Japan, so the wagons were never empty.

As Light exited the train-station he stopped to behold the view.

Tokyo, the never sleeping city, his birth town and his place of death. Never had Light left Japan, except for the ride to L.A.

This city had a magical influence to him. He knew it inside-out, so running away from someone wouldn't be a problem.

But there was still a thing he had to do alone. Get the Death Note out of harm's way. The person behind him maybe could use it to get his way with Light.

After walking a while, he didn't feel stalked anymore. It was a wonderful feeling. As if you were ready to drop yourself into a huge pile of feathers. He was alone in a dark alley, right in front of his old home. Since that freak didn't stalk him at the moment he could go in. He really didn't want to involve his mother with this!

Sachiko was probably asleep. It was 3 am in the morning.

He went in through the window.

The house hadn't changed a bit. He saw a couple of pictures of him and Sayu on the wall.

He went upstairs. His room looked exactly the same as he had left it. Good for him, because he came back for something special.

He slowly opened the drawer which should contain the Death Note.

It was gone.

Light mentally cursed himself for even considering if to be there.

Well ok, maybe the police had gotten it. But that wasn't a problem. As long as it was out of the stalker's way!

But the real reason Light had gone home was because of this.

Light opened a new drawer which contained a pair of fake papers and some blue contacts.

He had it for emergency's like this. Thanks to his father's job he was able to create a file in the police dates, so even if someone was to check him, he wouldn't be found.

He put them on. He actually looked good with blue eyes.

They didn't look fake.

Light heard a noise of something moving.

He jumped out the window. Luckily his room was in the 2nd floor, so the fall wasn't so bad.

He got out of sight, just when the light in his room went on.

Light went on walking into the dark.

He didn't know what to do now. He had a new name, Takeshi Obata.

Now he could even use hotels and restaurants with a credit-card.

Restaurant, that sounded good at the moment.

Light's stomach growled a little. He hadn't eaten anything since this morning. And he knew just where to go.

The cafe that he always used to go during his college time. It was open 24/7.

The walk wasn't so pleasant. He felt the gaze that was sealed to his back again.

He started to run.

* * *

As he came to the cafe, he sat right in the corner where he always used to sit. He could observe everybody that entered the building. Which was a great advantage this time. He ordered himself a coffee, dark with no sugar in it.

Suddenly, someone else entered the cafe.

Normally it wouldn't bother him the slightest since this was a cafe, but the guy wore a black training suit, with a hood covering his head.

His presence was bone-crushing.

Light body felt alarmed, this guys wasn't normal. But what about this man that had made Light feel this way…

The man sat down exactly at the other end of the cafe. The only seat that had a view on Light's seat.

Then, out of nowhere, the guys looked up. His glare broke Light into two pieces.

'There is..no way'

The guy had black spiky hair, a very pale face, and black bags under his eyes.

Red eyes.

This guys looked just like the man Sayu had described. He looked like...

No doubt, it was L!

Both sat there, returning each other's glare, until the newcomer grinned.

His heart stopped.

This guy had kidnapped Sayu, and if it by any chance wasn't L, then at least some sibling from him.

They looked so alike, he could be some evil twin of L's.

The thought of being in the same cafe with Ryuzaki had made Light explode in fear.

There was only one way to find out. He had L's number. Then why not call him? If by any chance a phone rang in this cafe then it was L. No doubt about that.

If not, then he didn't know what to do. But what do if nobody answered? He would look what he could do then. But the chance of L having an evil brother that stalked his main suspect was quite low.

Light dialed the number.

It rang.

It rang a bit longer.

There was no sound of a ring or even a vibration in the café for him until someone picked up.

"_Hello?_"

* * *

L was sitting in his beloved wheelchair, stacking towers of sugar covered marshmallows, as Watari busted in. He was totally out of breath, and sweat was running down his face. He looked as if he had run a marathon.

He held up a small cell phone that showed a number that L wasn't familiar with.

"H-here for you, master L" Was all Watari could say before he rested himself on his knees.

Who would call him at 4 am? They were in the city that never slept, but it was still way too late!

"Who is it?"

There weren't many people out there that had that number. And nobody of them would call him at this time just for small talk. Maybe Mello would, but he was dead, right? So who on earth was it.

"Yagami-kun, and its r-really important. "

Light?

L and Near stiffed immediately.

Why on earth would he be calling him?

L's candy-tower crashed, but that wasn't important at all anymore. He took the thing hasty.

"Light? Is this you?"

"_L_?" came from the other side. L froze. So it was true. Why would he call him?

"God Light! I have to talk to you!"

"_Well sorry, but I have to ask you something first_."

"What is it?" So since when did a searched suspect call the detective that was trailing him? He slowly brought some tea to his mouth. This was confusing.

"_Do you have some kind of twin brother?_"

L spat out the tea he had just tried to drink.

Was this some kind of joke?

"No, to be frankly I don't have any siblings. Why are you calling me for some stupid question? Are you drunk?"

That could be considered a good argument, but since Light was too smart to ever think about killing his precious brain-cells, that thought left his brain.

L slowly cleaned the tea from his mouth.

"_Whooooo, yes, and I'm on my 2nd bottle of wine...No idiot I'm not drunk!_"

"Then why call me for such a question? You would actually never do such a thing! Maybe if you life depended on it…"

"_Well, you see, my live does depend on it_."

Now he had L's full attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

"_I'm calling because I'm scared. There is a freaky guy stalking me around everywhere I go. I normally don't have a problem with stalkers ever since you put Ray Pember onto my trail. But this is something different. This guy just won't leave me alone. He has been following me everywhere, to put it mild. Even at night. But the really crazy part is that he looks exactly like you. Same hair, same color of skin. Hell, even same dark bags under his eyes. Probably from never sleeping, to be honest I first thought that it was you. And since I have the number I could easily check if it was you sitting over there. But because Watari picked up meant that I'm wrong. Hell, he just sits over there and stares at me. Are you sure you don't have any siblings?_"

L gasped. B had already found him?

Oh, this was bad!

"Light, where are you at the moment?"

"_Yeah, like I would tell y-_"

"LISTEN to me you airhead! That guy that is stalking you is a terrifying criminal I had to catch with great effort before I took the Kira-case. His plan at the moment is to capture all the Kiras and horribly disfigure them. He already killed Misa and Higuchi. I don't want to lose you, too. And since you killed him he will probably torture you the most. Now just tell me where the bloody heck you are!"

"_As if you would care for my well being. The only thing you want is to hunt me down_."

You could hear that L's outburst had startled Light quite a bit.

"_But since I have no choice, and no place to go, I am in the cafe where I used to go when we were in college together._"

L sighed. At least he could do something. The cafe was about 30 minutes away from headquarters.

"Ok Light, you are to do exactly as I tell you, ok?"

He heard that Light's breathing had become uneasy on the other side.

L felt like exploding. Light had not even the slightest idea in what trouble he was in. God, L's heart was racing.

"_He won't stop...._"

"What is he doing?"

"_He's just sitting there, just sitting and glaring at me with a huge grin on his face. He won't even blink once..._"

Light sounded like he was about to faint. This wasn't good. He had to hurry and get him to headquarters, and that as fast as possible.

"Light, you have to do exactly as I say, ok? He won't be stopped by lack of sleep or hunger, so I suggest you follow my advice dearly if you want to live!

"_What should I do?_" Light was defenseless against B in a fist combat. He even sounded like that.

" You are going to run, you understand? You are going to run to the Tokyo headquarters as fast as you feet can take you. He won't attack you in public places but you still have to be careful! I'll c-"

"_I'M SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO RUN. THE WAITRESS IS GONE AND WERE ALONE. I'LL TAKE YOU ADVICE AND RUN TO YOU. THANKS_!"

Light hung up.

L grabbed his PDA and stormed downstairs. He had to save him.

* * *

Light was running, running as if there was no tomorrow. His leg hurt from the trip he caught by stumbling over a dog chasing a cat.

The streets were dimply lightened, and there weren't many people out at this time.

He always heard a chuckle behind him, and it drove him insane.

Headquarters was still like 13 minutes away from him.

How was he to survive? His legs hurt, his lungs were out of air and his stalker always right behind him. If his stalker didn't get him first, he could easily die from exhaustion.

There was a shortcut, but still, his plan had a flaw in it.

The path was a not lightened way that was being rebuilt. That meant no soul would be there and it had quite a lot of holes to stumble upon in the dark. He took the chance. It would only take him 6 minutes to headquarters from here on.

Light started running again. He could hear that terrifying laughter of the guy that he felt was only a couple of feet behind him. His body set a huge amount of adrenaline free. This was the last part. If he managed to succeed in it he may have a chance in finding his sister with L. But if not then he and Sayu would die, for sure. He had to reach it in time!

While he was running he came across a group of teenagers trying to get drunk. They wanted to flee by the sight of someone spotting them but gave up the idea when he had run past them.

Light stopped for a while. He needed air.

Then, he heard shoots, some screams, and a couple of objects hitting the ground.

His killer sure knew what he was doing.

He heard it again.

The satisfied chuckle that followed him everywhere.

This stalker knew how to drive Light to his borders.

He started running again.

"He he…it's no use, you foul"

The guy's voice was more a dark whisper than anything else.

Light turned his head just to notice that it had been a bad mistake, he stumbled over a huge chuckhole and fell to the ground.

His ankle was twisted.

He tried to get up, but unfortunately he had hit his head so hard that he felt a little dizzy. Light could already see the headquarters blurry now.

The moon was sealed away by the clouds that swallowed up the entire city.

Light heard some footsteps behind him and a new giggle.

"I told him I'll get you soon!"

Light's body froze again.

What had he said? He told whom that he would get him soon? Were there more people out there that wanted him dead?

Well he did kill a lot of people.

Was there a limit of bad luck someone could have?

He tried his best to get up and start running again.

"I'm right behind you..."

Light turned his head in shock. A black figure was merely six feet away from him, his eyes sucking up his prey as they where glowing red.

He looked like a demon.

Light was being pulled in. He couldn't move. The guys glance made him freeze in fear. He crouched down to his prey.

Light tried his best so crawl away, and even managed a few feet, but the evil genius put his hand up to Light's shoulder to make him stop shaking.

The demon pulled an injection from his pocket and stuck it into Light's arm. He tried to crawl back a little more but the others hand was just too strong. The liquid was now in his arm.

'So this is the end, bye L, I really wanted to see you before I died.'

To see those empty onyx eyes again, and to hear that divine voice.

Suddenly, there was a blatant noise in the air, like a pair on tires while someone was drifting. The noise that was pitched out had made both, Light and his hunter, hold their ears in pain.

Light's vision started becoming blurry. The liquid he had been given must have been some kind of drug to make him sleep. He couldn't see the man standing behind them.

A beaming light filled the crime scene. It looked like a headlamp, maybe from some car or vehicle.

No, it was a motorcycle. And some guy with a helmet was riding it, all covered in a black suit, Light guessed since he didn't see the details.

The person riding it looked like an angel.

Light couldn't think straight anymore. The guy holding him let go and started running away, leaving him and the mysterious rider alone.

The man must have noticed that Light wasn't in a normal condition because Light was jerked up by his arm and pulled onto the bike. His arms where locked around his saviors waist as they started driving.

Light was saved, at least he hoped.

His mind was too weary to work properly at the moment. He rested his head against the guys shoulder.

'He smells like strawberry's....'

Light passed out.

_alone in the dark?_

* * *

As you guys can see, it took my quite a while to write this. It was insane! I was typing till 2 am...._....But it was worth it! This chapter is my baby so far!

Please review......It REALLY keeps me writing.....

Oh and by the way, tomorrow is my birthday, so I won't be updating in the next couple of days....sorry but that is quite important!^^

I have updated the first chapter again.....it a little different now.....and it doesn't have as many mistakes....._.....thanks for sticking with me for so long! O_O

the perfect song for this is: 'the howling' and 'final destination' by within temptation! ^^ they helped me allot!^^ no this is no advertisement........xD yes it is! have fun with the next chapter!^^


	7. Your my heaven and hell

_You're my heaven and hell _

Warmth, that was all Light could feel right now….

It went through every vessel in his body. As is he was a huge volcano.

He was dreaming that he was floating on a cloud through heaven. L was laying next t him. He had an arm around Light's waits and had pulled them tight together.

They were hugging.

Light's arms were around L's neck, holding him tightly.

God, he never wanted to let go ever again. He loved this man with all his heart.

Light had fallen for L a long time ago, ever since he had lost his memories in the cell. Even after the terrible stunt L had forced his father to do, he still liked him.

Nobody ever saw what a simple and caring man he was. Most would say he was confusing and complicated. But they didn't see into his heart. Every time Light had gotten sick, L was the first to send him to bed. He always watched over him as he slept. Sitting by him day-in and day-out. Nursing Light till he was well again.

And in the shower, L always looked away when Light became all nude. He still held some respect towards his main suspect. And Light loved him for that. He was a generous person with a mind that worked faster than those of all his girlfriend's put together.

L was the first person Light had meet that was on the same level as he was. They even laughed about the same things, though L just smiled because he tried not to show any emotions.

Of course were Light opinions different now. He had a huge amount of time to think about how he really felt for the man. Nothingness didn't really have any other meaning then think about what you had done wrong.

He honestly would have never believed that he could feel something in any way for someone he couldn't manipulate. It wasn't fully clear to him, and he had to admit that he even hated him as he died.

But how did L feel about him?

He had said something about him not wanting Light to be murdered like Misa and Higuchi, didn't he. Or did he say that just to urn Light's trust?

'Oh screw that!' Light wouldn't let that question ruin his amazing dream.

L was stroking his back slightly. His soft spidery fingers trailing every inch of the skin they could find. He purred some love speeches into Light's ear.

This was delicious.

The detective was one in a million. The only person he really ever felt something for. His emotions were tickling under his skin. L's strong arms had pulled him closer.

He had stuck his head onto Light's neck, gently sucking it red. It hurt a bit, but Light liked it. Light's neck was a very sensitive spot on his body, even though he only found that out after accidents during the Kira- case.

The grip on the boy hardened. Even though Light would be more into just cuddling, this turned him on. He didn't have any interest in pornographic magazines like his friends used to. It was enough for him to have captivating discussions with intelligent people. But for some reason it felt exciting to be pushed down an unable to do anything.

Feeling that wet and warm tongue on him made Light moan in pleasure. L seemed pleased by these reactions he won out of the teen. His sucking became harder, more intense. Light almost screamed in pleasure now.

"You're quite exited, are you my little…?"Was purred against his skin.

Damn it. Light would do everything to hear that priceless voice. It was back-breaking.

"You're getting hot, L! How can I resist?"

He actually found some words in his trashed mind. Those words had made his pride sink a little because they were quite cheesy. He got vibes of lust whenever he looked into those huge eyes of his. L never represented monotony. He was just good at hiding.

"I'm hot?" L chuckled a bit. "I'm hot for you, baby!"

That corny reply almost made him faint…well…almost.

L's hands had parted there symmetry. One of them, Light believed it was the left, was making his way up Light's back, and taking his shirt with it. It played with every inch of Light's skin; still it had found its destination. Light's head.

L slowly let them slide through Light's tiger-eye colored hair. They were so silky, they had no problem with it. Light's chocolate eye's melted in the heat L was discharging.

Suddenly, his head was pulled upwards. Lips came crashing onto his. A supernatural sensation came over him. Light may be the more submissive of them, but he still fought for dominance in the kiss. It was unbearable.

Now slowly the other hand went down, exploring Light's hips on its way. They stopped again as they wanted to enter his pants.

"…Light……" was moaned against his lips. The vibration sent chills down his spine.

"hmmm?" was all Light could say at the moment.

"I want you…" Those words, they were better than every drug in the world mixed together.

Just as L's hands were going down into his boxers, a sudden scream had echoed trough heaven.

It was the cry of a woman. Light's dream broke into little pieces.

It all vanished.

All he could see was a dark filled space.

A body of a woman was lying in front of him. She was strangled with her own hair. Her eyes were red, probably from crying so much. Her corpse had cuts and stitches everywhere.

It was a horrible sight. Light had to turn away. It was far too much for him. But something made him turn back. He knew that face.

The woman lying in front of him was no one else then Sayu herself. She had been so terribly disfigured that Light didn't notice it was her from the start.

"Why didn't you keep you promise?" Was a voice behind him. He turned.

There were standing L and the guy from last night. Both next to each other, and eyes narrowed on Light.

"Why did you flee? You could have saved her if you had just come with me in the easy way." Said the evil demon.

Light wanted to reply, but never got a chance.

"Don't talk yourself out of it, Kira! It's you, isn't it? As long as you are safe, the lives of others don't matter. You are a disgrace to our world. A waste of space. Your sister was innocent. She didn't deserve to die like that. Why did you pull her into your mess?"

"I-"

"You ran away like a stupid little child. You were all I wanted! But you gave me no chance but to kill her. She almost hurt me by trying to return to your side."

This was too much in on Light's eyes. He never wanted to pull her into this. But what had he done? She was the last person out there that he wanted to get pulled into this. But now, she was lying before him, dead. DEAD! Never before had Light felt such anger towards himself. Why did he run away? Why didn't he just pull out the gun and shoot the guy in the café?

Everybody vanished. Light fell to the floor. He curled himself into a ball.

Why? Why did he always mess up? Everything he had ever done was wrong. So bloody WRONG!

Light just sat there, curled up in a ball-like position and wept.

The floor underneath him vanished, but he wasn't falling. He was drowning.

Regret filed his body. So many things went through his mind.

Sayu deserved a better brother…

Light just wanted to drown. Drown and never wake up again.

He was getting dizzy; something was getting terribly wrong here. He was being shacked.

"….i…g..h" What was that? It sounded like some cry from far away….maybe some voice was haunting him, to make him feel worse than he was right now.

"Li…gh…t" His Name. Somebody was calling him? It sounded closer this time.

"Light"

Light fell like crying again. Why didn't they leave him alone in his misery?

"Wake up, Light!"

Dizziness filled him again. He couldn't think straight anymore. Who called him out there?

"Wake up!"

This time the cry sounded more desperate. As if he was in great danger.

There was a bright and shiny object in the sky. It shined down on him.

He wanted to get closer, to examine it more. It was warmth, filled with love and …

"Wake up!" He felt a scratching pain blow through his body. With that said, Light's eyes opened. What filled his gaze was a weary picture of colors that started to separate.

That drug must have gotten him more then he thought to the beginning.

As soon as it stopped, a more god-like vision filled him. L was hovering over him. One of his hands was at Light's shoulder, gripping it tightly. It was released a little bit after he noticed that Light was awake.

The other hand was a little more upwards, at light's cheek. His thumb started to caress it a little.

"Are you ok?"

His voice was filled with concern. But that left aside a minute. The real thing that caught Light was his eyes.

They were full of pain and dare he say, sorrow? What had worried him so much that it would pull him onto Light in such a 'position'?

L was looking straight into Light's eyes, both wide in shock.

Then, without a warning, L pulled Light close to his chest. L was shaking, or was it himself that was acting like this?

Was this a dream?

Light was shocked. What did he do?

He couldn't turn because L rested his head onto Light's sensitive neck.

Light was the one shaking? He tried to force his grip together, until it worked.

Light slowly put his arms around L's back.

He felt something wet on his cheek. It was still a little warm.

One of Light's hands left L's back to make its way to his own face. It was a clear substance.

Tears

Had Light been crying?

No, no way…no.

"L, what just happened?"

He felt like fainting again.

_What really happened that morning…_

It was a miracle.

If L had come only 1 or 2 minutes later, Light would have been disposed. It would have been all over. No more Kiras, and no chance in answers on the Kira-case.

The thought of losing such a valuable person made him freeze in fear. It would have been a great loss on both sides, and he would have to give up on ever finding out the truth that had haunted him threw out his eternal rest.

L had enjoyed their time together on the case. He had known that Light would eventually turn out to be Kira. There was no way that his theories had flaws, though executing the boy would just be a waste of mind.

He rather keep him looked up or to him for eternity. Killing someone so precious would be something to regret.

It was Light's mind that drove the detective insane. That underestimated little mind of his. It worked just like L's did. 'It' was the real prize here. It never made a mistake.

But that cursed notebook ruined it. It had destroyed a perfect human.

What was a perfect human?

L didn't know the answer, but if there was one, then he could imagine him to be similar. Though the word perfect made him groan a bit. Light's sense of justice was a little awkward but it still worked halfway properly when under memory restrain. But if under full influence, that sense had helped with the erasure of his sanity. It was a big factor that forced Light to use the thing. It was just as guilty as the Death Note. It made him _kill_. Kill innocent people, kill Watari, kill L.

With that said, all memories came up. How Light had held L with that evil grin of his face, smiling to himself, for nobody to see except for L. He always knew what Light was thinking, and it was obvious that he would have made a great scene to let the others doubt his murder.

But the person on his shoulder was somehow different. L couldn't read him anymore. It was as if he had, changed?

It was hard to imagine why he was still in Japan, and even harder to find a solution for the call.

He could have easily changed continents in a matter of a couple of days. B would have never found him.

Light had a lot of friends that could have saved him, maybe even his sister. He did say that he thought that B had been L, but was he so desperate to find out?

'Or is there another reason why he is still here…'

Enough thoughts!

They were driving down the Tokyo highway to an isolated 4 star hotel. L didn't want to go back to headquarters, because he didn't know what Watari and Near would force him to do to Light. He needed to talk to him, alone! Watari didn't like Light at all. But that was very understandable. Light had killed him. And Light had killed L. It was a miracle that he didn't feel a grudge against the teen anymore. He couldn't hate him at all. Every cell in L's body wanted to protect the boy from harm. It was a desperate need that had to be done. Keep him safe and sound. Light somehow belonged to him, but L still had to figure out where that thought came from.

Ever since he had filled the crime scene earlier, and had seen Light's face, he remembered. He remembered every little thing about him. Every expression let alone the emotions.

Light was a very emotional creature. It amazed L to see Light like that. Those feelings in his eyes. The total opposite of L. Light resembled a little child in those ways. It was quite cute to see him in anger or joy.

L noticed that the person on his back never had moved an inch. He could still feel him breathing, so Light wasn't dead.

When L had gotten to their hotel he found out why. Light had passed out.

'Interesting'…

Light probably had been drugged. He was weary since L had forced him onto the bike. Or Light's body had been so exhausted since he had been running like a maniac for over 24 minutes.

He would check later…

Bringing an unconscious body into a noble hotel wasn't easy! He had to carry Light bridal style through the entire lobby. Of course it drew attention to them. It wasn't at all amusing! Light was too heavy for L's small shoulders, but almost everything was. Having a hunched back with 25 wasn't something to look up to. The staff of the hotel looked at him like he was some sort of pervert from outer space.

L was still wearing his helmet and his motorbike-suit. Nobody could see him, so the pain wasn't too deep.

As L looked down at the sleeping beauty, he noticed that Light hadn't changed a bit. He still looked like a normal 18-19 year old college student. Thank god for that! Carrying a 22 year full grown man would be difficult for him. Light didn't at all look like on the pictures Near had given him. Light would be to underweight that. Very underweight!

As they finally came to their room, L had the hardest part. Undressing Light. His clothes were sweaty and full of dirt from that newly build road.

Light didn't wear anything under the stuff then a white undershirt and a pair of grey boxers. He almost had to tear those sport clothes from Light's slender body.

As he did the job, he came into skin contact with Light.

It sent chills down his spine. It was nice, in a kinky way.

Light's skin was so soft. It felt like as if he had fallen into a pot of skin lotion when he was a baby. It felt better than anything he ever touched before. L had to restrain himself from taking of Light's shirt just to have more to touch. It almost burned in his mind.

As the beauty continued sleeping there, L had to get his mind off of the boy. L went for a shower.

-

Feeling the wet heat on his bare skin was a sensation. Humans didn't realize it until they died. Hot drops made their way down L's nude body. Even though this felt like heaven in a sick way, he couldn't get his mind of the boy.

'What will I do once he woke up?'

Light wasn't the person to need mental assistance from shocking moments. L found out after the stunt he did with Light's dad.

But this Light was different.

Would he fight for his life when he sees L? L hoped not. It would be a quite hard activity in this early morning. Though it would give him a reason to touch him again. Maybe even trapping him under L.

L tried to get his grip together! This was so immature. He wasn't some hormone driven sex-junkie, so he should act like one.

L needed to ask him some questions!

The Kira case popped out of his mind, and he was sure it would get some progress. As L finished his wicked shower, he made his way to the kitchen. He needed some cake!

He took some vanilla-cherry pie out of the refrigerator and sat down to enjoy it. It was wonderful! Maybe not as good as Watari's were, put quite close.

He sat there in silence, eating his cake, until he heard some noises out of the bedroom.

Was Light awake?

Or had B already found them and was trying to kidnap Light?

He darted towards the room and ripped the door open. It was a terrifying moment since he didn't have enough time to think of what to do if it had been the second possibility.

As he looked into the room, he noticed nothing had left his place since he had left for that shower. Light was still in bed and nobody was around him ether.

L sighed in relief. At least he didn't have to confront the teen now. That would be a later job he still had to do.

L turned to get back to his screaming cake, until he heard something again.

"….I….."

'I' what?

As he turned again he noticed that the source of the noise was Light. The sight he had burned into his mind. The chance of it leaving was utterly low. Not only had the idea of an unmoving room been totally wrong, 'this' was the worst!

Light was lying there in bed, shacking, and dare he say, crying?

Panic came over L. He ran to Light's side to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was wrong to say that it was just a dream, but it was hard to believe though.

L brought his hands up to Light's shoulder and started shaking the teen. The chance of that working weren't too high.

"Light!" L started to yell out. The boy should wake up.

This was awkward.

"Light!"

L had never seen Light cry. Not after the 'stunt', not after he had been imprisoned for almost an entire month, and probably not after L had died. The teen's pride would never allow something so shameful happen in front of other people. Whatever had caused this to happen must be really sick. It was a real pain to see him like this, so defenseless.

"LIGHT" It drove L insane.

"Wake up, Light!" L shook Light even harder this time. Light's body was still shuddering in L's hands.

Light's body was cold. If he weren't moving you could assume that he was dead. His body was cold and pale.

"Wake up!"

'maybe…'

L put one of his hands to Light's cheek. He wiped away his tears to pat his face a bit. It was told in movies to help, so maybe it had some reason.

The detective was as his limits.

"Wake up!!!" He screamed out. It was eating him away to see Light crying in his arms and not being able to do anything about it.

Suddenly, his eyes opened slightly. More hot tears flowed down as they gazed on L. The teen didn't move. He was still shaking, and his eyes were half opened and fixed on L.

Who needs pride at the moment? L started to pet light's cheek again. It went easy because of the wet trail of tears.

Light's eyes opened fully at L. He was awestruck. Seeing those full honey brown eyes after such a long time had shut down L's mind. Light's eyes were drowned in sadness….and surprise? Well, it was a startling sight to see the former arch rival hovering over him, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Are you ok?" Was all L could get out at the moment. His body was flooded with an intense feeling that made his heart ache in pain. He brought him to his chest and pulled tight. It was had to imagine that something like this would ever happen, and he had never thought of the possibilities and how to react.

The detective was still in a trance.

He felt Light stiffen more under his touch. He must have noticed the water on his cheek, or he was uneasy about the position he was in?

The teen's hand slowly moved up, touching L's like a feather. He started to get warm again. L's head was still resting in Light's shoulder curve, steadily breathing onto the soft skin.

He heard the teen gasp in shock.

" L….what, just happened?"

'Oh, this could get nasty…'

_You're my heaven and hell_

_Owo_


	8. Questions over questions

_Questions over questions…_

6 am.

The sun was about to rise.

L and Light were in bed. Both widely staring at each other now.

Light really didn't like the fact that the detective had seen him crying like a baby, but it had its benefits! L was holding Light and even petting his cheek. They had never touched like this before.

Every part of Light's body was burning. He started to sweat again.

A huge wave of humiliation came over Light. It was so strong that he managed to pull himself together. THIS was wrong!

He slowly pushed L away from himself, regretting every inch of space between them.

"Now, what happened…?" Light managed to wipe his tears away alone now. This had brought an immense blow to his pride.

L sighed. His body didn't want to back off. But mind over manner.

"You started crying. I heard it and came to check. I tried to shake you awake, but that didn't turn out too useful. So I tried other methods…"

Light looked down ashamed. "Thanks" he brought out quietly, just barely hearable for L.

L got up from the bed and looked down at Light.

The teen had a bright little blush dancing on his cheeks. The stunt L had pulled must have had a blow on Light's pride, something that normally could turn out deadly.

L's brain cells started to work again. Maybe just a little, but at least a bit.

As L finished he looked back to the bed, just to find that Light had already gotten up and was standing next to him. He was facing the wall. Probably because he was ashamed to let L see the blush.

"Is there a bathroom somewhere here?" Light said hastily. He had to turn around. It was the only polite thing to do, though this only made him blush even more.

L just looked at the teen.

Light was still standing there in his boxers, with a now slightly wet shirt. His skin was glistering from the sweat, but since Light had been running like a mad-driven person it was quite understandable. Light's hair was messy from the drive. He didn't have a helmet. His nature hair structure had already taken care about the main parts, but it still looked messy. The cutest part about the sight was that it all was underlined with Light's glistering eyes. The drug must still be getting to him, because his eyes cores were quite big. The blush on Light's face just gave it the rest. He was adorable!

L felt his heart rise in him. What was this feeling?

"Hm?" Light tried to bring L back to the real world. L was just standing there and staring at him. He looked like he was fainting.

Light really was at a lost this time. He really needed to rearrange his face in a mirror.

"Over…there" L pointed into the direction, his eyes never leaving Light. Thank god for that.

The first step Light made had sent him falling onto the floor. His ankle…

His ankle had twisted in a way not really known to human. It sent loads of pain into his body. His mind was so shocked by the pain that he didn't concentrate on landing. The floor was out of wood so it shouldn't hurt that much. But he never landed on it.

No, something quite different.

Light's face was stuck in a white space. It felt like cotton.

Oh, shit …Oh, SHIRT!

L was now sitting there, Light pressed to his chest. If he hadn't been watching the beauty, Light would have hit the floor.

L was on the floor and in total shock, Light more in pain.

What was wrong with Light's foot? It looked terribly bent. Was it the reason why Light had been on the floor with B hovering over him like that?

Light backed away from L, a now shining red blush on his face. It spread over his entire chest. He looked so extremely cute at the moment it almost shut his brain cells back off. He bit his lip.

L put his hand on Light's painfully looking ankle. His fingers tracing every inch of skin they could find that belonged to it.

"What did you do?"

"…" Light looked away. This was just to humiliating.

"Hm? What did you say?" Oh no! L wouldn't let Light back away from that question! He wanted to know where the pain from this lovely foot came from.

"That guy from last night had whispered something from right behind me as I was running… and I turned my head to look… I fell over a chuckhole. It sent me flying to the spot where you saved me"

Aha, so that happened. Light had tried to examine if B was behind him.

L mentally noted to shoot B down at the spot if he ever came in to close to Light ever again.

Light tried to stand up again, he couldn't. He was sent right back into L's arms. Apparently his ankle was just too hurt from last night's activities.

L was sick of this nonsense. He simply took Light with his arms and carried him bridal style to the bathroom. Light had yelped in a near trauma. Did L mention that Light was quite underweight? Oh, yes he had.

Light was still in shock at the moment. It was as if heaven decided to take away his pride in a matter of only 10 minutes.

What was wrong with L? He treated him like he was some kind of extinguished animal.

L should have had him chained to the bed. Calling Watari about their position. And why did he look like that when Light had woken up?

Maybe Light was still dreaming. But the pain he felt was real, so that option left him.

As they reached their destination, they parted slowly.

"…Thank you, again…" It was still in whisper. This was too much for his pride. It had to be stopped.

"…I believe we have to talk." Light didn't look straight at L as he said that.

L frowned. He really didn't get around this conversation, did he?

"Your right Yagami-kun, we need to talk."

Yagami-kun??? God, weren't they over that before?

Light slowly washed his face with cold water.

"So, who starts?"

That had gotten L off guard. He was staring at the towel rack.

"Let's continue this in the kitchen." L remembered that there was a still screaming piece of cake in there.

There was still the problem with walking on Light's side. This time he managed to get there by foot though. L wasn't going to kill the last of him!

* * *

Finally there, they both sat down on the separate ends. Still returning the others gaze. L started to eat his cake again.

L had no other option but to get these suffocating questions out of his mind. This was going to be rude, but it needed to be done.

"So, you were Kira the entire time, weren't you, Yagami-kun?"

Light's eyes narrowed. L was going to bring _that _up again? He already regretted everything he did. Well, all he could do at the moment was to give L his damn answers. He didn't really have anything to lose. L knew that Light was Kira. He knew from the start. Just lacking evidence.

L just sat there, staring at him. They had done this so many times before.

This was just a little different. Light knew L's name and face, but he had no Death Note on him. And L had his suspect and the evidence, but no real crime anymore. All of Light's victims had come back. It would maybe go under 'personal injury' or 'illegal restraint' but that was all. L couldn't really kill him for that, and he knew it.

"So?"

"…" Light didn't want to answer. L had won their war, a long time ago.

L's eyes were narrowed onto Light. He really didn't want to tell L that final information. Deep inside of him there was an immense pain connected with that answer. He could still try to get his way though.

But L wouldn't let lose.

"Heck, I know your Kira! Just tell me alright!" This was very frustrating. L had been waiting very long for this! He needed this answer just like a fish needed water.

He regretted his words.

Light's eyes had softened. They were now staring at the table. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

He really didn't have a choice, did he? L had saved his life after all. He deserved this now.

Light's heart twitched in pain as he slowly composed a speech that should satisfy L. Every time he remembered his horrible decision he made so many years ago, his heart screamed in grief.

You could really see it clearly now. And that burned L worse than fire ever could.

Light sighed.

"Yes L, I was Kira. I am the one that killed about 2000 people by just simply writing their names into the Death Note. Most were killed by heart attack because I wasn't going to make a mess. I started the mile, so that makes me the 1st one. Misa was the 2nd and Higuchi was the 3rd. After you had died, there was a 4th. Mikami Teru"

L sighed I relief.

It was finally over. There wicked game was FINALLY over. It took them over an entire lifetime to end it. He had known it, but hearing it was way better.

Though, Light had told it in a strange way. Did he regret his actions? And what about the end?

Mikami Teru, never heard of it.

"Mikami?"

Light looked really hurt about this moment.

Why?

"He was the forth Kira, an obsessed follower like Misa. He screwed it and we flew up right in front of justices eyes. We both got caught by Near. I got killed and he got arrested."

"How did you die?"

"…"

'Please don't make me do this!' Light didn't even want to remember it. How was he supposed to tell L?

Light was uneasy about this subject. Every idiot would have seen that. But L wouldn't let ge…maybe he had misjudged Light.

He had to know it from these soft lips.

Light sighed again. He shut his eyes.

"I was shot and escaped. I was badly injured, so my life would have been over anyway. My shinigami took my remaining lifespan and left me with a heart attack on a stairway." Light left the rest in the past. L didn't have to know that he acted like a complete freak as he was running for his life. And L also didn't have to know about Mu, how much it had changed Light. Those years were his personal hell, but them to, taught him the right lesson. They opened his eyes and crushed his soul.

It would never be L's dream career to confront Light like this again. It ached, not only Light, but also himself.

"Do you know why we all came back?"

Light looked at L in astonishment. Why should Light know anything?

"No, to be frankly I don't."

"I see…." So no answers from Light about this strange question. Maybe he had to find out on his own…

"Who was you shinigami?"L remembered that the shinigami was a new one. Unknown to L. And it had been Light's cause of death.

Light was still a little woozy from the drug, and together with this mess it gave him a head ache.

"His name was Ryuk. He was my shinigami from the start. He is a little stupid and quite nasty. He tried to trick me into a lot of traps. He never really told me anything about the notebook and that he would be the one to kill me if I was near death. And he did."

Thinking about Ryuk made his head ache worse.

He gripped his head. Next question, please!

Near had been right about Light's death. He really was a good successor.

" How do you stand to the Death Note now?

Light just looked in total stupidity. Why was he asking him this?

" How I stand to it? I would burn it at first chance. That cursed notebook had not only destroyed my life, it also destroyed the life of the people around me. The best feeling for description would be 'odium'."

What a curious way to describe it. So Light didn't want to use it again? The truth in this sentence could be at 50 %. But it most likely was true.

"That's all I need to know right now, thank you."

Light sighed in relief. At least that was over. He fully understood L. He needed to know the truth, though L probably wouldn't believe the last part.

Now the tables turned.

"Who was the guy last night?"

L saw this as a good opportunity to tell Light about the dangers that were waiting here for him in Japan. He had to go aboard with L.

"The 'guy' is called B. He used to be one of my successors like Near is now. He was being picked on about his name and our similar appearance. They called him 'Backup'. It drove him crazy and he started to aim for a new goal. He wanted to become my equal, the world's greatest criminal."

Light frowned at this. HE was L's equal!

"He became a serial killer in Los Angeles and started killing his victims in the worst ways known to mankind, just for fun."

"And why is he after me?"

"He goes crazy over me. And since I'm obsessed with the Kira-case, and you had killed me, he now tries to kill you to gain my 'Love'. Since he stupidly thinks I love you more than him that would only be deepening that pain. Second because you killed him with you Death Note one day. And third because he wants to become the world's greatest criminal. Since you are the worst criminal in history, the only way to beat you would be to kill more people then you, or just simply kill you. Killing more than 2000 people is too hard without the Death Note. So he is after you. And he won't stop until he sees you blood drowned under him and me with your heart in my hands. He is insane."

Hell, Light really did do many things to earn B's grudge. But that didn't matter at the moment.

Did L just say that he loved B more than him?

Light had to fight the urge of crying again.

What had he done? Why did L despite him more than he did this killer?

'So all that earlier was all fake?' Feelings simmered under Light's skin, ready to break free.

L noticed Light's sudden change of mood. It was difficult to tell how he felt now, his face was totally emotionless. Almost like when they were on the case together.

Maybe he had gotten scared about B. He really was a demonic person.

"Anyway, you will never again leave my sight, until I can surly say that out are out of harm's way. "

'Believe me L…I do enjoy being with you, but why are you so heartless to me?'

Was there ever a chance of L loving him? Maybe even only the way he liked B?

L still didn't understand what went through his mind. Hopefully Light wouldn't put himself into life threatening situations. L was sure that he would do everything possible to save him. He just couldn't let anything happen to the youth. He was just too obsessed with the teen! It was already getting his mind to shut off for longer times.

Embracing Light would sound good now, but he couldn't let his emotions show. Maybe if this was over, but as long as B was hunting, he had to be stony. Hopefully Light didn't get it wrong.

Light just looked out of the window. The sun rising and everything was glowing in a light orange.

'Believe me B; I will save Sayu and L from your hands. He may not like me as much as he did you, but I will show him what I'm made of! And if it's the last thing I'm going to do!'

_Questions over questions_

_

* * *

_

ARGGGG....I gotz tired...Z_Z.....its 2 am again....school will start in 2 days.....that will give me even less time to write......"%$&$§& WHY NOW???? I ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF WEEKS LEFT!!!!!

=3 how was it? *snickers*

I know...a total miscalculation...xD i love that stuff!^^ This set a huge fight over L now...Light vs B ......who will win? and will L be able to save his lovely uke from the claws of B? The world may never know....if you don't review!x3

please review! x )

I will updating the first couple of chapter in the next few days....so please hold a little longer for the next one...^^"


	9. My Love

My true Love

A cloudy afternoon.

There he was now. Standing right in front of the building he actually never wanted to return to.

The black-bluish thing they called headquarters, it hadn't changed. The tower itself was just empty space. Most rooms were loaded with files about nearly everything.

Light just stood there.

He didn't want to enter. The thing held a sad memory within him.

But since he knew L, they were going to use that room anyway.

As if this bloody morning hadn't been enough!

1st. He had cried unconsciously in front of L for quite some time.

2nd. He had fallen into the others arms…twice!

3rd. He had been carried bridal style…

4th.L had confronted him with bad memories

5th. He found out that the man had feelings for that psychopath.

Light sighed.

He was going to meet Near and Watari as L had informed him. This would be a pest.

Watari would probably be very pissed because of his former career, and Near would find interest by condemning him. L was maybe the only that saw him as a human being.

They entered the building.

As suspected, it was cold.

The ride in the lift mad Light uneasy. There was no escape from here on. He had to talk to Near later on anyway, so this shouldn't be too bad. Both of them could maybe help him with B in the end. Though he doubt it.

The elevator stopped.

The door opened.

As they walked down the long hall, Light put on his emotionless face on to not draw any attention.

There would probably not be something short like 'hy' or other things.

"Are you alright, Light?"

Light was pulled to present.

He looked over to L, he had stopped in his tracks. He had hints of worry in his eyes.

Light put on a fake smile. L didn't have to know about all his problems.

"No, I'm fine"

L's eyes narrowed.

"I can see that something is bothering you, what is it?"

Darn you with your super power mind!

"I'm just a little stressed about this morning, that's all."

L still didn't except that answer.

"You weren't as bothered this morning though, so why would it now? ...But it's you decision if you want to tell me or not."

Ouch…

How had L known? He had been lost in thoughts about Sayu, B, Watari, Near and even L. Was it so easy to read?

L just continued to look at him. He knew that there was something wrong with the teen. But he couldn't tell what. He hadn't lied as he said that Light was unreadable to him. That Light wasn't present at times just made his curiosity worse.

They opened the door.

The huge room with all its screens lightened them in the dark hall. In it were two men. One was a quite elderly man with a tablet, Watari. The other was quite hard to tell. He like 1.80m tall and had a hair color with was between black and white. Light could only assume that this was Near. Darn, Near had grown! And not only a little. He was about as tall as Light was, maybe even taller. He had the same expression that L had when they had first meet.

He still looked a little immature though.

'Probably in puberty, urgh'

Both were staring at the new visitor.

"Hello Yagami-san" Near was the first to speak. He was even worse than L had been earlier this morning!

"Hello, Near" Light intentionally left the honorific away. Hopefully Near got that Light didn't want to be called by that stupid name the entire time.

Near just looked away.

"Good evening, Yagami-kun." Watari couldn't leave it either, could he. Well, at least he put on a 'kun' and not some stupid 'san'.

L sighed

"'Light' and I are going to observe the files first. Watari, could you help me get them?"!

L didn't see why they should nerve Light with the stupid 'kun's' and 'san's'. It was just not right.

Light's heart stopped.

He was going to be alone with Near?

He may have a couple of questions for the teen, but he wasn't in the mood for this.

Near just stared after them, looking if the air was clear.

"So, Yagami-sa-"

"Light"

"…"

"So, Light-san, how did B act around you?"

Light's eyes narrowed. That kid just didn't learn, did he?

Light paused a little before he answered.

"He followed me everywhere, always. The only things he ever did was whisper stupid things and chuckling. He never really spoke up."

Light really tried not to lie anymore. But why tell Near?

"Ah…That's very characteristic for him. But did he change your mood from one second to the other? Like wrath to fear?"

Light just blinked at this.

Near put on a slight smirk. He had found a weak spot.

" Yes, to be frankly that did happen, why?"

At the café…Light had the huge urge to shoot him down, but didn't after the guy had looked him straight in the eye. He hadn't noticed.

"Just asking, thanks again, Light-san"

"Stop that stupid 'san'…it's really annoying. I know you good enough Natel."

Near's smile vanished.

"Ok, Light-kun"

Oh, fuck puberty!

This kid would be hard.

"What happened to Mikami after my death?"

Near just stared at him. He looked a little startled at the question.

"He died in execution"

He felt relieved. At least he wouldn't be tortured for Light's mess like Misa and Higuchi had been.

"One person that I don't have to worry about."

"What do you not have to worry about?"

Near and Light turned.

L and Watari were standing in the door frame.

L was leaned against it. A smile on his face, probably from the sight in front of him. It was a quite nice view.

"N-Nothing."

Light was totally lost in gaze. L just looked so darn sexy smiling like that.

This case would be hard!

"Light, would you please come with me to our room? There is no need in bothering them here with our research"

Wait.

Our room?

Were they sleeping together?

Light hadn't been prepared for this. How was he to make progress if he was with a sex bomb 24/7?

Light just followed the detective.

Watari and Near stared after them.

"This will be interesting" Near really couldn't help it.

"I hope that Yagami-kun won't be too much of a distraction for Master L. This case it quite important for him. And Yagami-kun hasn't changed a bit from the looks of him."

"It's 'Light-kun'. He looks nothing like he did to my time. But his character is still quite immature"

'Not only his' Watari looked to Near. The next couple of days would turn out quite funny.

* * *

L and Light entered their room.

It was more a huge hotel then anything. Light had never been here before. It took him by surprise.

Everything was framed in a nice classical way. The main room itself had been underlined with a heavy looking stone floor. The walls were held dark, and the furniture was quite noble.

The rooms represented L in almost every way. It was rich with style, and had its own thing to it.

Light was scared that he could get something dirty with his sweaty clothes.

L walked over to the table and put the files down.

Light just looked so amazing in this state. He was examining the room's neatness. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. Light really fitted in here. The contrast between Light and the suite were overwhelming. Both were perfect. Light was more important though! Very, very important!

L found himself drooling.

"Please sit down, Light. I believe that it is important at the moment."

Light did as he was told.

"These are B's victims before his death"

He handed a huge file over to Light. It may have only been 3 people, but the case had been a big thing to L.

As Light looked through it, he went cold. These people were so extremely deformed, it mad Light sick.

"And these are the people are the ones from after his death"

Light took the files.

He looked through every one of them.

All the girls were so shockingly hurt, Light had to look away for a couple of times. Each worse disfigured than the former.

After the first 5, it was getting nasty.

Light couldn't look at the pictures anymore.

"Why did he kill innocent people? Isn't he after me?"

"I believe that he was training his abilities to kill you."

"To kill me…"

Was this what would happen to Sayu? If it was then light would think about suicide again.

After he had gone through all the girls, he came to Misa.

The picture was horrifying, to put it mild. Light didn't know that there was someone with such a retarded mind. This B guy really wasn't human.

Higuchi made it all worse. The thought of almost being tortured like that made Light ill. They weren't responsible for B's death, so why kill them like this?

Light eye twitched in disgust for B. That 'man' was insane!

Seeing the fact that B even held a bigger grudge against him didn't make it better.

L had noticed that Light had gone white. Everybody would have at this point. It made his instinct to protect the teen came back. Light was scared again. He looked like he was about to faint. The thought of hugging Light entered him again.

Light looked over the notes B had left at the scenes. His eyes narrowed.

My 'Love'?

It was the first thing that caught his eye.

This guy was a psychopath! How could he even dare to call L that?

The first note got him a little startled.

_The one of those 2 that really killed me will suffer an awful death._

Wasn't that already an awful death? What was B's definition of awful?

B was a dork to believe Light would give up to fast! L,ove. He wouldn't give L up so easily.

The second note gave the rest.

_I'm already picturing him under me._

_Screaming as I start cutting up the beautiful throat of his._

_Blood running everywhere!_

Sick, worse than sick. That's how Light felt at the moment. The fact that the dudes name was 'Beyond' didn't really help either.

Light pushed the files back to L. It was too much for him.

"Are you alright?" L was really concerned. He had never seen Light this pale. He put a hand up to Light's face. He was alarmingly cold.

"I'm…ok….I just have to get my mind off of it a little."

"Would you like to take a shower?" Oh, L knew what Light needed at the moment.

"That would be good" Light eyes closed.

L let his hand fall to Light's shoulder.

"Are you sure you are ok?" L didn't want Light to pass out I the shower.

"I just have to stop thinking about ….him"

L didn't want to buy it, but had no choice.

"The shower is one over, next to the bedroom."

"Thanks…"

Light got up silently and walked away.

L was sad about the loss of touch he had. Touching Light was something you couldn't do every day.

* * *

Light was in the shower. It didn't take him long to find it.

This …monster, he was just scaring the guts out of him. Light would 'maybe' even use the Death Note to kill him. If that bastard dared to touch Sayu or L, he would pull the trigger. Oh that guy's head!

What happened to his gun?

He would ask L later

Light slowly entered the shower. He still felt like puking.

Hot water hit his slender form. Light had lost weight again. The water washed away all the dirt from his body. It helped him to relax. Light's foot still hurt a little from that morning, but it was better now.

L seemed to be just as disgusted about B's activities as Light was. Speaking of L, what were his plans now? Would they just sit there and watch that maniac kill innocent people like Sayu, or go into action and use Light as a trap to catch him? Both sounded bad to Light.

Light couldn't think of L at the moment.

Seeing the second Kira disfigured like that made Light's heart stop in pain.

Would B rape his sister like he had Misa?

Light regretted going to Sayu in the first place. It may have driven him to L, but it was a horrible cost. He never wanted this. But to be frankly, Light never got what he wanted.

That fact frightened him a little.

Maybe he should give L up. He could get hurt through Light.

He would never forgive himself if he got L hurt in his battle. He had gotten too many innocent people involved into this. L's death would surly drive him to suicide.

Tears rolled down from his eyes.

At least nobody could see them now. Light would just have to force it to stop.

After a while, he exited the shower.

He would try to concentrate on the case now. That was the most important thing.

It was time to meet mister detective again.

* * *

L was sitting there on the couch, laptop on his table. His back was hunched like it always was.

Light came out of the shower.

As L looked up, he chocked.

Light was wearing nothing, but a towel around his hips. His skin was glowing a little from the lamps around him.

He looked like an angel.

If he wouldn't have looked away quickly, he would have had a bad nosebleed now. Damn, Light would be an incubus if he could be a supernatural creature. Seducing L and not even knowing it.

Light should stay like this. But that was unlikely. At least he should shower more often!

But L's arousal left him instantly. Light's eyes were red and full with sorrow. His skin was still very pale. It looked as if he had been crying again.

Light held up his dirty clothes.

"Where should I put these?"

"Uhm…There is a basket in our room. It's for dirty clothes."

Light went in. L put the notebook down and followed the teen.

He gave the poor little thing some boxers and pajamas.

Of course he turned away when Light changed. He didn't want to die of blood loss. He kept that for later.

L also changed. But right in front of Light.

L had a quite muscular body. Nobody saw them under his baggy clothes, and honestly, Light had always turned away when they used to be chained together. L's arms had a slight touch of strong muscles.

He looked so damn sexy.

Mind off this subject!

They both went to bed and turned out the lights.

Light turned his back to L. But he could feel him staring at him. Something everybody had been doing lately.

The dream from this morning had entered him again. The warmth of the shower left him instantly. Light gripped his arms. He was shacking a little. He could only hope that the insomniac behind him didn't notice it under all the blankets. But since he was staring at Light, it was unlikely.

What would Light do if the dream came true, if it all would be in vain in the end? He was good in destroying lives, mostly his own.

He felt something wet at his eyes again, but then, something else happened.

A pair of warm arms came around his waist. They pulled him close to an even hotter body.

"What th-"

"I really wish that Light wouldn't lie to me again like he did earlier. I can't change B's actions, but I don't want to see you in this state. Please don't lie to me again."

Light blushed. What happened to 'forget L until the case is over'?

He hadn't expected this.

L let his forehead touch Light's back slightly. The teen was just too cold.

Light didn't want to fall asleep now. He felt himself grow warm a bit. This was something to remember.

"I'll try…" Light wanted to say something else but it never came

'I'll make you happy, L'

My true Love

* * *

Hump...THIS TOOK ME FOR EVER!!!!O_O Stupid school with it's even stupider afternoon school.

How was this chapter? Like you can tell, it took me quite some time to get it rolling. I'm just happy now...x3

please review! OwO

I'm sorry announce this, but the yaoi will have to wait quite a while. I first want to get Sayu out of the story before I get them into bed. =3...but there will be some masturbation scenes to come...Is that ok with you guys? Please tell me soon! P_q...

After next chapter, I will change this from Romance/ suspence to romance/ supernatural......just so you know! ^^

reeeeeview....Y_Y..........


	10. Beyond a mess

Beyond a mess

The next morning

L was lying in bed. It had been an entire lifetime ago that he had slept so well.

As L slowly opened his eyes, he noticed the awkward position he was in.

There were a pair of warm arms wrapped around his head, that held him to an even hotter body.

Light

He remembered the state they were in yesterday, but he had never imagined it to end like this. He let a hand come up to Light's torso and pushed himself away, desperately trying not to wake the sleeping beauty.

As he was sitting there on his side, he gazed back at the teen.

Light looked like a little kid. His eyes were fully closed and had messy honey colored streaks hanging over them. His mouth was slightly open, and he was nuzzled into the soft blanket that made him look a little angelic.

He could just never get enough of this. He let his spidery fingers drive through Light's hair. He wasn't surprised about its softness, because he knew the amount of time Light needed to make it.

L turned to the clock. He froze.

It was 10 am, which meant that they had slept for over 12 hours.

Yesterday had been such a stressful day that L wanted to go to bed early. Light had needed it to, so they went to bed at 9. This was by far the longest amount of sleep he had ever gotten.

L gripped his head.

Wasn't he an insomniac?

He looked back at Light.

They had been together in bed very often, but he still hadn't felt like this before. When he had been lying there earlier, he had the feeling as if he was needed. It was wonderful. His body had been drained in comfortable warmth that made his heart jump in joy.

His hand left Light's head, but went right back for another reason.

They had to get up!

L slowly started to shake Light a little.

Light eyelids slowly rose, as he was flooded with color.

He rolled onto his back and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Uhg…what time is it?"

"10:12 am"

Light looked over to L, he was shocked.

"Why the heck didn't you wake me?"

L's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I just woke up 2 minutes ago."

"But we went to bed early yesterday, shouldn't you have woken up at like 3, even if you get good night sleep?"

"That's the mystery about it. Apparently Light's chest is a better pillow then I had thought. I must not have had the urge to wake up because of him. I blame you."

Light crossed his arms.

"That's illogical! It's not my fault."

"Oh, whose is it then?"

"Maybe you insomnia just stopped for once."

"Light, I have never EVER slept this long, so why would I now? Believe me when I say that yesterdays actions were tough but I have had worse. So I still stay by my assumption that it was you."

"We have slept in the same bed for a long time now, so why would this be different?"

"Maybe because Light held me tightly against him."

L stared at Light with an evil smirk.

"…"

Light just looked away. Why was L so grumpy to him? It surly wasn't his doing that they overslept.

Light pouted.

L knew that he didn't have the right to accuse the teen like this, but it was just so darn fun. They both were innocent in this little game. Maybe only one-sided, but L enjoyed himself.

L put his hand up to Light's shoulder. It made him turn.

"Let's just get up before the others come checking on us…"

They both got up and dressed. L went for an shower before they meet in the living room.

L had given Light some clothes he still had from the old Kira-case. They were too big. L really wondered what Light would look like with different styles. It was hard to imagine. He had never seen Light in something else so far.

"What would you like to eat?"

Light just looked at L. He wasn't feeling hungry at all, so he just shook his head.

"You need something, Light! I won't let you die here either. Tell me or I will chose it and feed you if I have to!"

What was with L this morning?

Light rolled his eyes and sighed. He really wasn't hungry.

"Coffee, that's all" Light needed something to get his mind off the detective.

L growled. He would let it slip this once. He got out his phone and told Watari what they needed.

10 minutes later, It was brought.

L had a huge selection of cakes and pies, and a perfect view on Light that was sitting across from him.

He was in heaven.

Light just had a coffee in his hand and looked over the files. Maybe he had missed something.

Light broke the silence.

"What are we going to do now?"

L thought hard before he answered that.

"Well, we know that he will not stop hunting you, but he can't stand outside of headquarters 24/7 just to see if you are coming out. He will probably try to find a way to lure you outside like blackmail, but if that happens, you have to tell me, got that? B's plans are similar to yours. They are perfect. So we have to be extremely careful. I'm already telling you now that you will not leave the building!, what so ever! I will have to find a way to get you out of harm's way before I take any actions considering B. He will surely kill more people, maybe even some which look similar to you to decrease his desire. So we have to hurry. All we can do at the moment is wait for some movements on his side."

"Why don't you just let me out with a GPS hocked on me, then when he is near, take him down? It would go fast and easy."

L just glared at Light.

"B isn't stupid, you know. It took me a long time to catch him the first time, so why should this be any different? He will find a way to overcome it and take you right in front of my eyes. I won't lose you to him!"

Light couldn't let L go with his stupid idea of just waiting.

"So we just wait and watch as he kills innocent people?"

That sounded so wrong. They had to do something.

"That's the only thing we can do at the moment."

"But my life is not even nearly as important as that of innocent people! They don't deserve to die just because I live!"

"Do you want to die, Light?"

Light went quiet.

"As I thought. Like I said before, I won't lose you to him!"

"But-"

"No buts! You are important to me and I won't watch him killing you! Ever! I will do my best catching him, but you life goes first. Say what you want, it cannot change that!"

L leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms.

He was nuts!

Light gripped his head. L was already nerving the crap out of him. He admitted that he loved the man in front of him, but L always managed to get him to 180° in only a few seconds.

Both were ripped out of thoughts as Near entered the room.

"Morning"

"Good morning" Light put on a friendly smile to great the new visitor.

"What's wrong…" L didn't want to return kindness if he didn't get any.

"I need to talk to you" he looked over to Light. "Alone"

L wasn't surprised at this. Near didn't trust, nor ever like Light at all. But he understood why.

Light got up and wanted to leave, but was held back by Near.

"You stay, we go."

The both detectives went out, leaving a dazed Light behind.

He went to the sofa.

L and Near teaming up was a deadly couple. B didn't have a chance against them if he didn't get help. But he doubts that nobody would help him kill people like he did. It was impossible. But Light felt no pity with the freak.

Light had an even greater task to accomplish. He had to find a way to outfox L, save Sayu, and that possibly in a couple of days.

His life was really screwed up.

* * *

L and Near were standing outside of the suite.

L really didn't want to leave the teen by himself. He knew what happened when Light got bored.

"What is it?"

"What is wrong with you?" Near was staring directly at L now. His gaze had sparks of worry in them.

"Apparently I am fine. What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean! Ever since you got in contact with that Kira, you have completely left us and the case drop like a stone. You just go and enjoy yourself with you murderer. And you ask me what is wrong?"

L just blinked at Near. He had a point with him pushing everything to the side. Heck, he already had what he wanted, Light. The rest wasn't too important to him. Sure, those people had to be protected but it wasn't his first thing to do.

"B won't reveal himself to us that easy. I first have to think of and good plan to capture him before I go on."

"Then hurry up with you stupid plan! People are dying out there because of you friend, and B won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"I know! Light already nerved me with that stupid thing the entire morning. But that still can't change the fact that I will never give him to B so easy."

Near rolled his eyes. His idol could be such a prick at times.

"Just hurry…"

"We already have tried to find a descent pattern off places, but since they are all random, it won't change it. He always kills 2 people that have something in common, which tells us that he will need an equal to Light, like maybe some kind of relative.

We also know that he has to observe us from somewhere to be sure that we don't flee. He probably doesn't work in an apartment because he would have neighbors that could hear the victim's screams.

That's all I can conclude at the moment."

"At least something"

"Are we finished?"

"NO, and you are coming with me to tell Watari about this! Grip yourself together! Kira is not you lollipop or something. You can let him look over it all after we are finished."

L didn't like that stupid name...Kira. Light didn't even chose it, his fans did. Couldn't Near stop his rude attitude just once?

They went on to the main room.

* * *

_When L left._

Light was bored now.

He was sitting on the couch and staring holes into the air.

It was so clear that the conversation outside was about him, but he didn't care. Near didn't like him. And he showed it.

Hopefully they would hurry.

There was still the notebook in the nightstand that he could use. Maybe the internet could give them a descent idea about the sudden reincarnation.

Light got on it easily. L passwords may have been hard, but if you knew him, they were like stealing candy from a baby…ironic since L loved candy.

He mentally thanked god for being able to use Explorer again.

Most pages were trash, but after a while he found something interesting.

It was a huge site with phenomenon like this. But it nerved him after a while.

Every single one had a flaw in it.

There was one saying that Satan had raised his men to take over earth, but they would all have white skin and red eyes, hungry for human flesh. Yuck.

The other one said that it was black magic. It didn't sound too wicked, but that person would have to get everyone years were a long time, but they wouldn't have been brought back to their death place.

Then there were things about the apocalypse and that all people that died would be brought back. But since only the people killed by the Death Note were brought back, that made no sense.

He found something interesting.

Parousia

It was a sign for the end of the world. But also a sign of god to prevent something from happening. It said that all people would be reborn with their body falling from the sky at their place of death.

What if they had been send back to stop something great? It was quite hard to believe, but If you implied it to the Death Note victims, it would work.

It only brought up a bigger question.

_What would we have to stop?_

Light wanted to get L and Near but stopped in his tracks as they entered the room.

L didn't look too content with Light being able to crack his password and having access to the NPA files.

"What are you doing there, Light?"

"Research…I think I have found something containing our little question."

L's eyes widened in surprise. They both went over to Light and examined the text.

L smiled.

This Information was strange, but it could be possible. And by the looks of Near, he was just as exited.

As L finished he lowered himself down to Light and ruffled his hair. It made Light hiss.

Near rolled his eyes again and looked away. The only way to interrupt this nonsense was by asking questions.

"T-That information is very awkward but could be possible. How did you find it?"

"Google"

Light gave Near a evil smirk. He just looked away again, annoyed to the bone.

"So, after this thing, you guys have some big mission to do, Yagami-_san_?"

This time it was Near that smirked at Light.

Light tried to overhear the stupid name, it was hard.

"I don't know about that jet, but I could try to find out…"

L was sick of this battle. He got up and crossed his arms.

"There is a big possibility that it could be true, so I would consider it. Just next time ask me before you use my laptop, ok?"

Light nodded.

"We just came back to get the thing, if you want to join us in the investigation room, you can. But you can always stay here."

"I'll stay"

L smiled and took off with the notebook. Near went after him.

Light was alone again.

He leaned back and sighed.

What could god need that he would bring back so many people? And why the heck was he 18 if he should be 22?

Light was getting a headache again. Maybe he should let himself get checked for it. He was getting them now recently.

He wanted some fresh air, but the chance of L letting him see the outsides was like asking him to stop eating sweets….it was impossible.

Maybe the roof, but that place still scared Light. It held some bad memories within them.

But Light got a nice idea. He didn't even know 3 % of the tall building he was in, so why not go for a little walk?

He walked out of the suite. Their apartment was about 2 floors over the investigation room, so if he could keep quiet, he could pass them without being heard.

Light began walking.

After a whole while he found a stairway leading downstairs.

Light remembered L saying that the building was deeper towards the ground. He desperately wanted to find out what was down there.

The patterns never changed. It was door next to door. All locked.

He rolled his eyes. This building was totally boring.

He was almost at the end of the building, but it didn't go on from here.

Quite some time had passed. He wondered how long it had been. 2-3 hours?

Light wanted to go back up, but suddenly, his headache turned to a pulsing migraine. It sent pain down his entire body.

On top of that, the lights went out. They were built to last 10 minutes and go off automatically.

'Great'

Light decided to just sit down and think. It was hard because of the pain, but he could take it.

As he sat there, he remembered something very awkward.

Yesterday morning. B had always managed to keep up with Light's speed, but as he was crouching down to him, he had no sign of sweat on him. B's breath had been normal and cold. His skin had been cold. It was as if he hadn't lifted a finder.

Those chuckles haunted Light's mind again. They didn't sound human, they were more demonic.

Light was just sitting there.

That foul had no idea what was going on upstairs.

* * *

30 stories up.

L was running through every floor he could find, in search for Light.

The teen had vanished from their room for a long time now, which wasn't the big problem here. The problem was that Light wasn't on the other 5 floors either. L trusted his building blindly, but the chance of B being able to enter was still at 13.52%.

What if he had lost Light to B?

L had tried to call Light for the 12 time now, but the kid still didn't answer. His cellphone was off.

He started calling out his name loudly, but never got a response.

L was getting furious.

It he was getting gray hair from this, he would be mad at the beauty.

They had found B's old warehouse in Osaka, but it was abandoned, and the new building was not to be found.

L had his doubt about B being the same as he used to. He was acting strange lately.

In Los Angeles, B had killed 3 people. But now in Tokyo, he had killed 8. He had an entire new way in killing, and had to find out why.

But first he had to find his stupid little Light.

* * *

Light was bored again.

He got up and started to walk up.

L was probably still working with Near, so he had to be quiet when he passed that floor.

Light guessed that is had been 3 hours since he left.

The stairs in the building were strangely built. To get one down or up you had to go through the entire floor for the next stairway. It gave him the perfect opportunity to search for unlocked doors… Nada.

As he slowly approached the 10th floor, he could hear some noise. Someone was yelling out.

It was hard to understand, but he knew that it was L.

Light started running toward it.

The 10th floor was just like the others very dark. It was full of locked doors with nothing behind them.

As he entered the 2nd corridor, he heard a loud call.

"LIGHT"

Why was L calling him?

"I'm here!"

This would get interesting.

L ran over to his hall . As he passed the corned, and saw Light, he stopped and rested himself on his knees.

"W-Where the…" L couldn't speak. He was panting so hard that it hurt.

Light saw the exhaustion L was in and walked over. He was fully curious of what had driven the detective.

"What's wrong?"

"YOU!"

Light's wrist was grabbed tightly and yanked forwards. L was walking strictly to the elevator and never let go of his arm.

His grip was so tight, it hurt. Light tried to free himself from it, but failed.

"Let go!"

"No!"

L's breathing was still very hard. He sounded as if he had run a marathon.

"God, tell me what is wrong?"

L just closed his eyes. He was about to snap big time if the teen wouldn't be quiet. His nerves were at an end.

"Hey, I'm talking to-"

"SHUT UP!"

Light's body was thrown against the wall. Both his wrists were pinned next to his head so wouldn't move. The crash with the wall had hurt him terribly. The pain mixed with the headache he still had and made him go numb in L's arms.

Light's eyes had been closed as it happened, but opened now.

L was merrily 10 inches away from his face, staring him into the eye.

"Do you have any Idea how I ranted when you went missing? You are already being tracked down, do you not know that? B shouldn't have many problems entering the first couple of floors without us knowing, so do you have any bloody idea how I felt? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE! You had me running around and screaming all these floors. And you ask me what is wrong??? I told you to either stay in our room or go to the investigation room with us, but no. YOU went wandering off somewhere where nobody can find you without even leaving a note or turning on you cell phone. I am almost dead from worry about you, so please! Just be quiet for the rest of the night! Please!"

Light was gone. L's outburst had sent him back to death. He just stood there and looked at the heavily breathing detective.

Since when did L freak out like this?

Light felt horribly guilty for what he had done to L. He looked like he was going to faint from stress.

L slowly rested his head onto Light's chest.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but please don't do this again!"

L was panting on his chest. He let go of Light's wrists and let them slide behind the teen. Not hugging, but around him so he could feel the boy. It gave him the assurance that he had Light, safe and tight by him.

Light's arms went around L's head and held him there steadily. All he was able to do was to hold the detective. He wanted to do everything possible to make L feel better again.

L slowly rose back to Light's face, looking deeply into those chocolate brown eyes of his. One of his hands made its way to the boy's hair and slowly slipped through it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just tell me next time, ok?"

Light couldn't say anything, he just nodded.

L pulled Light into a tight embrace.

Suddenly, the elevator opened.

Both parted and L's grip went back to Light's arm. This time it was his hand. He was holding it softly but still secure.

He pulled him in and pushed some buttons.

As they exited, L went straight for the investigation room. All eyes were set on them.

"Heck, where were you Kira?"

"It's Light! And he was for a walk." L answered for him. He knew that Light was to shocked to say anything.

"And wh-"

"It doesn't matter! As long as he is back"

L's breathing had eased up a little, but it was still heavy.

"Please wait here, Light. I'll be right back"

Light just stood there stoned as L left him with the other.

Near walked over to him and got him back from dreamland.

"Do you know that L ranted like that for over two and a half hours? Your lucky he didn't bite you head off when he saw you."

Light didn't respond to it.

"Where the heck were you anyway?"

"Downstairs…"

"And where downstairs?"

"…" Light didn't know what he should say. The floors didn't have a number after you passed the entrance. He was lost.

"Just don't do it again, ok?"

Light nodded. After this event he wouldn't be leave their room for a long time. He didn't know if he could take a outburst like earlier again.

"How long was I away?"

"About five hours."

Oh. Shit…Light thought that he had been away for only 3 hours. But five???

L reentered the room. He had a bag in his hand. It was containing something noisy.

"Can I have you hand for a moment, Light?"

Light obeyed swiftly. He stared at the detective the entire time.

It had been the wrong thing to do.

In a matter of a second, he felt a cold metal corrupt with his wrist. It sounded very familiar.

Handcuffs.

They were connecting him to L's wrist.

"This should solve my problems from now on!"

L smiled at him.

Light felt like he was about to drop dead.

Beyond a mess

* * *

Heyo Guys! xD God this chapter was so fun to write! X3 I couldn't get enough of it!^^

Please tell me what you think of it! Y_Y…I never got a single review on the last chapter…Y_Y….It's totally un-motivating if you don't get any feedback. And I really did work my ass off for this one.

I had to research a long time about his parousia thing, and I will have to do even more research on the next chapter …x3... gonna put some B in there again! xD

Don't know why, but I like putting Light into danger... and letting L flip out about it...x3

Please remember to review! ^^

I kinda have a problem. I want to find a seme for Near...but I cant find anyone...Y_Y....

Watari? _NEVER_

B? _Not really_

Sayu? _Since when is Sayu a boy? ÖoÖ_

...I'll think over this mess again... would enjoy your opinion though!^^

Till next chapter!^^ Hope you guys stick with me longer!^^


	11. Insane Mind

Insane Mind

A noble hotel in central Tokyo.

B was sitting at a table, staring outside.

There was a huge panorama window with direct view on the headquarters.

The thought of his precious L only being in a 2 km distance drove him insane. All he wanted to was to go over there and get that little bitch called Kira, chain him to some bed, and torture his guts outs.

There were pictures of Light sprawled out on the table.

B admitted that when he first had seen the teen live, he was blown away. He wanted to kill that beautiful thing right there in Osaka, but the pesky kid slipped away.

He was just too pretty. As if he was some pure angel. The youth with his neat hair, and his oh-so soft skin. B had been forced to touch it as he drugged the kid. Sadly it didn't work out in the end.

Seeing the kid's appearance made B wonder if Kira looked just as pretty in the inside. Where his organs perfect to?

He didn't want to give him away to the police anymore. B would keep Light's dead body and use it for masturbation. L shouldn't be jealous if he did a corpse, right?

His mind turned back to their morning activity a few days ago. He never got a good view at his victim because of those stupid baggy clothes.

Why was the retard so important to L? It was obvious that he would never forgive him for his murders. But even if it happened, B would find a way to strip his love from that filth.

L was a fallen angel. His elegancy was far beyond that of normal people. He even looked like one.

B just wanted to jump the detective and see him screaming in pleasure as B roughly screwed him into his bed sheets.

Maybe L would allow him to use Kira's blood as lubricant

He just couldn't get his mind of the little kid. He was way too young for L anyway!

B had never decided on how he was going to kill the youth. It would probably come to him after his capture.

_Light_

B didn't like the name. The teen was nowhere close to something worth that name.

He sighed.

How long did he have to wait until he could kill that other girl?

B kept Sayu in a warehouse in Osaka. The thing was somewhere in the forest, far away from humanity. He had chained her so an iron pipe and locked the door. There was some food in there to.

He had to hurry and get her equal. The person he desired most to kill, Kira.

B felt a little sorry for the girl to have such an evil brother. She was quite a decent screamer.

An idea came to him.

He would chain the teen to some chair and kill his sister right in front of his eyes. Let her scream in pain as her brother would beg him to stop. Oh, that sounded so wonderful. He couldn't wait to see the murder bitch shout as he dissected Sayu in front of his very eyes. Then slowly moving on to him.

Vibes of joy went through his body as he continued his daydream.

"Wake up, Idiot!" B turned and sighed again.

"I was at the pest part…" He pouted. He felt his pants tighten.

'Blood everywhere….'

"Grip yourself together!"

B rolled his eyes and gazed over to his friend.

The person standing over at the door was no one else then the famous demon, Azael. He had given B all what he needed to work out an perfect plan. They both fitted together wonderful in hell, so they decided to work together. Azael owed him.

Azael had yellow eyes and was even paler then B. He was possessing some punks body. The demon was known for his strange temper.

"Come and help me! This is your mess if I may remind you."

B groaned. But this had to be done.

His task was to bring back an old friend.

As he entered the room, he paused. Azael had taught him how to use the Latin he learned.

A huge pentagram was drawn onto the floor. In the middle of it there was a Satan's cross.

The room was dark. Only some candles burned in the corner and at the points where the star ended.

"Are you ready?"

B poured some sand like substance on the ground. Instantly the flames from the candles turned black.

The pentagram started to glow in a deep red. It looked maleficent.

Azael handed B a bottle with a liquid.

Blood.

B took a sip. He loved the taste of it.

After the refreshing pause, he poured the rest onto the floor. It went into a circle. It was the left over from the victims.

B wondered what Kira's blood would taste like. He wanted to cut the thing open and lick it all off. Maybe even at some inappropriate places. Letting his blood pump even faster as he liked it off there. All worsening the pain with every lick.

"Say it!"

B was annoyed by the demon. He would perform the best black magic Azael had ever seen, so the demon should relax.

He started his speech.

The circle of blood caught fire, but went out right after some green sparks.

The inside of the circle turned black. Blood ran down into some other dimension.

After a while a head popped out. It was followed by the missing body. The boy was a red haired teenager that didn't look older than 16.

B grinned.

The flames and the pentagram vanished into thin air, and Azael turned on the lights.

He looked down at the kid.

One down, one more to go.

The next would be worse. The blond didn't want to be found, so he had to work hard.

He carried the unconscious body to the bed room.

* * *

Back at headquarters.

The morning had been awful.

Light had gotten nearly no sleep because of the stupid metal at his wrist. It had jingled every time he moved. But he had some sleep eventually.

L just ignored it by staying awake.

He found out that watching the beauty sleep was very enjoyable.

It made him smile to see the teen pout without even knowing it.

He let his hand run through Light's hair and down his neck just to see the teen stir in his sleep.

I looked as if his neck was very sensitive. Lucky for him that Light was a deep sleeper. Once the teen was gone, you would have to wait for the morning sun to wake him.

L just waited and continued to play with Light's neck.

After a couple of hours, he woke up.

Light groaned and put a pillow over his head. You could see that he was staring at the ring on his hand.

"So it wasn't a bad dream?" Light came crawling out from under his pillow. "You could at least take them off during the night…"

The boy hated the thing. Handcuffs made him feel captured. Even if his partner was L, he wanted them gone.

"Nope, can't do that."

L could be such a pain. Light gritted his teeth.

Light got up and pulled L across the whole bed, letting him crash to the floor.

"Oww, that hurt"

"THIS hurts to!" Light held up his wrist. It was slightly red.

L gripped his head.

Light shrugged back, he had an idea how to get those stupid chains off him.

"L, can I take a shower? " He put on an innocent smile.

Instantly, L turned in shock. He would never survive seeing Light naked. He saw the evil intension behind this. But two could play the game.

He came very close to Light's face and smiled. Never leaving his gaze.

"That's a wonderful idea! I have to take one to after you made me run like that yesterday."

Light's expression went from amusement to total trauma.

Why did all his plans backfire?

"What's wrong Light? You look so pale…"

L put one of his hands up to the youth's forehead, pushing away the hair.

Light blushed madly. Oh, the detective would pay for this!

"L-Lets just go!" He took off dragging L behind him.

'What an interesting reaction…'

He would find out if he could make Light react like that more often.

Both entered the bathroom.

Light stripped quickly, and had L looking away fast for his own good.

The detective started to undress to.

Light smiled at the scene.

L was undressing with his eyes closed, afraid to see Light.

He himself was standing there right in front of L in nothing but his boxers and a pajama top hanging around his arm. As he noticed that L didn't want to open his eyes he poked him.

It was a awkwardly cute moment.

L pulled himself together. He would face Light in whatever state he was in.

He slowly opened his eyes.

The beauty was standing right in front of him, hand on his hip. The boxers where tight so it gave him a slight imagine how his ass would look like. Light's skin was shining from the Lamp next to him.

He was gorgeous. A lovely sight.

L's mouth opened slightly as he gasped for air. He hoped that it wasn't obvious.

Oh, Light noticed alright. He would make the detective pay for earlier.

"Could you unlock these quick, please?"

The detective looked away again and undid his own cuff, letting Light's shirt slide off. The chain was just as quickly back on as it had been off.

L closed his eyes as he heard Light take of his boxers. He would surely faint if he saw the teen nude.

What happened to the cold and stony detective?

L heard the water being turned on and relaxed. The shower curtains were not transparent, but you could see a frame of Light's body. The detective noticed that he was a little thin, but it kind of suited the teen. It may have only been a quick glace but he could tell that he had a neat bottom.

L wondered what the real thing looked like.

Then he mentally slapped himself. Light was a victim of a mad driven psychopath, he shouldn't lust for him! He had to defend him, not secretly watch Light shower.

Light sneezed.

He could hear him groan in the shower.

"Somebody must be thinking about you…"

'I hope that someone isn't B'

Light felt a shiver go down his spine as he continued with his shower.

L felt like a pervert.

He almost drowned in self-pity as Light started humming.

Oh, that little brat was surly grinning right now. L was being punished for the ridiculous handcuff he forced in bed.

He had wanted to be near Light, but this was going too far. He hadn't thought about showering with the kid, bad mistake.

The water stopped.

The detective gripped his head; he had to think of a plan. Seeing Light all soaked and wet would give him imagines he would never forget. It would make every shower time awkward for him.

"Can you give me a towel?"

He obeyed.

L couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Light out of the shower and dragged him to his pants.

'Click'

The chain was off. L covered his sight of Light's torso with a hand and looked directly into those waiting eyes.

"You go to the bedroom, now! "

Light just smiled at the detective.

He had won this battle.

The teen left.

L jumped into the shower. There was a little problem to fix. A terribly painful problem to be honest.

This was a heck of a morning to him.

Light was standing in their bedroom, the smirk never leaving his face.

He combed his hair into the perfect position as he started to get lost in thoughts.

He couldn't imagine the detective to react this way, it was a miracle.

Maybe he did have a chance in L's heart.

* * *

A hotel room

Matt was sleeping in a huge bed, the sun shining onto his face waking him.

He boy slowly opened his eyes, but they ripped open after a few seconds.

His body shot up faster than anyone could.

He gripped his chest.

Alive?

The last thing he remembered were some mafia guy's shooting him to death. His hands went to his head.

He was nude. It didn't matter at the moment.

He was alive…

The door opened.

Matt's eyes went straight to it in shock. What if it was some pervert that had rapped him?

But someone else entered.

He froze.

At first he thought it had been L, but after he had seen the red eyes he knew what was standing in front of him.

"…B?"

The man smirked down at the kid.

"Sleep well?"

"What the heck are you doing here? And why the bloody crap am I alive???"

B chuckled. It sent shivers down Matt's spine.

"You are alive because I brought you back."

"But…how? And why?"

"Magic…" B whispered the word out like a breeze.

Matt gazed at B. He didn't like the freak one bit.

"And why?"

"I need yours and Mello's help to find someone."

"Mello is alive?"

The boy was totally awake now.

"Yes, and sadly he is hiding from the police. It's impossible for me to find him alone. I need you help for that to!"

Matt's lost love was alive to? Oh, what he would give to see him now.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Remember the guy that played L after his death? I'm after him. Like a lot of people, he was reborn to. He managed to make L believe that I am a Kira because of my red eyes. His name is Light Yagami. Just as L suspected, he is the first Kira, but he bewitched our idol to keep himself safe from me. Near is also convinced of his lies. My goal is to save L from that bitch and bring him to justice."

"What do you mean by justice?" The boy's eyes narrowed.

"I'll hand him over to the police let his cover blow up."

Matt looked at B in disbelieve.

"Why should I trust you?"

"We have to save L from Kira's claws! I know that I have done things I am not proud of, but please believe me when I say that it's all for the world's good! Please help me!"

B could beg?

Matt understood B in some way. And besides, He had brought him back with some screwing magic. He owed him.

Matt held a hand out to B.

"Only if we get Mello, I need to see him!"

"Of course!" he took Matt's hand "let's bring Kira to justice"

"Sure!"

They smiled at each other.

"There are some clothes in the closet over there."

He pointed at the thing.

"I'll be outside preparing breakfast for us"

"Ok"

Matt was thankful that B had changed. The guy wasn't that bad after all. He had missed Kira's death last time, but now he had the chance to make up for it. Matt would help B bring Kira to the police station and solve the mystery. Good that B had changed. He used to be a killing bastard that tortured his victims, but the guys he just faced was totally different! He had sparks of honesty in his eyes. B wouldn't kill that Kira kid, but maybe Mello would though.

B went out. As he closed the door, he leaned against it.

'What a fool. Soon you will be mine, Light Yagami!'

He chuckled evilly.

"Nice move" Azael was impressed. "Even I would have bought that one."

B smiled demonic. His plans where getting somewhere.

The only thing left was to get Mello, but that was as easy as pie.

Mello was obsessed with Matt, but he surely wanted to help him get the kid away from L.

Mello hated Light just as much as he did.

B could already smell Light's blood now.

"Soon….you will be mine, Kira…"

Insane Mind

* * *

YIKES! I am so sorry for calling Light those evil names! VoV *slaps herself* I know my mind is insane, but it is too hard to express a psychopath without using sick stuff…please forgive my wicked mind! *sniff* What do you think of him??? ÖsÖ ? Please tell me!

Azael will be more important in later chapter though. He is a demon I found on Wikipedia and just had to take. I watched a lot of supernatural episodes to find out more about him…

I grew so darn scared when I wrote those disgusting things B was thinking about….Yuck… You guys have the appropriate version. I didn't want to set it up to M just yet…Ewwwww…*turns green*

I intentionally didn't put Mello into the list of seme's because:

He is too young to be Near's seme. He is 16...or maybe 15? don't really know anymore....will have to look it up

He is too small to be … he is still a teen....

He is Matt's uke...

Don't worry, I won't put in some stupid OC…XP I hate that…

Our poor Light-chan! He has even more enemies now! X3 Team 'L' vs. Team 'B' *snickers*

Sorry that the chapter is so short! Y_Y

Don't forget to review! X3 I was so excited about the 7 reviews I got on the 10th chapter, that I was extremely eager to write this one! ^^ Thanks to all the people that like it!^^

Review? =3


	12. My mistake

_My mistake _

After their shower.

Yes, the morning had been fun alright.

Ever since Light had gotten out of the shower, he had to restrain himself from laughing. His plan had gone smooth. He actually managed something to work fully and without mistakes yet. And as his friend entered the room he had to pit his lip hard.

L was totally wet and had a mad expression dancing on his face. His gaze was filled with annoyance.

He tried to ignore the teen's chuckles and glances, but never got around coming close and putting on the cuffs again. Oh, how he could kill the thing now.

His mood was showing.

Light tensed up. He noticed that L was extremely angry towards him. Maybe the show he pulled earlier had worked a little too much…

The detective was now clearly ignoring him. Even if he tried to start a conversation, the guy never answered.

Damn.

L was furious. How could he lose to such a simple game? Light had practically forced him to do something he didn't want to do, just like that.

The detective has loaded with angry thoughts but stopped a sec.

It struck him.

What if the teen was still evil?

He wanted to deny that thought, but couldn't. Light _had _said that he would never use the Death Note ever again, but was he telling the full truth?

He wasn't allowed to have touched and dreamed about the teen if he was still out to kill him.

L would have to test the beauty.

Maybe he could try to smuggle a fake notebook into his hands and then see his reactions. But that had to be discussed with Near first.

He looked over to Light.

The teen didn't look evil, but neither had he last time. The differences were his eyes. They were full of honesty and guilt every time he only brought some Death Note related subject up.

Was it all play or real?

There was also the cuddling they had the last few days. The old Light would have pushed him away and start saying things like 'pervert'.

L didn't even feel disturbed by his presence. And he had actually answered almost all of his questions truthfully. Plus, there was the blush this morning. Light had acted nervous after it.

Did he really change?

God this was something he could think about for the rest of his remaining life, but he needed to go and inform Near about his plan. His plan had to go into action.

As he got dressed, he looked over to Light again.

The teen's expression was depressing. He only looked into the corner with a sad frown on his face, never looking up. He probably noticed what anger he caused L.

But the detective would not forgive him that easily.

As he finished, they went to the investigation room. The ride down had been silent. They never exchanged glances, just walked next to each other. Light got a little happy as they entered, at least he wasn't alone with L anymore.

Near and Watari were already sitting there and looking for new murders containing B related material.

But sadly, L's mood pulled down the entire atmosphere. They immediately noticed the tense sharpness he was giving Light, and both not knowing if this was good or bad.

Apparently both had a fight, and the teen got the detective very angry. He was ignoring the boy in every way possible while the other looked like a kicked puppy in a thunderstorm.

Near almost found it funny…

Almost though.

"Near, can you come with me a second? I need to talk to you, outside."

Light and Near tensed up.

L sounded absorbed in thoughts. He didn't even look at Near.

The teen wanted to get up since the chain wouldn't let him stay, but he was held back by his friend.

"We need to be alone" He chained Light to the chair. He let himself glance at the kid.

He looked heartbroken. His brows were sunk …but he had a sad smile on his face.

L wondered what went through his face.

He and Near left.

* * *

Both were standing outside.

"Now to ge-"

"What the heck is wrong with you two?"

L shrugged back from the sudden outburst, but just narrowed his eyes.

He had been interrupted.

"I ask to not be interrupted again. And nothing happened between Light and me."

Near sighed "You are stupid to think that I believe that. L, your mood could get a lotto jackpot winner depressed. You're pulling everything down. And your little puppy in there is not any better. Did you guys get into a fight?"

L just stared at his successor.

"Yes, we got into a fight this morning. But that is none of your business."

"Whose fault was it?"

"That's none of you business, and I please stop asking about it. It was just a little fight."

"Little? Honestly, I do not want to see a big fight then."

"To get back to the subject."

"What's wrong anyway?"

"I need you help"

Near's eyes narrowed.

"With what?"

* * *

Light was sitting in his wheelchair, spinning as far as the stupid chain let him. A broken smile went over his features.

What had he been thinking?

The only thing he wanted hated him now and all because his stubborn little attitude.

He let his eyes get sealed by his hand.

If he could only turn back time.

But that could never happen. Not while finding the Death Note. Not while L died. And certainly not now.

What had he done?

He chuckled slightly, but shot up as L entered.

The detective had a stony expression on his face, as if he made a big decision.

Maybe he would put Light into a cell…

L looked straight into his eyes, making him turn away.

"Could you help me with something, Light?"

He tensed up.

"S-Sure"

Light would do anything for him at this state. Well, most things. Hopefully L realized that!

"Please overlook this quick and tell me what you think. I want to hear you opinion."

The teen rolled over, trying to forget that L chained him back to his wrist.

He focused on the file.

The text was about the Kira-case. Only details that the government told the country, and hell. They were terribly wrong.

Light's eyebrows narrowed. Was this a joke?

One said that he had used some shamanistic spell that picked the enemy randomly, no mention of the notebook.

Near entered. But he went right back to his text. He would show L that he had no evil intentions! Maybe the detective would forget what happened earlier if he worked well.

The stories just got more and more insane.

The other one said that Kira had been a large Mafia that had poisoned every one secretly.

He laughed at that one.

There was no need in reading the rest. He clicked the 'X' button.

"What's wrong?"

"Come on, you don't believe that trash yourself!"

L smiled.

"No"

"Then why make me look over it? There wasn't even one sentence in there that was someway correct."

Near gave L a black bag.

"It was a test. "

"It was a stupid idea."

"I know. But I had to do it before I showed you a real file. It is about B's time before he started killing."

"But not another one of you stupid test, right?

L smirked at that statement. He looked into the bag and got something out.

Light didn't pay attention.

"No, this one is different."

"Let's hope it is."

"Oh wait, could you hold this quick? I have to get the file out."

Light took the bendable book without thinking. The floor amused him more than the little magazine.

He shot it a quick glance. It had a black cover with the Name Death No-

His eyes flew open.

No

Light's mind cut off.

His entire body jerked far back and sent the book, L, and his chair flying.

The bodies made contact with the floor.

L landed face first on the hard metal, making a loud 'smack' as is happened.

He was pulled even further because Light crawled back to get more distance between him and the Death Note.

He slowly sat up from that painful position.

He immediately gazed at his suspect. What had just happened?

Oh shit…

Light was terrified. His body was shaking like B himself was standing in front of him. His skin was extremely pale and his eyes wide in fear.

His glare never leaving the Death Note.

The teen's mouth was moving, but nothing came out. He couldn't speak.

L scrambled over to him as fast as he could.

The detective had never assumed him to act that way.

He put his hand up to Light's shoulder. The kid was horribly cold.

L grew scared.

He started to shack Light to get him back to reality. No use…

Light's mind was off.

All he could see at the moment was the black notebook laying 24 feet away from him in the corner.

L shook harder. This time he got the teen to notice him.

He stared at the detective defenselessly as if the thing was going to kill him.

It broke L into pieces.

"C-Calm down. The Death Note is fake…" He almost choked on his own breath.

He wasn't listening.

The last thing the teen saw was the detective's face, and then everything went black.

He passed out.

Light's limp body fell into L's arms.

He went cold.

Hell, this wasn't the reaction he planned on! Not even near what he had thought would happen!

Putting Light through such a horror made him feel brutal.

Near and Watari came running over to the couple.

"What the heck?" Near put his hand onto Light's forehead.

"He passed out…" L only got the words out slowly. He was still in total shock.

"I will bring some water and ice." Watari raced off.

L took Light's body deep into his arms.

What had he done?

He squeezed the body tighter.

"Let's take him up to you guy's room. I think he should rest before he does anything else."

L shut his eyes and buried his head in Light's honey brown hair.

"H-How could I have done this?"

"Told you it was a stupid idea…"

The detective mentally cursed himself.

He backed away and let Near help him lift Light's thin body onto his back. Carrying him bridal style would have made the teen mad, and he really couldn't risk more trouble.

Every step was hell for him.

Having his friend's cold face next to him, unmoving, cut into his heart little by little. It stung like a needle was digging into his foot, deeper and deeper with every move.

Near left to tell Watari that they went to the bedroom.

As L entered the suite, he literally raced time to the bed.

He found his destination.

The detective caught a moment to relax a bit from running.

The boy's body was slowly lowered onto the sheets, them only moving slightly by its weight.

L just stood there staring at the scene.

Light was lying there, surrounded by silk sheets. They reflected the brightness from the Lamp in the hallway and gave him a glowing background. His features were totally brought out by it.

Long lashes, full lips, and a clear and soft appearance…They made a little feminine, but who cared.

The teen looked like a pure diamond.

He let his hand trace his beauty's face. Guilt soaked into his bones and made him regret ever thinking that Light had evil intentions.

His thumb slid over the closed eyes.

Heck, he had to do other things now! Like getting Light undressed.

He didn't have the time to feel aroused by the action because he had to get the job done before Watari and Near came up.

He just made it in time. He was buttoning the pajama shirt as Near entered with the items.

The intruder left just as fast as he came, but not without telling L how stupid his plan had been.

But he was too busy watching Light sleep. The teen had something magical to him.

His hand went back to his cheek, slightly touching it.

He moved down to his neck.

Light was amazing.

L still couldn't believe what happened earlier. Honestly, after that mess, the chance of his friend having evil thoughts went below 1%.

But with that sinking, the chance of the teen hating him had gone up by 42.67%.

It was sad, but he'd rather have Light hating him in freedom, than hating him in some cell.

L sighed.

He continued to lay there next to his lovely treasure, watching him sleep and tracing his features.

Waiting and hoping for forgiveness.

* * *

Everything was dark.

Light Yagami was standing in a gigantic black area, nothing in sight. A cold wind blowing and sending chills down his spine, making him shiver by every strong blow.

He started walking.

The teen heard footsteps behind him, but every time he turned, nobody in sight.

After a while, he stopped caring.

It was just like nothingness, boring, nerving, and killing off your sane mind. He didn't see a point in continuing since there was no end to this space.

The steps turned into two separate ones.

Great, now he was followed by two people.

"Why…"

He turned.

There was still nothing in sight.

He started running.

His way was blocked by two shadows that appeared out of nowhere.

"…why?"

Both were facing him. They didn't have eyes, but he could feel there gaze on him.

He remembered that voice.

"Misa?"

The black form vanished and reviled the body as he had seen on the crime scene picture.

The other turned into Higushi, also totally disfigured with burned skin.

"What is wrong here? And why are you fallowing me?"

"What's wrong??? YOU are wrong, Light!" Misa screamed madly at him.

"Because you killed that freak and didn't stand up for it, we died. Kira, we don't even know the guy. And still he tortured us until we wanted to die on our own. Do you know what it feels like to be burned with alcohol? No you don't, how should you. The only thing you did was run away and not taking responsibility." Higushi wasn't screaming, but you could hear that he was mad to.

"What do you mean by responsibility?"

"To be killed for doing something wrong isn't even half as bad as to be killed for someone's actions. For your information, I was raped, cut, and the word 'Kira' was written into my back…"

Their eyes were empty.

"Honestly Yagami, You deserve worse than this. I hope B gets you soon."

"Raito, I thought you were trustworthy person. So many people died because they were blinded by the evil intentions behind you ideals. You only played god for a while. Not caring if people around you get hurt."

"But…"

He heard a chuckle behind him.

They vanished.

Suddenly, arms came wrapping around him, holding him strong and steadily in place. Every inch that they successfully covered burned like hell.

Something was creeping to his ear.

"I told you that I'd get you anyway…" It was inhaled like a breeze.

B

Light immediately tried to struggle himself free, but the demon was just to strong.

The guy had an iron grip.

"W-What do you want?" Light began to panic.

B meant trouble, big trouble!

"You" He tried to whisper it the deepest and sexiest way possible, but it only made Light shiver even more in disgust.

Light felt like puking.

"Heck, let go you creep!"

"Oh no, I'm gonna enjoy thins…"

Light got slammed onto the floor and on his back. His arms got pinned by some black force, making it impossible to move.

B's face turned into a grin as he saw the teen struggle like that.

His eyes were glowing red.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" he took a scalpel out of his pocket and brought it to Light's chest.

Little chuckles escaping his lungs as he closed the space between the scalpel and some skin, making his first cut.

Blood broiled out, staining the shirt.

The cut was small but hurt him worse than all those years in nothingness did.

He screamed.

"Thank you, I enjoy you beautiful voice like this."

B cut again.

But this time it was his arm, tearing some of the muscles within it.

The cut was longer, but didn't hurt as bad. He managed to bite his lip.

B bowed down to his ear.

"So much blood…"

He lowered himself to the fresh wound and started sucking hard on it, stopping it from closing the wound.

It hurt like hell.

Light bit his lip harder with every inch that got covered by the tongue.

It was too much. He screamed again.

B went off the wound only to make a new one.

This time it was his collarbone.

This was the most painful experience.

B grew tired of his blood stained sweater and tore it apart.

As he got a good glance at Light's body he smirked again.

"What nice decorations I did to you torso, don't you think?"

He traced every one.

Light screwed his eyes shut in pain.

B got fascinated with the sight he got. He grinned so that his teeth showed; somehow making his eyes glow more and more red.

He made his way to the new leak in a matter of a heartbeat. This time it was skin on skin.

Light was forced to bite his lip again.

He didn't know if he was going to scream or throw up at the same time if he opened his mouth now.

His lip started bleeding.

The blood rolled down his chin and was about to go over the jawbone.

He froze.

What if it rolled down to B and he decided to come up?

Oh no…

Light already knew what was happening.

The line of blood slid down his neck and towards his enemy.

The teen tried to struggle himself free, but only got B to open his eyes and see the blood racing towards him.

He chuckled on the wound, letting intense pain go through Light's body.

B slowly started to lick his way up the teen's neck. Letting his victim shiver by making circling movements.

The demon was in ecstasy.

As he reached the bone he lifted himself up to meet Light's gaze.

Cold breath came upon his features.

B let one of his fingers come up to the still bleeding wound and toyed around with it.

Light screamed again. The pain it set free was just too intense to bite away.

B wasn't held back and made his way to the bleeding lip.

He was just so close a-

SMACK

* * *

SMACK

Light's head was send flying over to the left. A burning pain entered his cheek as he noticed his new blurry vision. His wrists were pinned under something heavy, right next to his head.

As he turned he only saw a black ball hovering over him.

He was being yelled as and shacked.

The ball began to form spikes from it and more color in the middle.

It was L.

His eyes were widely open and he gritted his teeth.

He looked scared.

Light felt something warm come to his cheek and being caressed.

"…L…?"

He noticed that the grip he was in relaxed.

"Y-your back?"

The detective lowered himself to rest on Light's chest, slowly pulling him into an embrace.

He heard him sigh.

"What happened?"

"That was the second heart attack you gave me today."

Light still didn't get it.

As he put his arms around the form, he stopped.

There was something at his lip.

No…

Blood.

Light wanted to smack himself but couldn't without hitting L to.

He bit his lip in real as he dreamed?

The teen rose up and took L with him.

"What the…"

The blood had slid down his neck and stained the shirt red.

"What did you dream about?"

"L, it was just a random nightmare…nothing special."

The detective's eyes narrowed.

"Light, you screamed like there was no tomorrow. I shook you in every direction possible, but you just wouldn't wake up. THAT was not just a nightmare where you get chased by some werewolf. It was causing you immense pain, and I want my answer, NOW!"

Light blushed madly and looked away.

He had screamed to?

"It was j-just a nightmare…"

"And what was it about?"

The teen grew silent.

"Oh, I won't let you get away without telling me! You nearly killed me with that earlier, this time I get what I need!"

What was he to say? That he had been confronted by his two dead followers and nearly kissed by B?

L's hand came back to his neck and held him close, feeling the Light's heartbeat.

"Please don't lie about it ether. You really scared the crap out of me."

"…Sorry…"

"Sorry all you want, but you are still going to tell me tonight!"

"Well…"

L's hand came up to his lip and started tracing the wound he had bit in there. It made all the pain go away instantly. Making circling moves around that one spot.

Light relaxed.

"Basically, I was only tortured by B. Cut over and over again."

"That's all?"

Light shrugged up.

"All? I was fully aware of being cut open and toyed around and you say 'That's all'?"

Ok, he was pissed now.

"No, I did not mean it that way…" L sighed.

"Oh, how then?"

He didn't know why, but the detective liked seeing Light angry like this. There was this spark in his eyes. It made him want to throw himself onto his beauty and hug him to unconsciousness.

"I mean that you started screaming for like 30 minutes ago, but have been out for 2 hours. There must have been something else in it to…right?"

Light looked away, making the detective even more curious.

So?"

"Just some wicked things, all unimportant."

L's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry Light, but I don't believe you. I want details!"

"No!"

"Oh yes!"

"NO!"

L turned away.

"Ok…If Yagami-kun doesn't want to tell me that information, he doesn't have to…I'm not trustworthy anyway…"

"No, I didn't mean to…"

Light didn't want to make L unhappy. It was one of the things he really didn't want to let happen again.

He had L's attention again.

"I was just reminded of my actions as Kira, and how horribly screwed they were. That's what filled the time besides me walking in some empty space."

"What do you mean by reminded?"

"Misa and Higuchi came and screamed their lungs out…"

"In what way?"

"In a mad way…" Now that was obvious.

L pulled Light into a new tight embrace.

"Little idiot."

"But they were right."

L tensed up in shock, narrowing his brows.

"That's true but-"

"No but, L. It was true and it still is. My mind and actions are still all brainless and only bring misfortune. Just like this morning."

"Wait, that was not-"

"Yes it was the stupidest thing I could think of to get me just some freedom, and I totally regret it. I got you angry, and I really don't want to do that. And they have a right to yell at me. I was the one who tore their lives apart with some idiotic dream I had. And to be frankly, I don't want you to get into B's way and get hurt. That would be the last thing I'd take. "

Shut up

If the teen wasn't going to silent up this minuet, he would make him.

"And what do you suggest I do? Just pretend as if nothing happened?"

"You have to hand me over."

"NO!"

"Stop thinking about me and more about your own safety, L! You weren't brought back just to die in some case again. And it already is a wonder that you can be in the same room without tackling me and chocking my last air out. I killed you, dam it! Come to realize th-"

"Shut it!"

"Why deny it?"

L's nerves were at an end already. The entire day had been so stressful, it almost made him tired.

He gripped his ears.

"Just stop this"

He knew that he should hate the teen, but every bloody cell in his body went against that thought. He had to be near Light, always. It was like some rash that hurt if not being satisfied. And putting Light into a cell would only separate them again. Plus, he would only watch the camera and not focus on the case.

Hearing Light say such nonsense got him heartbroken. It would only turn into more anger and he didn't want to get mad again. It had gotten them into this conversation in the first place by making him suspicious of the beauty.

Hell, he loved Light.

"It's true and you know it!"

L pressed harder onto his ears.

"Be quiet"

Please…

"Heck, just hand me over to B and forget the memories abo-"

SNAP

He had gone too far.

L shot up onto Light, pinning the teen under him as they fell back into the pillows. Lips came crashing onto each other, begging silently for an end.

They got what they wanted.

The beauty went limp in under his grip, gasping at the sudden action. Not pushing him away.

He closed his eyes.

The sudden contact of soft skin sent immense chills of lust through L's body. Having the teen under him like this wasn't to be put in words. It felt as if a door had opened to make things clear.

He loved Light.

That was clear now.

L wanted to moan in pleasure, but managed to restrain himself for the confused boy under him.

Next problem

He got Light silent all right, but how would he explain it without the teen backing away in disgust?

They slowly parted. L regretting the loss of warm soft skin he just left.

He opened his eyes.

Light was still not moving, and glaring at him.

He was probably confused out of his mind, probably not even knowing what he was going to say.

L sighed again.

The kiss had let him relax, taking all the stress, worry, and pain away that had grown over the entire day.

He was relieved.

"I told you to stop, but you never listened. You hate me now, I know, but I won't let anybody have you. Remember that! Not Watari, not Near, and surly not B. Like it or not, but I will keep you by my side and nothing is going to change my mind! Yes, I know that I should hate you, but to be frankly, I just love you too much. And nothing in this world can stop me from that. "

A bright blush danced over his cheeks, bringing some color to his pale face.

"…You…kissed…me"

"Look, I'm sorry about my outburst just now, kissing might not have been the best thing to do, but please stop that sick talking of yours. It hurt more than every wound ever did."

"You like me?"

L took a mental moment to over think his answer. He was going tell the truth.

"Yes Light, I like you. To be frankly, I love you. You are the first person to have the world's three top detectives to fall for you, badly."

"But y-you like B…"

L's eyes went wide in shock.

"WHAT? How the heck did you come to that sick conclusion?"

"You…he…"

Light gripped his head.

"Y-You said that he wanted to kill me because you loved me more than him, and that that was terribly wrong. So I …thought…you liked him. That you would ever think of me like that was beyond my level."

L brought his hand up to Light's slapped cheek and let his fingers gently glide over its burning skin.

"You come to stupid thoughts at times. Why should I like him?"

"Maybe because he is a cleaner criminal than me…"

L's eyes closed in anger again.

"Say that again and I will make you pay my style."

"…"

"Finally you listen to what I say"

Light sat up and looked straight into L's face.

"So you like me…"

L blinked at that question. Didn't he just answer that?

"I love y-"

Suddenly, L's head was yanked forwards. His lips being pressed against sweet warm ones again.

His mind cut off immediately making him willingly for anything.

For god's sake, someone could come in and try to stab him, he wouldn't care. Nothing in this world could ever have a greater importance than his Light.

His strong arm went behind Light's head, pulling him harder into the kiss.

The other went around the teens waist, holding his there steadily and lowering them onto the bed again.

The kiss was hot.

Light's arms went around his neck, screaming for skin contact.

The sensation was overflowing both with pure desire, making their body temperature rise as if they had been running marathons.

L couldn't get enough. He started sucking on the little wound the teen must have forgotten about. Making Light moan slightly.

Both needed air.

They parted slowly, gasping for it.

Light's arms slid down, clinging to L's shirt. He rested his head onto the other's chest.

Tears came rolling down the teen's cheek. Making themselves only noticeable due to the wetness.

L got immediately alarmed. He gripped both sides of Light's face and lifted him up.

"What's wrong?" The words were filled with worry.

Light looked straight into his eyes and smiled weakly.

"I'm happy!"

It took him some time before he saw the deep meaning in those words.

It made him smile to.

L pulled Light into a soft, innocent kiss.

He let one of his hands glide behind the back, and the other one staying at the warm cheek.

He really couldn't get enough of this.

Every time their lips touched, a firework of burning love raced through his body, making him go numb.

They parted.

The detective went right to Light's neck to land his first kiss on the sensitive skin.

Light moaned in pleasure. How did the detective know?

L found a new hobby. He nuzzled himself into the seductive skin and inhaled its sweet sent.

Light held L to his chest. Not really happy that L found his weak spot so quickly, but it was too late now.

"Let's keep this a secret from the others for some time, ok?" L didn't want to see Watari's reaction to their relationship. Nears wasn't imaginable.

Light wasn't too eager to have them hate him ether.

"That would probably be best at the moment."

"Yes…the others wouldn't really like it, I believe."

Light smiled and buried his face in L's hair. It was so fluffy; he wanted to fall asleep again.

"L…"

"Hm?"

He kissed the detective's scalp softly.

"I love you."

_My mistake_

* * *

OH HELL THIS IS FINISHED!!!! ÖxÖ……I'm so exhausted right now I wanna go to bed…YoY…it's nearly midnight and I have school tomorrow…PoP….darn you school…..

I am so sorry that this took an entire week. I had the beta finished on Sunday but everything got me from typing it off…please forgive me YoY….

X3 I love this chapter….It was a hell to write, but it is worth staying up 11 hours just to write x3

Please enjoy it like I did! ^w^

I have no experience in writing fluff or romance, so please give me feedback on the love part earlier…O_O I need to know how I should continue the next couple of one's…Is it too much…or too cheesy? Did I get them together to fast? Please tell me! ^o^ Flames are welcomed.

It took me 12 chapters to bring those two together…x3….x(…..kinda short…..but I need it for the next couple of chapters….

Tomorrow is a special day for me…x3 My baby (Fanfiction) is already one hole month old…^w^ But sadly I'm away the entire day…

The night mare Light had was a normal one…nothing supernatural if you think that…

Review? OwO =3 ^o^

* * *

NEW ADDITION ON 26.6.09 (the day after.)

I still can't belive it.....

I was standing in the bathroom read to brush my teeth for school, as the raidio annonced the Michael Jackson died a couple of hors ago. I was ( still am) in total shock since today was supposed to be happy about my Fanfiction's brithday...But this is just to much. I cried for the first three hours in school, and now I don't feel anything at all anymore...

A tribute to Michael Jackson.

I may not be his biggest fan, but I still respected him.

R.I.P

We did love you


	13. Love bites

Chapter 13

* * *

Love bites

Tuesday 28.

Warmth….

L was in paradise!

His neck was buried in Light's neck curve, making the sleeping teen defenseless against a kinky torture. Marvelous!

The detective nuzzled closer to the sensitive thing and inhaled its sent.

Caramel

Light smelled like caramel

Ok, not directly. It was mixed with some chocolate and a tint of peanut. It switched between those three.

L let his hand come to the other side of the teen's neck and pulled himself closer.

This was better than drugs.

The detective kept inhaling the intensive aroma, it was just so inviting. He started kissing down every inch he could get, tenderly.

The soft skin under his lips was tickling him, addicting him more and more. It sent vibes through his entire body, making him want more.

Sniffing wasn't enough anymore.

Touching was nice, but didn't satisfy his urge.

L started nibbling on the candy disposed under him, drawing little bite marks on his way, but so tiny that they wouldn't leave marks. They vanished after a minute.

He let his tongue run over the fine velvet that crushed every bit of his sanity with each inch he tried.

It burned, but not the spicy hot way. No, more like sending pokes of unknown flavor down his spine. For the first time in his life, the great detective L didn't know what to think.

His mind cut off.

Light tasted sweet, which was all he could tell.

The real flavor was unspecified. In the entire history, he had never tried something that was similar to this neck.

He started sucking and licking harder. The great detective went numb on the warm body, only wanting more and more of this treat.

There was a groan.

L was woken up as he felt Light stir in his sleep. He had almost forgot that the teen wasn't a fan of being licked, petted, or even touched on the neck.

An evil thought crossed his mind.

It was 7:42 am, so almost time to get up anyway.

L grinned.

The detective would make Light moan this morning, and if it was the last thing he was going to do!

He started nibbling and sucking on the candy again, but still not enough to leave a mark.

L stopped a sec to think about yesterday again.

Yesterday had been a quite interesting day indeed. After their little 'conversation', they didn't have any option but to go back to the others in the investigation room. When Near and Watari set their eyes on Light, they acted as if he was some half broken glass doll, about to break again, constantly asking if he was alright. Of course he always nodded and answered politely. Both L and Light had been in an unusual good mood after their return. It made Near more and more suspicious about what he told the teen about the test. He thought it had been some lie to make him calm down from anger. But Light answered fully, not mentioning the parts they shared together. But it still left Near conscious about their time, but after a while he eventually gave up. L hadn't kept them work too hard since his friend was still a bit weary….Watari had insisted, too.

And it had it benefits! They got some time for more cuddling, and he even became a good night kiss.

Sleeping turned out to be a rather nice hobby, especially when you could use your time to molest your precious treasure like he could.

He went back to his job, sucking and biting harder to pull a reaction out of his victim, and enjoying every second.

He felt Light stir and groan more often with every bite he landed on the beauty.

Light could groan all he wanted, L wouldn't stop until he moaned for him!

He bit a little harder.

"Uhmmm…suop" The teen was slowly waking.

L had to hurry with his plan. His love could defend himself if at full wakeness.

He stopped biting and sucking the golden skin, just to continue with the more friendlier licking, and that all he could find. Tracing it all as if it was some oversweet cake.

Light grabbed L's shirt and gasped sometimes at the treatment. He was still too sleepy to push the weight away.

"Daaah, stoop L!" Light screwed his eyes shut.

He was feeling extreme pleasure, and he was almost enjoying this. But being defenseless in such a battle hurt his pride! He had to find a way to fight back.

"…stop…" His voice wasn't working correctly anymore.

L on the other side was loving this. Light's groaning and talking made his throat vibrate. And that made his tongue tickle.

Oh, screw the case at the moment, this had to be treasured!

He just continued to torture his love.

"God, If you don't stop now I'll get ha-"

L bit as hard as he could.

"Aaah!" The beauty didn't have the time to turn the volume in his voice. It was still on vacation.

A moan.

The detective bit and sucked lightly on the now wounded flesh, drawing a little moan with every movement.

"Stop!"

He did. L lifted himself up to examine his masterpiece.

He froze.

Light's entire neck was all red and blue, covered with little marks all over it.

Weren't they keeping it a secret?

He knew that as soon as the teen glanced into the mirror, he would be dead.

"Your awake…" New topic here. Maybe he could struggle his death out a little.

Light gripped his swollen skin without knowing.

"Well yes! How can anybody sl- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NECK???"

The beauty shot up and jumped for something reflectable, making L fall hard to the ground.

Why did he always end up on the floor?

"How the…" Light was at a loss of words.

"W-Why did you do that?"

L gripped his head and growled at the pain.

"To wake you"

"I am wakable in different, normal ways, thank you very much!"

The detective put on a pout.

"But all I wanted was to get a chance to kiss you."

Light's heart melted away at the sight.

L on the floor, pouting like a little child begging for candy, and still all messy from bed.

He turned away, blushing madly.

Two arms came wrapping around his thin waist as he kept thinking about the imagine that just had been displayed. If B forgot to get him, L would. Because being pulled to a hot body wasn't at all something he was used to.

" I want a pretty mark from you to!" He snuggled to the teen's ear and whispered those words so softly, it was almost impossible to disobey.

"B-But the others."

L turned and trapped Light against the closet. He took his shirt off, right in front of his viewer, of course noticing his loud gasp.

He smirked.

Light was staring at his god dammed sexy torso, mouth open in shock about the muscular movie he just got shown.

His love just looked away and blushed again. Probably restraining himself from fainting again.

"Here!" L put his index finger on a spot right under his collar bone, right on Light's hight.

"B-But what i-"

"No buts! Yes I like yours very much! Light, you won't get around this!" The detective has all his, and he wanted the world to know.

The beauty hesitated before he took in the soft skin and aided it with a tender kiss.

L went numb again. He was able to bring his arms around the body again, but that was about all.

The feeling he was getting broke every thought trying to reunite with the two-man task force. The glorious sensation that crept over him made him moan just like Light had earlier.

If this was what Light had been feeling the entire morning, the darn it, he would let the teen get a other second of sleep ever again!

His love moved away, slowly looking into L's eyes.

The detective couldn't hold it anymore. He let one of his hands come up to the torchured neck and pulled Light into a fluffy kiss.

Kissing his territory was still his all-time favorite. Feeling those soft and adorable lips touching his own made him see stars again. The taste of them was totally different again. It reminded him of strawberries, but a lot did that. The fact that the teen didn't even tough them made it hard to believe though.

They parted.

L pulled his Light into tight to his chest in a loving embrace, letting his face snuggle back to its throne, Light tiger eye colored hair.

"I think the others are going to send Near up soon. We should hurry with getting dressed."

"And I think that you should defiantly wear a turtle neck today. There in season anyway, and it covers and warms some red and blue things here"

Light groaned again.

"I can't believe you did that…"

L chuckled at that. His love was just so cute! The mark he put on to claim his property wasn't going to be the only, but maybe he should reduce the biting and sucking to just kissing and licking. All worked as long as it made someone moan or scream in pleasure.

L backed away and looked Light straight into the eyes.

They were glorious.

He let his hand for the teen's neck come up to the cheek and started petting it.

"Let's go"

He kissed Light's forehead and continued to undress.

As both finished, they cleaned up the mess and went for the hall. There, Near was just about to enter their room.

He was startled at the movement the door made without him touching it. And after the first few seconds he noticed the awkward happiness between them again, but said nothing.

They all went down to start their work again.

Love bites

* * *

End of this Fan Fiction! =3 Hope you liked it, but his is the final chapter.

…

…

…

Naaaaaaaa, I would never let off here! XD NEVER!!!!!!! I love this baby with all my heart, and nothing can stop me from it! I'm like at 8 – 20 % here…..so you guys can expect it to go looooooong….x3 very very long! X3

But honestly, I have a bad and a good thing to tell you

Lets start with the bad….

I'm going on vacation to visit my family in America…..( X3 Yay! °w^ )

But the real bad thing is that I will be working on a farm from Monday till Friday. Which means that I won't be able to update for a that time. Only Sundays…YoY….And that till end of July.

The good one is that through the increased time, I can't write longer and better chapters! =3 Fully detailed and with lots of fluff! ^w^

Now back to the chapter…

HELLA!!!! O_O Its 1:30 am over here and I have to catch my plane in 10 hours ( I still have to sleep )

The next chapter is going to be about Mello and Matt as far as I can tell….xo *yawn*

Please tell me how this chapter has been… I personal think it was too cheesy….but my sis insisted on it…x3 So? O_O

Sorry the chapter is so short…Y_Y But I had to do so much for this vacation that I actually wasn't allowed to write anything…I tricked my mom…x3

Please review ant tell me if the style of writing is ok..ÜoÜ =3 If its OK, then I can write more lovey love birdy chapters…XD

YAAAAAAAWN

Review? OwO


	14. Like a game

Chapter 13

Like a game

* * *

'So here I am again. Driving down that highway, thinking about my babe…

I wonder how he is right now. Just imagine him sitting there at a window, morning sunlight easily brushing over his face, slightly tracing the outlines of his features. He is enjoying the view and thinking of me. Missing me and in total believe of my death, like I'm some faraway dream he can never reach. Tears in his eyes, making them all watery and soft, almost drowning in pain.

…

..

.

Or he is just in some random building and planning some awkward things, chewing on a chocolate candy bar.'

Matt was driving down the Tokyo highway, fallen deep in thoughts.

He had found a rather big lead on his first job, finding Mello.

There had been a group of undercover politicians that messed up and brought up some plans the mafia had kept secret. They escaped the police in some maleficent way but reviled some of the plans their group studied.

A few days later the Mizu hotel in central Tokyo had a apartment exploiting, leaving a group of dead politicians behind. That information alone doesn't say anything, but Matt found not only footprints of leather boots , he also found a Hershey's chocolate bar wrapper in the lobby, and it was from England.

At least he had a lead.

With this information he could categorize Mello's next victims and maybe even see him.

But Matt also found a warehouse, on the outside of Tokyo, that was not only abandoned because of its very sandy soil, and its animal attacks, but neighbor have been said that groups of people have been seen there.

He was very thankful that B had given him the list of warehouses. Almost all were abandoned, so he had about a big list of where Mello could be.

The driver also got a gun from his new fried, sadly, it was missing some bullets.

Had B been shooting someone?

Well, even if, Mello wasn't really that innocent eather.

Matt was driving into the lane and stopping right in front of the building, slowly examining it.

He pulled out the blue prints and studied them again.

The building was very deeply built. It went down 5 stories, and every one was about the size of a normal grocery store.

He slowly made his way to the entrance. The light was on inside.

Gun first he entered.

Matt slowly walked down the rusty old stairs and made his way through the first floor.

The lights where still on, which meant there was someone in the building. Someone that didn't want to be found since nobody would live down here on his own will, even a homeless had a better shelter.

The first floor was lined in an 'S' form. Having storage rooms left and right from the pathway.

He kept on going.

Matt successfully finished the first floor and moved onto the second.

This was all just like some live action video game to him now. Making him concentrate and be careful with every step.

This was his game! And no one could beat him in this.

The second floor looked even worse. No wonder this place ran out of business. The dump looked nicer.

Matt knew that if he found Mello in here, that he would take him to a nice long shower, together. Making up for the years and getting rid of some frustration.

He heard voices.

The teens ears flew up, trying to find out from where the noise came from. Sadly though, it came from behind him, which meant that whoever it was, they found his car, and with that his PSP.

He'd kill them straight if they touched it or dared to play and go Game Over! Oh that be the last they see.

Matt had no choice but to go farther.

He was almost trapped.

The third floor.

The teen hurried through his level, and he heard more voices.

His nerves were almost at an end, the new sound was coming from the other side, which meant he would have to start using his gun and shoot his way through the crowd.

He found the stairs, but he thought that he left a treasure chest behind.

"Hey? Who are you."

There were a couple of bad ass dressed men sitting on the stairs, all armed with heavy weapons. They probably played guard and just realized that Matt was armed with a gun pointing to their brain.

" YOU ARENT ONE OF US!"

"MAYBE HE IS A COP"

One of them instantly pulled out his gun and attempted to shoot, but Matt had played this far too many times to let it get so far.

Bang.

The guy got a headshot and landed on the floor.

"WT- YOU FUCKING PU-"

Bang.

2 gone 5 to go.

They started running, hard.

Matt followed shooting, but missed 2. He slowly went back and got the guys hoodie, covering his face.

Ok, now this was getting hard. He didn't know in what number, or what armor they were. They could maybe blow him away and Mello would never find out that he lived.

He continued.

Shouts and alarms were not to be overheard. Apparently there was quite a crowd here.

The guns were just hung around his slender body as backup, making it almost impossible for him to run out of power.

The stairs.

Suddenly, a couple of bullets made their way towards him, but never even scratched his skin.

As if someone could beat him…

Matt shot into the direction they came and heard some screams after that.

He collected more guns and moved around in the fourth floor, avoiding bullets and playing a real life version of Counterstrike.

Bang.

He was hit.

Matt garbed his arm and tried to mend the pain that was dwelling inside of it.

That basterd was going to pay, badly!

He took out his machine gun and made the group of mafias become Swiss cheese, magically.

There was no way he would let them get away with this!

The teen continued running from one corner to the other, trying to avoid every gun that was pointed in his direction, and doing a good job.

The last pair of stairs.

The finally level, ready to save Peach this time.

The only thing that stood between his and B's goal.

He jumped down in one role, hearing bullets cross around him as he preformed his ninja roll. While still in the air he pulled out 2 Magnums and shot everything he could possibly catch in his movement.

Maybe he really did play too much video games, but if this was the result of his hard training, no way he'd let it fall!

"You Punk! How could you?"

That voice

The sweet familiar voice…Mello…

Matt was about to turn around with a glee full smile on his face, but got shoot in the sholder. His hurting body hit the ground with a loud blast.

"Finally. Did we hire only baby's?"

The teen turned his head, just so he could barely see Mello standing in front of him.

Gold blond hair, shining blue eyes, tight leather clothes, a scar in his face, and a heck of a sexy ass.

Mello

"Sorry bitch, but you have to wake up way earlier to beat me."

He pointed the gun in Matt's face, not aware of who was in front of him.

"Say good bye"

" STOP IT MELLS!"

" Oh you sh- what did you just call me?"

"Mello"

The wounded soldier had a hard time breathing. His entire body was in total pain, and he couldn't even defend himself, but he managed to sit up a little.

"How do you know that Name?"

Matt's bloody and shaking hand came up to the hoodie and he slowly lifted the cap covering his face down.

As it fell down, a very loud gasp entered the room.

Mello fell backwards to the floor and crawled back a little.

" You can't… YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE FREAKING DEAD!"

He grinned

"I'm home, Darling!"

Like a game

* * *

Y_Y…I don't think there is a way to apologize for my tardiness, but please except this.

On the forth of July, I fell off my grandfathers tractor and was almost smashed under it. 2 seconds more on this FF wouldn't have a writer anymore.

As I told you, I'm working on a farm, which is no excuse for not updating. But the Farmer chose to have more as one careers.

He is a Pastor.

A Baptist Pastor.

I can NOT leave my notebook without being 100% sure it is secure.

We are having revival and I am going to church 2 or 3 times a day (which I didn't plan DX It steals like almost 5 hour every day.)

I have to help cook for many people which steals more time, pick vegetables, go to the market, bake banana and zucchini bread, and mow like 9 fields of lawn.

But I don't mind that, I'm happy actually, but the main problem is that there is only one PC and its not very hidden.

So I plan on doing my work on Saturdays and post it on Sundays! ^w^…which didn't work last week…

Please forgive my tardiness on this chapter! YoY…I'll try to get it going better the next one!

But how was this chapter? OwO

I hope I didn't put too much play thought in there.

I have no clue about shooting games, all the info in here is what I picked up from the guys out of my class… X3 Hope it was enough.

Review? OwO


	15. The princess and her knight

_._~The princess and her knight~_._

"I'm home, Darling!"

Mello sat there, crumbled up against the wall on the far side of the room. His blue eyes were wide in disbelief and shock. He was breathing heavy and looked very pale. His mouth was moving but no words came out. They were probably some prayers to god, questioning this sight that ought to be wrong.

Matt got up, grabbing his arm by the way in pain, and as he finally stood he simply turned and smiled at Mello.

The blond didn't like this at all.

Mello got the gun next to his foot and pointed it in Matt's direction, ready for the first movement he would make.

"Don't you dare come near me, lying Asshole! I can see that this is a trick"

The young redhead snarled at that. If his love didn't believe it now, then he wouldn't believe it in a hundred years. He was simply being stubborn, in a cute way though.

Matt groaned again from the pain.

"Shut up and stick that gun away Mells. As for your information, I am real. My body consists of real flesh and bones, you have just proven that yourself."

The blond just stared at the intruder, still not used to be called that name.

"There is no earthly way you could have risen. The only ones that have were killed by the Death Note, and I certainly know that you haven't died like that."

"Mells, sometimes you're too stupid for your own good. There are other ways to rise someone without them having to die a supernatural way, you know?"

"I am not stupid! Who are you to call me that anyway?"

"I am somebody that is in desperate frustration and needs someone to let it out on, and you know what I mean!"

Mello went quiet.

"Finally…"

As the gun lowered, Matt made his first steps toward his beloved, hoping the dammed weapon would stay down.

"…but how…"

Mello didn't look very calm. He was biting his lip and eyeing every part of the red's body, making sure this was really who he was told to be.

He gave up; his heart took over and blocked every bit of sanity that was left in him.

Matt was tackled to the ground. The blond before him jumped so powerfully that it sent them both flying backwards.

The landing was quite ruff, since he was the one that played pillow in this game.

"Urgf- What the freaking heck was that for, hu-"

His lips where captured by a pair of warm hungry ones. They desperately forced him back to the full ground again, letting this slide because he himself was in desperate need of this.

A pair of leather coated arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to his love, and slowly interfering with his hair. Pulling the red mop closer and closer, as if this was an attempt to suffocate him.

Both parted only seconds after. They were so going to have more later.

"Where were you all this time?"

Matt gasped for air first. "I was only reborn yesterday. Sorry, but you weren't too easy to find, and your attack at the hotel was just too obvious."

"No, I'm sorry. I was just so sunk in depression. Your death wasn't really easy on me."

"You shouldn't be sorry, Mells. I love you and it's just normal for me to follow you. And if you go missing, I'll be the first one to trace you down!"

"Damn, how I missed you , Sexbomb."

The red haired teen only smirked at that.

"I'll do everything for you ,Princess!"

Matt's hand came up to the boy sitting on his stomach and traced the scar on his side.

"Your face is still haunting my dreams, making it unbearable for me to let go."

Right after he said that, the pain in his shoulder made its self noticeable, causing the teen to grab it and grit his teeth tightly.

"What the… sorry about that."

Matt mentally and physically laughed, noting that the blond would have to make up for this later.

"Can you sit up?"

"Let's hope! Or else I won't be the only with problems"

Mello forced Matt up by the other shoulder, not caring if he was wounded, he should survive that.

The red teen bit his lip and tried not to scream out a awful amount on curses.

"Oh, come on. It's just a flesh wound, not Kira. "

"Haha, very funny. If you weren't damn sexy I would hit you now."

Mello grinned and put his arms around his knight. Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Apology accepted!"

Matt felt some wet substance slide down his neck.

"Oh, don't tell me y-, Mells stop, please!"

"I-I missed you so much…"

He wrapped his arms around the sobbing goddess, trying to calm the beauty down as much as possible. But on the same time trying to suppress his own tears.

"I missed you for too long, I first have to get my mind back to understand to joy I feel right now."

"Stop your stupid poetic hymns, you're a dirty pervert and you know it."

"I know, but I still love you, princess"

"I love you too, oh dear slave."

"I'll be your slave anytime" Matt ginned.

Mello frowned. "You're getting pervy again."

"Probably, but I'm the man in this relationship! I am allowed to do that!"

"Yes, but you are never the dominate one here."

Matt was frowning now.

"Sadly…"

Mello sighed and got up from his blood covered boyfriend.

"I'll have to give you a big long bath, you stink!"

"Thank you, but I think I'm too wounded to wash myself."

"Pervert… I like it"

"I know, but it's the only thing that keeps my mind off of the pain!"

Matt's arm was brought over the blonds shoulder and he was lifted to his feet.

"How the heck did you come back anyway?"

"…"

Now Mello was suspicious. This battle would not be lost so easily.

"Tell, my ears are open wide."

"Ever heard of black magic?"

"…" Mello shrugged away a bit. "Are you a wizard?"

Matt broke out in laughter, but soon stopped because it hurt too much.

"No…but if you were brought back by some miracle, it shouldn't be too hard to believe in magic, right?"

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean I have to believe it."

"It's all what he told me though"

"Who?"

It grew silent again.

Mello pinched Matt into his side.

"HPGF- OW! SOMEONE YOU HATE ALRIGHT!"

"KIRA?"

"No"

"Puh, lucky for you!"

"I know. How can I even get near you if I was saved by Kira…"

"Sorry hun, but you know I hate him, no offence."

"You still hate him…"

Mello continued to think.

"Near?"

"No"

Ok, now Mello was confused. Sure there was this one man at the fairgrounds that bumped him and made all his candy fall down, but that was all he really hated bad, right?

"Who is it?"

"…"

Matt got pinched again.

"GRMPF- STOP THAT!"

"tell me!"

"ONLY IF YOU DON'T PINCH ME AGAIN!"

"Ok"

"B"

"What d- WHAT?"

"Backup, you remember him?"

Mello just glared at Matt.

"…you mean…that bloody basterd saved you?"

"Yes, hear Mello, I know its hard to understand but he-"

"No no, I don't think you understand this. Beyond Birthday tried to make L's name bad."

"He has changed."

The blond grew silent again.

"What do you mean…"

Matt knew that he could talk all he wanted, Mello wouldn't change his mind. It was death set.

" I can't change your mind, can I?"

"No"

The red sighed.

"Could you at least stop hating him a bit, for me?"

"Why should I? Did you see his victims in Los Angeles? They were freaking disfigured! So give me a simple explanation and maybe you can move it a bit forward."

Matt pushed Mello away and put both hands on his shoulders.

"I am the reason. If it weren't for him, I'd be still dead, rotting in hell."

"…"

"Yes, I know you still hate him, but there is a reason he brought me back, and I don't know how he brought me back, but he has a reasonable plan, and I should thank him by helping him."

"Oh and what would that be" Mello was in a very bad mood now.

"You know that Kira died of a heart attack…"

"What?"

"Yes, Light Yagami alias Kira 1 died of a heart attack, and was reborn a couple of weeks ago."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and since he was killed by him, B wants to bring him to justice and turn him into the police as the big end to the great Kira. And I couldn't do it without you…"

"I still hate him."

"I know" Matt groaned." "But apparently, the Yagami-boy is living with L, lying to him and hiding from justice."

"WHAT?"

The red held his ear. Mello could be so loud at times.

"HE IS LIVING WITH L, HIDING FROM THE POLICE AND LYING TO YOUR IDOL! GOT IT?"

"YES, BUT I DON'T BELIEVE IT"

"WELL DO, BECAUSE IT'S WHATS FACT!"

"YOU SURE?"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"YOU STOP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Thank you!"

"I can't believe it…"

"I know, I didn't either…but apparently he wouldn't get me back if it wasn't, right?"

"There is something fishy here; can I personally talk to B?"

"If you don't scream!"

"Oh, is he a god now or something?" Mello was annoyed at this. He was the only higher being in Matt's life, and it should stay that way to!

"Let's just go before I bleed to death…please…"

"Cry baby, I'll get you home before you die, no problem."

Mello packed Matt over his shoulders and carried him out.

"Where are you guy's at?"

"A hotel across from headquarters, the big fancy one."

"What ever, but how will we make it up with you red painted like this?"

"Beats me, maybe we should call him over and ask for a first aid kit and some new clothes."

Mello took out Matt's phone and gave it to the wounded soldier.

He dialed a number in and put it to his ear, trying to climb the stairs leading to the 2nd floor, and grinning at the success. Mello looked over to him and shrugged close enough to hear the conversation.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, you able to pick us up?"

"_Matt? What happened?"_

"He got himself hurt, Idiot."

"Stop it ,Mells"

"_Is Mello with you?"_

"Yeah, and I'm seriously injured and look worse than any victim you could ever come up with."

"…_where are you?"_

"At the warehouse 49 in south Tokyo, from the list you gave me?"

"_I'll be there in 1 hour, ok?"_

Matt groaned " Any faster?"

"_half an hour?"_

"But hurry, I'm covered with blood and smell even worse than all the rotten corpses in the graveyard."

"_I will."_

Matt hung up. His chest was hurting badly from the two bullets.

This would be an interesting day.

* * *

On the other line:

B was holding his phone still stiff to his ear listening to the beeping.

Matt was apparently covered with blood and smelling like a dead person. Looking worse than anything he had ever seen?

Oh Matt, you little fool.

"Is someone going to die tonight?"

Azael came from the dining room.

B grinned and chuckled.

"Oh yes, someone is going to die tonight!"

The princess and her knight

* * *

Hey guys! ^w^ OwO

I have ood new for those that don't think this is uterly booring! ^w^ My work is over, wich means I can upload more chapters, sooner, and without constantly hiding my note book. Plus the time that revival stole from me can be used now to! ^w^

I hope you guys are alright! ^o^ because I am feeilng awesome!

By the way, what do you think of the chapter? Please tell me! I can only get better if people tell me what to do! SO if there are any complains, please tell me! )w(

For those that have school next week. It won't affect my writing because I don't go to school here! X3

So please tell me if I did something unpleasent in this chapter. I know its short like the one before, but as soon as I get the next chapter going, I'll mix them together, so they get 1 big chapter! ^w^ (Which was actually my Idea all along, but I didn't have time to write the hole thing, and I didn't want to make you wait 1 month for a chapter...XP)

review? 'w'

* * *


	16. Loves rollercoaster

_Loves rollercoaster_

After the little fuzzy wake up this morning.

L, Light, and Near were headed down back to the investigation room, to start a new fresh day.

The three went to the kitchen in their suite.

The morning had started off great, until it came to the choice of food.

The great detective couldn't keep his eye candy taking nothing but coffee, and forced Light into 3 sandwiches. If he did not agree, he wouldn't stop calling him stupid honorables again.

But on the contrary, he had to devour a entire apple with his sweets.

The two took on the little combat like it was a deadly fight between good and, well, also good.

Near just ignored the fighting friends and went over to some pretzels.

The room grew quiet again as the motion sank.

They all sat down at the table and ate their meal silently, with Light going over the B files again. Knowing that he was missing something important that must have slipped. He had to find a lead to get his lost sister out of the arms of that creep, and that all without letting the world's best detective know about this or else he would probably lock him up and try to take care of it himself.

Light couldn't risk putting his Loves life on the line, for anything.

As for now, L was probably assuming something to happen soon. Would it be B or someone else, since B hadn't killed anyone in the past 4 days after the attack on the ex-Kira. Since he couldn't get through a day without killing, Light could only assume that he was planning something or, well, died. That would be relieving, but on the other side would kill his sister in starving or thirst.

He didn't know what he wanted more.

Since the chance that B had actually died was under 3%, it was more likely that he was planning something. Though Light doubt it that he would ever just try to break in the headquarters and try to capture him, let alone take a battle with L.

But why hadn't he shown a sign yet?

If B was to plan something, then it would be the type that would force them to leave the building, and L wasn't going to let him exit it anyway. So the plan was stupid.

But L had said that B's plans where perfect. So how could he start something that can't even take place?

The youth was highly confused.

Or maybe he was torturing Sayu?

Light turned a little pale.

"What is wrong?" Light noticed that L had been staring at him the entire time, looking for every hint of emotion in his beauty.

"Noting is wrong." Sadly, his love didn't know the pressure on his shoulders.

And he would never know.

"You're lying again."

"Yes, I am. But it's just too early in the morning for me to see dead, disfigured corpses and eat something at the same time."

It was somewhat right.

"…"

L's eyebrows narrowed.

"Stop it you two! That's how you guys keep getting more trouble. So don't even think about arguing!"

Both stopped immediately and turned back to their food.

"Hey, L?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like coffee?" Light was just asking out of curiosity.

L was taken by surprise.

"Not really, why do you ask?" Boredom or not, why was his partner asking this wicked thing?

"Just out of boredom. I have never seen you drink any."

Light finished his 2 sandwich and couldn't eat any farther, he was stuffed.

"I ought not to drink it. It only makes me act wired."

Wired? L could even be worse?

The teen couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"What?"

"Oh I just think that is funny." Light smiled kindly at him.

"What is so funny about me and coffee?"

The teen laughed again.

"Light, as much as I like to see you smile and laugh,…" Light stopped immediately.

WHAT WAS L DOING?

Near wasn't supposed to know about their relationship this soon. How could he start sweet talk now so early on?

"…but I want to know what is so funny about coffee, then."

"Uhm…" Light gave L an evil look. "I just can't imagine you to act any different. That would be against your habits."

"I'm not always calm and concentrated."

"I just can't think of you acting like Matsuda."

L gave Light a very scared look.

"How do you come to that idea?"

"Oh, just my morning mind."

The detective was even more confused now.

"You are not schizophrenic, right?"

"NO!"

"Good, that would give us some difficulties."

"You are insane!"

"That would make you t-"

"STOP IT!"

Near ripped. The two secret lovers went stiff and quiet under the outburst next to them.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you two sound?"

"Where not stupid-"

"We greatly apologize, Near. That conversation was highly unusual."

"You two sound like a little old couple. Got that? And it's getting on my mental abilities."

L and Light looked at each other.

Old married couple?

The teen blushed and turned away.

"Better."

Near went back to his tea and pretzels.

"Let's get back to work."

Light stood up and took the last sandwich to the fridge.

L just eyed the coffee next to him. Oh, he would show his love that he could have other emotions!

The detective took the cup and gulped down the entire thing in a couple of zips. He left the teen and the albino staring at him, shocked.

"Happy now?"

He smirked widely at his puzzled Light and took the mug to the sink to wash it out, the kid never letting him go out of sight.

"Let us go"

L took his arm and dragged the beauty out of the room, knowing that Near was right behind them.

But he wasn't.

The white and black haired detective was going to finish his breakfast first before he came down with them.

Light was jerked even faster now.

It looked like the detective was in a hurry.

The elevator took its sweet time and made L really nervous.

Maybe it was already the caffeine?

"Whats wr-"

The door opened.

The teen's arm was pulled inside and he was pushed up against the wall, trapped behind the detective.

Before he could move, his lips where invaded by sweet hungry ones, that were making his mind shut off in a heartbeat.

The world turned into a wave of colors, almost crushing him under it.

Hungrily, Light clung to the raider, as if he had no chance of escape and surrendered.

This action made the detective even more aggressive, moving a hand up to his beauties hair, forcefully pulling him into a hot packed kiss.

Sadly, the detective let it go too soon as he felt the elevator slow down, leaving the youth desperate for more.

The door opened and the two had to get out and act like nothing had happened, since the surveillance cameras were working again, and any sign of distress would only cause some other problems.

They both had such evil urges riding inside of them it was just itching under their skin.

"Good morning, L" Watari had greeted them in the hallway, making them thank their good behavior.

"Good morning, Watari. Any news?" Well, they could have their time later. Now, it was work time.

The two morning birds followed the grey detective into the investigation room for further reports, with one of them hoping for leads, and the other hoping for silence.

Apparently, there had been silence.

But there were some new events that caught their attention.

There had been a warehouse in the northern east side of Tokyo that had been abandoned. Strangely, some peasants swore that they heard screams and shouts coming from it this.

As the police went down to discover is carefully, they stumbled over a couple of dead bodies. Not a single living person had been found. Everyone had been killed with swift shoots and brilliant moves.

But even though this was an interesting assumption, it didn't belong into the case. They were looking for a serial murderer, not some idiots playing paintball with real guns.

L turned the info off.

"So we don't have any familiar information on B's status?" The detective was back at where they had been a couple of days ago, except the knowledge that the criminal they were facing may have changed the character they knew.

But other than that, they were clueless.

"Do you think he will continue long without killing?" Light could at least try.

The detective looked over to his worried pet.

"I can't say that he will hold his killings until he found you, Light. And honestly, I think that we won't even last the next 2 days, seeing as he killed a person each day at the start. We can only expect some killing very soon, sorry."

Light let his head fall and sighed.

Why could the drama never stop?

The youth frowned and goaned.

"Well, maybe were lucky and he actually does stop."

L just looked questioning at what the teen just said.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, that was a hopeful wish!"

"…" The detective raised an Eyebrow.

"Oh, just stop being silly again, because it's not funny!

With that, both detectives went back to their work, trying to do their best again.

* * *

_In a warehouse far on the North West side of Tokyo._

B was standing at the sink, washing his utensils. Every one of them was still covered in blood, not getting anywhere. His work was not paying off, but he was still in a very happy mood. As he just finally put them into his bag, leaving the blood on it for later use, the obsessed man looked over to his newest creation.

The woman was covered in blood, tiny little pictures were drawn into her now room temperatured corpse, making it hard to put her image together.

Kiyomi Takada

She had killed Mello as he had heard from his little red friend, and used the Death Note. That didn't make her any better than the rest of the sickening Kira pack, but with also leaving the leader the last one out there.

B moved with a scalpel and started to cut her chest out, as a act of revenge for the heart attack the group of worms gave him. Not caring if he did a sloppy job, because he knew that even if it was not nicely drawn, it was still better than lots of others could do.

As the skin was apart, he cut the main veins off the heart and took it out. He didn't feel for this one, so he just lazily tossed it over into the corner, hoping it would start rotting before the police came here, making their day even worse. And also, making the little coward even more scared in hope he would force into some kind of drastic action, leaving L unaware of it, and him being able to get some process on.

The red eyed demon took a piece of paper and wrote a little note to his Love, trying to get his feeling into it.

He chuckled.

_My _

_Oh, my love. Do you know what? _

_I didn't know of this woman since my friend told me she was a Kira! Isn't that funny?_

_Did you know her?_

_Well, anyway, how is my precious weakling doing?_

_I hope he will find his faith by me soon, don't you wish ,too?_

_Then we can live together happily ever after!_

_Well, tell Near that he could at least help me a little, your magnificent fortress is just too beautiful, and too strong to take in._

_Well, this won't be my last act though. That would be boring, wouldn't it!_

_Tell Kira that I won't wait long for him, or else._

_He knows what's on the line._

_Farwell my , till next time…_

Wasn't he a good writer?

But what would he do if his plan didn't go up, and the little pest still didn't come out?

He would have to kill that little girl all alone?

No…

That just sounded wrong.

The king of criminals had to have a grand finale before he came to death, and that was only to be found if he killed him with a desperate, wanting atmosphere, right? And that he could force out if he killed his lovely sister right in front of Light's bare eyes, so he needed both.

Having her already killed would only increase anger and stubbornness, so it was no good idea.

So he had to plan a second way he could get to his prize.

This wasn't fun anymore.

_Loves rollercoaster_

* * *

Owww, I just bit my lip, hard. O3o

But anyway, how are you all?

Sorry I didn't get this posted 2 hours earlier…V_V, thunderstorm over Atlanta…

But anyway! I want you guys to see this awesome painting ItsukoLawliet made of Near! OwO

It is really awesome! *loads it on her I-pod*

(facebook required for viewing)

.#?pid=30505378&id=1468570815

OwO….I looooooove it….

^3^ Please also don't forget to comment this chapter…O3O…It could help future chapter get better…

Pleeeease? Review? =3

I'm off to get my daily portion of Yaoi on youtube…OwO

Same name on youtube….O3O

Sleep tight! ^u^

Review? =3


	17. The beginning of a problem

Chapter 17

The investigation room, afternoon.

Light, L and Near were sitting at their Pc's, looking for new victims. Watari had left for the police, making them call all the warehouse keepers to check if anything had happened there. He would come back in an hour and make lunch again.

The detective was bored and started looking around the room for entertainment, but nothing wanted to play with him. Sadly, he couldn't jump on is sexy pet next to him without being punched or kicked in any way. And Near wouldn't want to do anything because he was deeply in thought about some uninteresting report.

L sighed.

"What's wrong?"

His mood brightened up. The detective turned to Light, with a big smile on his face.

"Nothing, what should be wrong?"

The teen looked at him questioning the face he saw at the moment.

L was ignored again as Light turned back to the laptop instead of answering.

"Hey, guy's. I have a question…"

"What?" L took a chocolate covered strawberry and bit in it.

"If everybody that got reborn like you two was sent to the place they died, why hasn't B been in prison where he died the first place?"

Both couldn't find a answer to that.

"Uhm, maybe he died in the cafeteria and escaped?" Light tried his best.

"He died in a cell, locked up with no way out. There is not a possible he could have just walked out without anyone noticing it. And even if that had happened, he had no way of getting on a plane without a passport, since red eyes aren't too common these days."

L didn't really have an idea either.

"So basically, that's an unsolved case, too?"

"I guess, but how are we suppose to know who ended up where? We know that about 100% of us were found at the place of death in their previous life, but that case gives it a sudden blow. What about him is so special?"

"We don't know jet, though there is also no way to find out anyway."

Light growled and turned back to the screen.

The detective just watched his pouting love. He knew that the teen had been jealous of B for the past days because of that misunderstanding, and it seemed as if he hadn't recovered.

L smiled.

It was funny to see that two arch rivals could make up so fast under this kind of pressure.

Almost hilarious.

"L, what would you do If B actually had killed someone today?"

The detective was pulled out of his daydream.

"What did you say?"

Light's eyes narrowed.

"You heard me, mister detective."

"Yes I did, but I don't know why you are asking me that question."

"I'm asking because I want to know the answer."

"But, I don't want to think about that." L didn't want to spoil the mod.

The teen crossed his arms and gave him an angry look.

The detective closed his eyes and started to come up with his answer. There was no way he could get around this anyway.

"I would probably try to figure out a way to analyze a pattern of warehouses to track him down before he can kill his next victim there."

"But, we already found out that they are picked randomly."

"Then I would see if he left any traces, like footprint of his shoes or some fingerprints."

"We know who he is."

"Well, I know. But the police wouldn't want to know that we do, so I ought to act like I'm clueless. And after that, I would look if anything seems different from our records, and if that's the case, find out why it's different. Why are you asking?"

"Just asking out of curiosity."

"You have been doing that a lot lately."

Light softly chuckled at that.

"I know"

"But what would you do?"

The teen stiffed up. "Hmmm?"

"What would you do?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know."

"You know it is bound to happen."

"Not if I would turn myself inn."

"That's out of the question, and you know it." L growled.

The teen sighed. Honestly, the detective was starting to get on his nerves with this conversation. They had more important things to do then argue about this topic.

"Well, then I'd do my very best do prevent future murders."

L just kept glaring at the youth. Eyeing every part of the valuable boy across of him, trying to find any hints of lies in those narrowed eyes and sad expressions.

No use.

"When do you think he will strike again?"

Light's gaze turned from sad to worry in a heartbeat.

"Let's hope not anytime soon."

The detective groaned, they couldn't go on like this.

"Hey, how about you two research how the prisons around the world are doing? Last time I checked they were falling apart one by one."

Both men looked over to the now crouched up Near.

"That's a good idea." Light started right away with the problem.

"Hmmm…" L stared back over to the teen and narrowed his eyes. "So are we to look for anything particular?"

"Anything out of the ordinary. Like escapes, people that died somewhere and didn't show up there again, and anything of other supernatural activity." Near, too, was searching on this topic. Trying to solve the question of B's sudden disorder.

The tree detectives were typing themselves away, forgetting the time, and constantly passing out information about the major areas.

Suddenly, L got an E-mail from Watari. It wasn't titled, but he could already guess its content. As he opened it, it was confirmed.

A new murder.

And Light really would not like this one.

The detective looked over to the busy beauty and frowned, because this could get nasty.

He scrolled down and read the content, hoping to be the only one with every word that added. The pictures didn't make anything better.

Kiyomi Takada.

L remembered her, she was the top girl from to-oh university, and almost Light girlfriend. She had been a brilliant mind, and her scores could be among the most gifted kids in Wammy. And to see her like this, wasn't something he had ever planned on, nor ever wanted.

By seeing her corpse, he also found out that B was getting creative with his killings. Kiyomi's skin was cut into little pictures of love, making him twitch a little.

As he finished the file, he bit his thumb hard.

If he told his love, he would be devastated. So, telling Light wouldn't be a good option.

But not telling him would only make him mad at L, and restricting their time to a absolute minimum. And honestly, the first sounded far better.

The detective coughed a little, desperately trying to catch Near's attention, and got it. He made some hand signs to leave.

The kid left for a snack break.

"Uhm, Light?"

"Hmmm? What's wrong?"

L swallowed hard. "I think you should see this"

The detective got up and stood behind Light as he sat down and started reading.

Air was getting more and more tight and made him worry if not the other decision would have been the better.

L put his hand on the teen's shoulder. It was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode at anything thrown into it's direction. The beauty was still unable to be reed at this moment. The thickness of this area made him feel a little fear towards what would happen next. He only could hope for the best to come out of this topic, and that wasn't much.

"…he's a monster."

The detective tensed up a bit. Having such a angry ex-Kira alone in one room with you didn't seem as easy as it looks. He noticed that Light's hand was trembling, almost as if he was wanting to punch something.

"Are you OK?" He knew the answer, but did it for the moral comfort.

"I don't think I can reply to that, L."

"It's not your fault that he became the person he is now."

"No, it isn't my fault alone, but the majority of this is. I'm the reason she is dead, again."

"What would you have done to prevail it?"

"I would have let him kill me in the worst ways known to mankind, if that meant to finally shut his freaking mind up."

"…"

Light leaned forward and buried his eyes in his hand.

"How could I have forgotten she was still out there?"

"So she died by the Death Note?"

"Yes, but we are not so sure who actually killed her in the end. Either me or Mikami, but it's not out yet."

L wanted to wrap his arms around the teen, but was restricted to the surveillance cameras, hanging in the corners of the room.

"Is there still anyone that ever used a Death Note still out there?"

Light turned to face the detective.

"Except the reapers, I don't think so."

"Rem and Ryuk, right?"

"Yes."

Immediately, His eyes were caught by his love's empty ones.

"Hey, please stop the pain. Please, It's hurting me, and you know it."

"Then what am I suppose to do? Be happy it wasn't me, or that I am the last one standing, waiting for him to find some creepy way in killing me?"

"No, but you should at least try to want to live. Do you think the others wanted you dead?"

"Well, now they probably do."

"That's nonsense! What if they were so drowned in guilt like you were and wished for you to at least survive this manner?"

"Well, they did a good job, I survived, but to what price? That 9 people died because he was _training_ to kill me."

"He was training for his killer, and he had no clue with one was it."

"That makes it so much better."

"For a matter of fact it does to me. If he had started with you, it would have ended far worse then this could ever lead to!"

"Are you happy that they were before me?"

"In a different way then you are implying, yes."

"Oh, and in what way?"

L had vibes of fear running through him, he really didn't like were this was going. But if he stopped now, or said the wrong thing, their whole relationship would be put through hell.

"In, that if you had died first, he would had easily killed the others right under everybody's eyes and gotten his will. Then after that was over, he would try to kill people to get my attention, knowing I would do everything to stop him. And that you are his main goal now makes him determent to prove his capabilities, which in other ways keeps him from killing every day, and just for fun."

Light softened up a bit; his detective had a point there. Right after a few seconds, he turned back to the computer and closed the file, taking one last glance at the photo with the disfigured body.

L breathed out in relief. He had saved what was almost shattering into pieces, but there was something he needed now more than anything else. He turned and walked over to the laptop and typed a couple of codes into the system, apparently shutting down something. As he finished, he smiled and looked victoriously over to Light.

"What?"

The detective leaned in and captured the beauties lips with his own. Making him gasp in total shock, but also melt into the tender kiss.

As reality came back to them, the teen pushed L away and looked at him in total terror.

"What the heck is wrong with you!"

"I turned the cameras off, you can stop acting."

"Oh, so that was what you were doing."

L let his hand run through his loves hair, trying to comfort him a bit. He slowly kissed his forehead and nuzzled into his hair.

"So what are we suppose to do from now on?"

The detective frowned at the spoiled mood and moved back, looking Light straight into the eyes and sighing.

"I can't get you to care about yourself over others just a little bit, can I?"

"I don't think so"

L locked their eyes back together and thought of something. He only had one option left of how he could get Light out of harm's way. But it would cause sacrifices, and surely would mess up their love for quite some time.

It was the only way of being totally sure that there was never going to be a file about Light's death on his table.

"…were going to England."

* * *

*sniff* BOOOOOYAAAAAAAA! ^ =w= ^ I finally have this freaking chapter on the ground!

I have been having a cold and my grandparents literally hid the laptop from me.

And I have something to announce! Good news! ^w^ I broke the 50.000 words line! OwO

Oh, and by the way. I heard that the picture in the last chapter didn't work, so I posted it on photobucket for everyone…^w^

.com/albums/ff342/one_piecegirl/6180_1188434238864_1468570815_

o3o, now for the random stuff……hope you guys are having a good time in school……..

And I have something to say again. The next couple of chapters will be some of the hardest to make, so I will wait till I get back home to Germany on Sunday and start then with my privacy, AND my freaking PC! =w=

Please tell me what you think of this chapter… I personally say I did too many talk lines…but oh well, Its almost 1 am and I should have been in it at 11 pm…..)._)….just don't tell my grandmother…ok?

Review? =3


	18. Left in pieces

Left in Pieces

„Were going to England. " The detective said with a strong, but hidden voice.

"What?"

"I said, that we are going oversea to England, Europe."

L knew what was bound to happen.

"N.O. W.A.Y! I am not leaving Japan with an angry serial killer on my trail. Who knows what he would do?" Light took a second to over think L's suggestion."And why England?"

"Because I know a place there where he would not even think of going. Basically like a free zone."

Light just looked at L.

"That's wonderful, but I am still not going! Not before we caught B. "

L's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you keep making everything more and more complicated for yourself? Did I ask you if you wanted to go? So please don't fuss about it."

This argument would turn out ugly, like so many have so far.

"I am surely not leaving Tokyo. He would just kill people over there, and maybe even some that are very important to you."

"Like you?"

Light growled at him.

"This building is just as safe. There is no need in moving"

L poked him in the ribs.

"You're going."

The youth rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Sorry , but you wont get me to this one this time. There are lives on the line, and I am not going to react like that the next time a report comes in."

The detective stiffed up. "Listen for once in your live. I know what I am talking about when it comes to B. He will only revile himself if we cause him to act drastically. Remember when you called me, he had to hurry before you came to close to headquarters, and was caught by me. If we give him time like this, he will only come to us with an even more complex plan then I can handle."

Light had to admit that the lunatic had a good point; B was probably thinking about that right as they were speaking. But the chance on him reaching his goal of saving Sayu was almost invisible.

"I know, but I cant go. Its just wrong."

Light's speeches confused the detective.

"What is so wrong about it? It will give us time, security, and maybe the key to our case. "

"I'm staying, even if it will be alone. I am not pulling England in there to. What if he goes over to your friends?"

"He wouldn't dare, since it would make me hate him. And I don't have any friends except some backers. The rest is safe from any harm."

Light was in a bad position in this fight.

"I am sure that if we do something drastic, he won't react to pleasant and maybe even try to harm you."

"That should be your least worry."

Under normal conditions, Light would have probably never put up such a fight, but as he declared war to B that night, he set his entire life on the line. The security of himself didn't mean anything to him now. And L couldn't force him, right? Would he literally drag him on the plane?

"The place is far safer than headquarters, so why are you rejecting it?"

"Because, I am not going! And I am trying to make that clear."

L sighed again. A willing Light was far better that an unwilling one. They would probably have a big fight again and end up mad and pissed off. The detective wondered if this would ever stop.

They haven't been together for a long time, but there were, almost, no good memories about that time. The thought of drugging and chaining Light with him didn't seem anyway pleasant.

The detective was sure that if he forced the youth to go, he would see the consequences right away. He would surely revolt and want to stay as far away from him as possible. They would never be able to act like they did before, and those lovely kissed would only exist in his imagination.

Would they break up?

Was this already the end?

"Sorry, but you better get used to other weather."

"There is no wa-"

L tugged on the chain softly, brining Light totally out of the concept. He pointed towards the door as in he wanted to go out.

Light sighed. He had no nerve to fight over this topic any longer. In the worst case, he'd have to tell L about B's blackmailing and risk even more problems. The entire case would be pushed over and he would have to face the consequences.

The teen slowly got up and followed L, deeply caught in thoughts of how to move on from here.

"Light, have you ever left Japan before?"

Light looked up. He was taken by surprise.

"Uhm, No. Why do you ask?"

L just continued to stare at the teen.

"So you have never seen any places like London, Paris, and New York before?"

"In pictures, but that's all."

By now the detective was glaring at Light.

"Do you detest visiting other countries?"

Light growled.

"No I don't, and also not England. I just can't leave Japan at the moment!"

L turned again and started to walk. He, too, looked like he was sunk in thoughts. Both boys continued to walk in the dark corridors, and didn't exchange a word. Even as they approached and road the elevator, no one spoke.

Slowly, as they approached their room, Light noticed that the detective wasn't really thinking about their conversation anymore.

His facial mimic was quite depressed, and his hands were shaking. He looked almost sick, or very overworked. If he could be any paler, this was probably it.

As soon as they entered the suite, Light grabbed L's hand and turned the detective around. The teen looked deeply into his eyes.

"What is your problem?"

As he looked into his eyes a cold rush went through his spine, knocking out his own will to this conversation.

L's gaze was lugubrious and hollow, as if he was about to faint. He was white as snow and the normal little blue twinkle in his eyes was gone. Instantly, the teen let his hand come up to his cheek. Light's anger was shoved away by the worry coming up now. Without noticing his loves hand went into his hair from behind, just stroking him slightly.

"What's wrong?"

But suddenly, the detectives eyes went straight back to emotionless. Apparently , he must have had some thought that changed the mood so badly.

L continued to walk again. As he parted from Light's hair, he left with a quick brush on Light's cheek, keeping the teen in shock.

"Come…"

He walked without hesitation after the man he loved, regardless of what would happen.

As they entered the bed room L walked over to the bedpost, still back turned to Light.

"What are you thinking about so badly?"

He heard L chuckle a little.

It sounded cute.

"Haven't you found out yet?"

Now the teen was confused.

"Found out what?"

He heard L sigh.

"Do you really not want to come with me?"

Light didn't know what to make out of this. He had told him he couldn't go, so was this why he was so hurt?

This would hurt.

"I can't go."

He noticed that L's hands were shacking again.

Within a moment, the detective walked by him, to the door. As Light wanted to follow, something held him back. As he turned to examine the problem, there was some sort of chain there, connecting him to the bedpost.

He was chained to the bed.

It took some moments to realize what was just about to happen. In a fragment of a second, the teen turned to the detective, wanting this to be a very bad joke.

He was wrong.

L was staring at him again, with this empty and sorrowful gaze.

It took the works right out of Light's mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I am not letting you stay here." With that, the detective left. Shutting the door quietly behind him and walking off.

The teen just stood there.

Total shock invaded his body and sent his common sense out.

"HEY, WAIT! COME BACK."

He heard the door to the suite close. L was gone.

L was gone…

The kid just stood there, unmovable.

He wanted to faint, or wake up and let it all be a big bad dream.

But it wouldn't happen.

* * *

L entered the investigation room, quietly closing the door behind him. Near was sitting in a chair, looking over something. He turned right away as he heard the door close.

"Where is Light?"

"Upstairs."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Aha…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Near turned back to his screen. He didn't want to deepen the question, since he didn't really care what happen between them.

As the detective made his way to his chair, he put aside the tea and cake.

He wasn't hungry.

Instantly, as he sat down and had his first second of peace, the subject came up.

What had he done?

L knew as soon as Light hit English ground, every single moment they had ever touched would only continue in his memory, slowly getting old. It was clear that he wouldn't even think of loving him again, that expression in the teen's eyes showed him.

He rested his head on his hand and stared into the corner.

How he had touched his hair earlier, he only wanted to pull the boy close and tell him how much he loved him. Take him to his favorite place and keep him save there forever.

L had known how to let go…

…

…

…but this was different.

This was Light. He was always different.

He was the one thing he ever really wanted, that he _needed_.

"Were going to Wammys , leaving tomorrow."

Near was a little startled about that sudden lift, but turned back.

"Ok."

L got up and left the room again.

* * *

B was sitting in his loft, looking at Matt and Mello arguing and playing that stupid videogame.

They appeared to be taken in so badly, they didn't mind all those bad curses they were talking about.

He just glared at them. Being so happy and joyful in a room with a mass murder.

Almost funny.

Suddenly, the laptop on the counter showed a outgoing conversation from the headquarter tower.

"Cut the TV off!"

B raced to the counter and opened the program Matt installed him. He pulled the headphones on and took the pen and the notebook.

It was L.

Instantly, his mouth turned into a grin. Hearing his sexy voice made his back shudder in lust.

The other guy was from the airport, and they were talking about some private jet, but since it was in Japanese, he had his problems.

"Mello, can you come and translate?"

The blond ran over and put on the headphones almost instantly. He ,too, was exited. He wrote down all he could get out of the conversation and gave the note to B.

He was petrified.

L was going to England?

But after he read farther, his frown turned into a grin.

Apparently, his Love had to go alone first, and then the rest of the passengers followed. Which meant there was a time where Light was alone in the tower. All alone with Near, or Watari…

All alone…

Matt got a bit worried by the look on B's face.

"Tomorrow, we will catch us a Kira."

B chuckled.

.,~ Left in Pieces ~,.

* * *

OH FREAKING … OREOS!

Why the heck did the time go by so fast?

I was like laying in bed and thinking about this chapter when I noticed that the last update was almost an entire month ago…

Please, someone HIT ME!!!!

But now to the chapter…

What would you do in Light's situation? Honestly?

xD

I am having my joy in making there relationship more and more complicated. Hope it isn't getting on your nerves…y0y

OwO

Just as a warning…the next couple of chapters will be serious…so no real shonen ai…XP And I will hurry with my pie power…XoX

Please comment….even if you hate me now that I took so long! HoH


	19. The silent war

_The silent war_

L was standing in the 1st floor hallway, looking out at the street. It felt like an entire year ago, since he and Watari came into the rusted building. At that time, the headquarters had been a pile of dusty old garbage. Now, a couple of weeks later, the place looked just like he had left it before.

The detective sighed.

Sure, what he was doing now could cost him more then he got out of it, but it would save his life, and that was the most important to him.

L wanted to massage his scalp, but didn't since he knew that he didn't have a headache. And it wouldn't have done anything to it either. He slowly looked around.

He was leaned against the door of his limousine, downstairs in his old garage. Watari wouldn't be driving this time, since he needed all the security here possible.

Nothing had changed, but it gave him a very strange feeling to climb into the car and turn the keys.

Something was wrong.

The detective had to force his own body to continue and drive out, as if someone wanted to hold him back. He was already feeling uncomfortable, since he had to wear shoes for the men, and the painful accelerator.

L really considered to just go back and try to apologize as much as possible.

It would never work.

He pushed the gas a little more and drove out the Tokyo highway. Having to drive on his own wasn't something he was always use to, but it was possible. It would take a couple of hours, but he would have the jet ready.

It was over…

* * *

Matt and Mello were sitting in a red closed car waiting for the black limousine to exit onto the highway. Both boys were dressed in black full body suits, getting there vests ready.

"This will be fun"

Mello couldn't wait to get finished with this job and actually break into the headquarters. It would show how strong he had gotten since L had last seen him, and maybe even , after the mess, make him to L's successor?

"Remember, no light switch, do not touch the elevator, and keep you guns in as long as possible."

Matt handed him the blueprints.

"We need to use the stairs and I'll do the security now."

The blond had no idea how his love did it, but every time he only touched an electronic devise, it became his slave. The redhead tipped some kind of virus into the headquarter system and winded the security tape back to fool Watari.

B's plan was perfect.

"We have max two hours. So we can't really mess around to much."

"Yes sexy."

Matt looked over to Mello, with a grin on his face.

"You'll get to know sexy a bit better tonight."

Now it was the blond that was grinning.

"Arrrrr"

He gave him one last kiss and exited the car.

"So you killed the security…how lame."

"This is L's security were talking about here Mells, not Watari's."

"True!"

Both boys used Matt's energy pass to open the front door without giving a signal to the control room. The year 2019 had its cool gadgets! The redhead was so hard to drag out of the electronic shop earlier. It was like his heaven, which made the blond quite angry.

As the door opened, they made there way to the Iron Gate with needed a new code.

The gamer was glad he took more then enough with him.

The code had easily killed the old program and forced the gate open.

Mello was the first to approach the stairway.

"Nice ass. Black suits you."

The blond turned again.

"Who said we shouldn't mess around?"

"Seeing you like this…" Matt blushed and stared at the outfit, "…makes me horny!"

"Well, you will have to wait till later! We can do it back at B's apartment."

"That isn't romantic at all."

"Oh, and the skyscraper with out victim in it is, or what?"

The gamer looked around.

"Well, it has a thrill."

"True, but maybe next time Romeo."

They approached the unknown even further.

* * *

Watari was sitting in his chair in the control room. L had cuffed Light to Near, which meant that the ten would be dragged into every action the albino wanted to do, which at the moment was eating some Poki. He wasn't doing anything entertaining, just sitting there and eating every one over and over again. Light was there staring onto the wall. He looked sad for some reason, and his expression didn't change at all.

'Almost like a puppet.'

Watari didn't like the situation. He had known that Yagami-kun didn't want to go away from England, but ever since that argument with L a couple of days ago, the detective had lost the will to go ,too.

That meant that both kids had gotten into a fight.

The old professor had never before seen them so unhappy. It was almost scary.

But…

Something in the camera from L's suite caught his eye. The plant in his room had lost a leaf 15 minuets ago, but just now, the leaf disappeared and it fell again.

The former detective played the scene again, just to be sure not to have hallucinated. But, what he had seen wasn't fiction., it was reality.

Immediately he went back to the two kids in the dinning room. Soon he noticed that Near had been munching on too many Poki for only one box.

Without hesitation, Watari pushed the alarm…

…but noting came.

Soon now, he was becoming hysterical. Someone had shut down the entire system while L wasn't here, and Near and Light had do defense what so ever, which meant there could be someone in the building.

'What if B had gotten –'

Oh no, Watari wouldn't let tat happen, ever.

The elder ran to the electronic door and entered the password.

It wasn't opening.

The old man slammed his fist against the door, just to notice that he was trapped.

Then, the air conditioning caught his eye. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could manage to squeeze through there and reach the hall way. But as soon as he only looked at the gate, he noticed which room he was in again.

Sadly, L's construction of a bunker had fallen onto this room, which made the air way far to narrow for even a toddler, and full of grids that kept even a mouse out.

He was caged in, all the way.

Watari cursed.

* * *

Light and Near were sitting in the living room of Nears suite, not doing anything. Near had already eaten two entire boxes of Poki, not even offering one to him, nor anything else.

What a typical behavior.

The teen just crossed his arms and legs, and stared holes into the air. It was all so hopeless. Nothing had really gone right since he had been sent back from MU.

Nothing.

And now he was sitting here, waiting to be sent to England, and bound to let his sister die.

Light was in great depression now. Not only had he lost Sayu, he had also lost L. The teen didn't know if he could go on like this, having nobody he could really hang on to.

He knew that Near had noticed his wrath against the trip, but he had done noting to help him either. So he assumed the albino didn't care.

Light turned his head over to the one-way window.

It sure was cloudy outside.

If the teen hadn't known better, he would have assumed rain in the evening. But since the weather channel didn't really respond, it would be a good flight. He still remembered his first flight to L.A. only in pieces, but he didn't like it. So why should this be any better?

"Let's go."

Light's attention was sealed on Near. What did the kid want now?

"Go where?"

"I want some milk!"

The teen groaned. This albino was such a sour little brat, he really wanted to just throw him out of the window sometimes.

"Why don't you just call Watari? He at least knows where it is." Near looked at him in a very dangerous way, as if he was about to turn into a snow tiger and kill him, but he eventually gave up and took out his cell-phone, dialed a number, and waited.

It looked like Watari was busy, since it took a very long time.

But nobody picked up.

The albino shut the phone, and threw it on the sofa. Immediately, he got up and dragged Light to the kitchen.

"Please get me some milk!"

The teen just looked awkwardly at him.

Wasn't Near like 17? He should at least know where milk was in this building.

Light walked over to the fridge and opened it. But to his surprise, there was no milk.

"Strange, there is none." He looked back to the kid. "So you just drink water, or should we go to ask Watari for some?"

"Watari"

Light sighed and fallowed the brat out of the apartment. But, something told him to stay there and not move an inch, well, that feeling alone would never convince a stubborn child like Near. He would just have to follow.

And wait.

As they went into the elevator, the atmosphere around them went cold. Either the heater broke down, or they were both getting sick.

The elevator closed and started moving.

"What exactly happened between you and L?"

Again Light's attention went to the albino, not knowing what to say.

"What do you mean?"

Near held up his wrist to give the cuff some attention.

"L knows that I hate you, and still he cuffed us together. And strangely, ever since you guys got into the fight, he seems sad, and I don't like it."

"Well, sorry for having to bother you, but I just don't want to go to England. That was basically all what we are fighting about."

"Yes, but why would he want to take _you _of all people to Wammys? You are or were Kira, so there no need in such an extreme security. This building is just as save, and even if B gets in here, I don't think that would be such drama. But what you guys are playing here, that is drama, and its totally unnecessary!"

Ouch.

Light didn't really know what to say after that comment. Sure, Near had the same view as he did, but that was a little aggressive.

"Just convince him of that and I won't be a problem for you anymore."

"L is too hard-bitten, he would never listen to me."

Who was stubborn?

"I know, that's why we are in a fight."

"Why don't you just shut up and go with him? He'd be a lot easier, and you wouldn't have all this stupidity. It doesn't really mater if people die here, or in England. You can't stop either."

"That's my problem."

"What ever." Near sighed.

As the elevator stopped, both noticed the missing lights. It entire corridor was dark, and even the security lights weren't on. Without hesitation, but detectives put on alarm.

"So much to my secret intruder." Near couldn't hold it.

Perfect time to say that.

"Just be quiet and let's go and find Watari!"

The albino couldn't say anything against that comment, and just did as Light said.

The noticed that the electric door was sealed, and that not only were they caged in, the intruder was to. So either the person was totally stupid, or it was just some kind of power break.

Both boys made their way up to the control room. But since the power loss, it didn't open. Near didn't help but knock.

"Hello, anybody home?"

"_Near?"_Apparently there was somebody inside, or even better, it was Watari!

"Watari, is this you?"

"_Near! Is Yagami-kun with you?"_

Near looked over his shoulder, and spotted Light.

"Yes, sadly he is."

"_You have no time to waste on fighting! You are in great danger!"_

What danger?

Suddenly, the albino changed from nerved to interested.

"What danger?"

"_Someone has crashed the entire system, and has some free gate pass so he can open every door in here without setting off the alarm! You guys have to get in touch with the police, or at least with L!"_

Near looked over to the chain that was connecting him with the victim.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Not only could he not just give them Light and let L have some moment of sulking to move on, he would have to come with them and could even die.

Near groaned.

"Why did he chain me to _you_, of all people?"

"What did you mean they have a key to every door in this building? How far are they already?"

"_About fifteen minuets ago, the computer showed me that they had passed the gateway to the emergency stairs. From that point on, they have free access to every story in this building!"_

Oh this was just great.

The teen looked over to Near. Like assumed, he didn't like the position they were in. He would probably have handed Light to the kidnapers and told L some story. But since the chains that were around their wrists were a special type, not even a bullet could separate them.

Would B kill Near ,too?

Now Light was getting nervous. With L he felt so safe, but now?

What were they suppose to do?

The teen sighed very stressfully, almost as if he was about to burst in exhaustion.

"Don't stress too much, we will survive those idiots."

"Oh, and how do you know that they wont take you ,too?" Light held up the chain that was connected to his wrist." You could get hurt!"

"So?"

Light smacked his own face.

"What if B kills you?"

"So?"

"That is noting to be so easy about! If we both die, who will be there for L?"

"He is strong enough to survive, not like you."

Light wanted to punch the kid.

"Can we at least try to work together this time?"He looked over to Near. "Just to get those creeps out?"

"I guess we should, but I still hate you."

"I know."

Both guys made their way over back to the albino's apartment. They should find some things to throw. But, since the eclectic doors weren't working, they had no access to guns, since those were in the volt in the bedroom. So they had to fight verbal, with every stone and weapon they found.

Near found some stones that he got out of a small living-room fountain. Both took some knives, even though only the ones to smear breads, since the really sharp ones were with Watari in a security kitchen.

Light found some forks, which he thought would actually be quite painful to have stuck through the hand. Some plates to throw, and a glass bottle, that he could easily break and use as a bloody weapon. He also found some deodorant that was standing in the bathroom. It would be the perfect pepper-spray.

Both boys found it a good choice of defending. And their kidnapers wouldn't know what had happened.

This was the first time that Near had actually agreed and tied to help. It wasn't something he could get used to, but it was at least some progress, though almost everybody would have reacted that way given these circumstances.

* * *

Mello and Matt stormed into the investigation room and took it in. Without hesitation, both jumped onto the open laptops and checked their status. Apparently, Watari had noticed them. But that didn't mean anything at the moment, since he was locked in and had no way of calling L. So, they both had free way to capture Kira.

The blond took out a chocolate bar, to give him some strength. He devoured it faster than Matt typed down some more viruses into the system, so there was a total power-loss in the entire building.

"Gosh, where is that lunatic?"

"I'm surprised that we haven't found Near, nor Kira yet."

Mello went looking if he found any chocolate sweets around. "True, but maybe they have gotten the news and are hiding?"

"Well, in that case…" Matt smirked.

The redhead pulled down a pair of high-tech heat goggles and looked around the building. A couple of stories up he saw a big red blob, which was sitting in a very cold room.

That must be Watari.

As he turned his head, he saw two blobs that were moving around. The movements didn't look hasty, so maybe they weren't informed.

That would make things far easier.

"You know, you look like a total geek with those on."

"I'm a geek for you baby!"

Matt took the goggles off and put them back into the backpack.

"We have to go up two more floors, and then far right."

"Yes, MR officer Matt"

The redhead turned over to the blond.

"Oh, you will pay tonight for that!"

"Have I been a bad boy? Then take me away!"

Mello broke out in laughter. His lover wasn't too amused though.

"Let's just go up."

Both boys made their way out and in direction of the stairs, with Matt always switching his goggles on and off to see if the targets haven't left.

"Take those things off! They won't leave, if they haven't left already!"

"Shut up, how do you know? What if they are just playing stupid and are just waiting there for us to come?"

"We still have a sleep-gas bomb! Don't forget that!" Mello loved that bomb.

"I do not want to carry Kira all the way to the car, wouldn't that totally bring suspicion?"

"Baby."

"Oh, shut it Mells!" Mello grinned with a toothpick between his teeth.

They entered the final floor.

"Now, we only have to walk over to the other part of the corridor and there trapped!"

"Yeah…" The blond did a very swift movement and knocked the goggles back into Matt's backpack.

"HEY!"

"Believe me, you look far better without them!"

* * *

Both boys were sitting on the sofa, not knowing what to do. They were trapped for god's sake!

Near was throwing a rock up into the air, catching it as it fell down again. If they were honest, he would say that they were bored, but this wasn't the right time.

"Why don't we go the investigation room? We would have far more abilities to hide."

Light looked over to the albino.

Honestly, they should have more of these situations. The kid was actually caring about there well-being, so why not celebrate it?

"That is a very good Idea, honestly, but if we do that, we should probably hurry." The teen had a point, too. Their kidnapers could be hanging right outside, waiting for a moment to plot in.

Near tugged at the chain, symbolizing the departure. He waited for the teen to come with him, and they both left the room into the hallway.

This time, Light was smiling with glee. Even if he was to die today, he actually managed to get along with the kid.

As they were in the hallway, they looked around.

Headquarters was still an entire maze for the teen. And since this was Near's apartment, he had no idea where to go.

"This way." Near went left, to cut down to the elevator.

But suddenly.

"_No this way you dork."_

Shit.

Bloody Shit.

Without a warning, Light grabbed Near's wrist and ran to the next corner, hiding there. His blood went cold, just like it had as B stuck that injection in his arm.

"Damn."

Both boy's clutched their bodies against the wall, in hope they would notice them.

Mello and Matt entered the corridor masked, and with their guns up. They had heard some chain clinging, but since the door was a bit open, it could also have been from inside. They would have met if they went back to the elevator, and the other way was a dead end.

The blond ran up to the room, hiding behind it. He waited for the covered redhead to come and take in the other side.

"We can't just go in there!" Both boys whispered so quietly, nobody could hear them.

"I'll go in!"

Mello mad the first move and entered the suite in a storm. He let a light-bomb go up and hid behind the bathroom corner for the mist to settle.

It did, but there was nobody there.

He looked around and still couldn't find anybody.

As Matt entered, he didn't care for any protection. His arms were simply hanging there on his sides, and there was no sign of defense.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Both boys went back out.

"They are still here! We would have passed them if they went our way."

"Who knows, Kira could have special powers that allow him to go through walls?"

"You are an Idiot!" Matt pulled out his goggles again and searched around. His gaze stopped in the corner.

He smirked again.

'Gotcha!'

He pointed secretly over to the corner were Light and Near were hiding.

Mello caught on and smirked, too.

"We KNOW you are over there at the corner, so just come out and we won't shoot!"

"We won't?" the blond got upset and whispered that out. But the only thing he got was a punch from Matt.

…

Near and Light were frozen in place.

This was a total nightmare! Why did this always happen to him?

The teen looked over to the albino. Apparently, he wasn't feeling any better. He sighed silently, and moved over the corner, right into the view of their kidnapers.

Both gave him full attention and just kept staring up and down his body.

"So this is Kira?" Matt was totally stunned. Not that he was any compare to Mells, but he was sure good looking.

"There is our little bastard!"

Both didn't realize that Near was still hidden behind the corner, waiting for them to come closer.

The two intruders made their way over to Light and took the cuffs out, still not noticing the chain that went behind the wall.

"Just stay quiet, and nothing will hurt too badly."

Without any warning, a huge rock went flying right to Mello's forehead in attempt to knock him out.

It made a huge crash with his skull, and sent him flying backwards.

Matt wasn't reacting fast enough, but caught him before his sexy body his the ground. With that movement, he unknowingly dogged the other rock, which was meant to send him to dream land.

"Darn!" Near made himself noticeable.

Mello groaned and sat back up as quick as possible. The rock didn't manage to knock him out, but now he was pissed.

He took out his gun and shoot right between the two victims.

"You are so going to pay!"

* * *

I am so finished! .OwO

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Gosh I was in such a bad mood the last month, I just never really knew how to go on, and more important, how to finally start my chapter….XU

But well……yes you are allowed to hit me again…but this time please the other side..y_y

This is the longest chapter so far! OwO ….and the start to the first 'big' plot! ^w^

The only thing that let me write, was that I fell in love with Death Note again…How? Ever read the fifth Manga where Light loses his memory? GOSHHEISSOOOOCUTE!!!!!!!!*dies*

I fell in love with it, that I wrote this chapter in 2 days! OwO…..well its midnight in 5 minuets…xD

This was the hardest month in my life since I kinda messed my life up to the good or bad…..at least I have more time from now on, and am a bit lonely…so I can write more.

Again I apologize for my stupid behavior! BUT, we have school break next week, so I will start my next chapter either on Sunday, or on Monday! OwO

But still….what do you think of the longest chapter so far? *w^ I am very proud…

Next question…I need help…I am no Death Note expert…but did Mello and Light ever meet in person? Please awnser…if I get it wrong, I may have to rewrite a lot of stuff…

Oh yeah…by the way…I will rewrite the past chapters 1-7 in the next days! …I cant believe you guys didn't notice all the crappy jokes I put in it…those have to go.

But still, I also changed my penname to oO Oni-sama Oo…because my friend (which I recently found out likes Death Note almost as much as I do) WONT FREAKING STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!

HUMP!

Well….please review…because I really need feedback…and I get very depressed if I don't..

Thank you! OwO

Review? =3 (standard message after every chapter! xD)


	20. I would surrender to you

_I would surrender to you_

_._

After the shoot had fallen, Light and Near froze instantly. Their hearts were racing and they had to find a way out of there.

Without hesitating, the albino pulled the teen with him, and they jumped away, avoiding Mello's dizzy shoots, since it was a big act to past the two intruders.

"YOU BASTERDS! STAY HERE!"

Matt helped Mello up and carried him on his back. And to his luck, he wasn't heavy.

Both were running through the corridor, chasing each other around the corners. A couple of shoots were made, but the red head stopped him, since he didn't want to take back a dead body.

Light was totally helpless in this floor. He had no Idea where they were going, and just followed Near. But as soon as they went toward the emergency exit, to enter the stairs, he remembered the way, since he had a nice long walk there a couple of days ago.

"We should go to the main stair channel, and enter the investigation room. There we can lock ourselves in and wait till L comes."

At this moment, the teen was happy to be chained to a genius. It would take time, but he could imagine what the detective would do to them.

B hadn't thought this plan through.

"But what if they have some weapon to crash the door? We are in 2017, so there could be something like that."

"You were dead, yes. But I have renovated all the doors and walls in every Headquarter system that was built on this earth. There is nothing to my knowledge that can bust open those doors."

"Gosh, we should have found a way to get one of those sticks and go hide in the control room. It is specially made for these types of cases."

"You are right Light that would have been the best solution at the moment."

Light smiled.

This was one of the first times that he had called him by his name. It actually sounded quite nice, if you kept away the honorific.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU IDIOTS, OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

"NO YOU WILL NOT!"

Near somehow could recognize the voices of both of them, but couldn't sort them to their keepers.

"How can someone have so many bullets in one gun? It's like there infinitive."

"That the future, it is just a pain to see such good weapons put into so careless hands."

Both boys reached the final floor.

As they opened the big iron door, they noticed that it had been raining outside all along. The entire huge empire was so dark. It let every lightning bolt appear like sunbeam. It was almost the same as when Light had to watch L die.

The teen's blood went cold. His very own body refused to go any further, because I would just remind him of all the pain he had been given, so many years ago. He was about to feel like throwing up again.

Near quickly closed the door that separated them from the stairs, so the other would have an even longer time getting in.

"What's wrong"

The albino was shocked at the sight.

Light was standing at the railing. His skin was pale as snow, and his body was shacking only noticeable, if you were as close as they were. He was facing the first pair of stairs down, which must have given him the horrible daydream he was in.

Near came over to him, and was about to shake him back, as he looked into his eyes.

The teen's eyes were filled with a dull, but still horrified expression, that made him scared. They seemed so far away, but were also almost about to cry.

With a swift movement, the albino put his arms around his slender body, and just stood there.

They had a bit of time.

"We have to save your life, so L can finally be happy, ok?"

With hearing that name, Light was shaken back into this world.

Both boys began running again, and headed right down the first set of stairs, as the door opened. Two very aggressive men entered hasty the big Hall, and began running towards the two victims. It appeared as if the loud one could finally walk again, and was now very angry.

As Near hit the floor at last he turned to see how far the intruders had gotten. It was almost done, as suddenly, he fell. As he tuned to see what had forced him to trip, his gaze had fallen up to Light.

The teen had just stopped in his trace. He was looking at the door they should have just entered.

"WHAT is wrong with you?" Now the albino didn't understand the expression in his face.

The ex-Kira was looking totally confused, and was just staring at the door.

"Why is the door closed? Didn't we always leave it open?"

Now Near was shocked. He quickly looked over to the entrance, to just notice that he had been right. The door was closed, which meant they had no way of opening it.

So they were trapped.

"Wow, we suck."

"Today we do."

Near sighed and hit his forehead with his hand.

They were so doomed.

"FINALLY!"

Both detectives turned to examine the loud kidnaper. They put their hands up as in to surrender fully to them.

"You guys shouldn't have run away. It would have been fast and without all the stress. Did you really thing I would have left the door open? I am a genius, compared to this guy."

"Oh shut up Matt, you have nothing to complain about, stupid geek."

With hearing those Names, It was like the puzzle put itself together.

Matt and Mello.

Near was in total shock.

How could they have forgotten about them?

"Mello and Matt?"

Both intruders tuned to the man lying on the floor. He didn't look too familiar, but he knew their names, which meant, they must have met before.

"Who are yo-"

"NO WAY! NEAR???" Matt was outraged. He had not even thought about him since they had been reborn.

"WHAT?" Now it was the blond that looked carefully at the teen and it just came to him.

What was Near doing here?

"What?" With that, even Light was alarmed. He knew this Mello from his previous life, and held a great fear for him.

"What are you doing here? And why are you chained to Kira?"

The hot tempered intruder had no voice, since he was so shocked at how the albino had transformed.

"He isn't Kira anymore, and I am working with him, L, and Watari on a murder case. Since L isn't here, he chained me to him, so he could finish some business."

"You are working with Kira?"

"His name is Light!" Light felt a huge wave of happiness go through his body as Near said that.

"I don't care, he is coming with us as Kira, and will be arrested as one, too!"

The albino was confused. Why did they say arrested?

"What do you mean by arrested?"

"B wants to hand Kira over to the police, so there won't be any problems with getting you back here without harm."

Were they stupid?

"B wants to kill Light, and claim L as his lover, that's all he wants. So why are you even helping him?"

Light just stood there and let them talk, with a fascinated interest.

"B has changed; he is a good guy now! The only one bad here is the guy over there trying to turn everything against him!"

"What nonsense."

"Oh, just shut up and unlock the chain, or we will have to take you, too!"

Near rubbed his forehead. "You guys are total fools!" He slowly got up and turned his pockets inside out.

He had no key.

"But, why are you two then chained together, if there is no key?"

"L's idea, I was just the dummy to test it on." He pointed over to Light. "He is not allowed to get kidnapped, or to leave the building."

Mello finally had enough.

"He is going, and neither L, nor Watari can stop us!" He took his gun and pointed it at Near.

"Stop it; I am going, so put that stupid gun down!"

All three orphans turned to Light.

"But please leave Near here. He has nothing to do with my actions!"

"I can't leave you!" He held up the chain at his wrist. "These things don't open themselves anyway!"

"They should have something to get them to separate."

Mello looked over to Matt, they hadn't prepared for this kind of thing to happen, so they were clueless.

"We don't have anything with us, so he will have to go for a short time."

"But don't let B get to him, please!"

Kira was begging?

Even the albino was stunned by the emotions in those words. It was like a totally innocent person was standing in front of them.

It was heartwarming, In an very strange way.

"He won't, I promise!"

Strangely, it was Mello who said that.

A genuine smile appeared on Light's lips. At least L would have someone left in this world.

His smile turned to a sad one.

So this was the real end.

"Don't look like kicked puppy, Kira-dude. It is only arrest. Since they eliminated the death row here, it is just prison. Believe me, it's not so hard. Kind like school."

Both intruders had mercy for the man, but would do as B told.

Somehow, it started to ache in Matt's heart. As if he was doing something totally wrong, but he ignored it.

Light put his hands up higher and started to walk towards them. Automatically, Near followed.

As they arrived, both had their wrists chained with a separate cuff.

"Just come on, we have to go before L arrives!"

"You are doing something totally wrong here, just so you know." Near still couldn't believe how stupid they were.

"It would have been over anyway, in England or here."

All three boys just looked at the teen with a confused look.

"Let's just go."

As they entered the car, both Light and Near were sitting in the back. Matt was still outside programming the viruses to stop working on some time.

Mello was checking their weapons, and making sure he really didn't have anything to separate those chains to leave Near here, but wasn't successful.

"But still, how come you guys work for B?"

"I'll tell you later, ok? "

Suddenly, the blonds cell-phone rang.

"Yes?"

"_Are you guys finished_?"

Mello sighed. He, too, had the feeling of doing something completely wrong, but he wouldn't let that mess up his plans.

"Yes, we have Near though, too. It was a horrible accident."

"_That's fine, I'll just have to return him later_."

The blond groaned. He could see the sad smiling Light viewing the cars that passed the street a couple of feet away.

They were loaded with people driving to work, and they did seem happy.

"_Please just bring him here_." B was in a hurry.

Mello was a traditional bad boy, which he was proud of, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"No, I have my own plans with him. I won't let you have him, until I tortured him a bit. Then, you can give him over to the police, ok?"

"_What? Wai-"_

The blond hung up.

God, what had he done?

He gripped his head and turned around to see two very confused prisoners sitting there.

"You bastards shut the hell up while we drive, got that?"

Near nodded, since he could clearly see that Light was in no way able to.

The teen wanted to just ask why he said that to B-

"Don't even think about saying anything! I will shoot your brain out if you ask me anything! So just be fucking quiet and keep that little sissy voice of yours where it belongs!"

It was clear to see that Mello was very angry. He must feel ashamed to weak out like that.

Matt came in.

"So, were ready to go. The virus will eliminate itself in a hour, so we should go back to be."

"Shut up and get in!"

The red head, too, was quite startled about that voice. He hadn't seen Mello this angry in a long time.

"What's wrong?"

The blond growled.

"I dumped B."

"WHAT?"

"Shut up and go to our own warehouse! Or I will shoot you, too!"

Matt turned at that statement, to see if the blond hat hurt any of their prisoners.

He slowly started the car and moved off.

Light looked back out of the window.

…

_I loved you L, I really did-_

_

* * *

_

B was standing in his living room, staring out the window. He had an perfect view on the car at headquarters that just left the building, but didn't have enough time to get his own vehicle and follow them.

He growled angrily.

Mello was going to pay for the big mistake he had just done. Apparently, he would kill, both, Matt and the blond before he went over to his precious masterpieces.

Azael came into the scene and picked up the thrown cell-phone to check its damage.

"You are a prick, you know."

"I know, but I don't care!" He growled again. "I want my toy!"

* * *

L drove into his garage. He had to delay the flight to the late night, since the thunderstorm wouldn't pass until then. He slowly got out of the car and went to the door that connected him to the 3rd floor.

But it wouldn't open.

Without thinking, the detective punched in the special code, which would automatically open every door he ever put in here.

The doors opened.

A little stressed he entered his building.

How was he supposed to look Light into the eyes? Coming to him, and saying that it would be a couple of hours till they departed, and even have to chain him back to him, would all be very awkward. It almost made him want to leave, but he longed to see his face today.

Ever since he had forgotten the beauty's face, he wanted to be near him, always, just to be sure that the mistake would never happen again.

Suddenly, the horrible memory came back to his mind.

_Light was lying underneath him, crying, and captured in a nightmare. He was shacking to wake him, but couldn't do it. As he swallowed his pride, he was only able to pat his cheek is surrender, to get him back. It worked, but even more tears came running down his cheek now._

Ever since that happened, it killed L to think Light could be in B's hands, crying in pain, and still being tortured.

L shuddered.

He wasn't in a good mood, and to be confronted with such dreams wasn't something he wanted at the moment.

But rapidly, he was torn out of his daydream.

The entire building was shut down, as if there had been an extreme power loss.

Normally, the emergency battery would at least hold 3 hours, so there was no way it ran dead.

He took out his cell-phone and dialed in Watari's number, only to know that it wasn't answering.

He started running.

The elevator was still working, but that was about it. He was in total alarm, since this should never happen. The extra protection on his battery would have even protected it from a thunder bolt.

Something somewhere was terribly wrong.

As he got to the investigation-room, he found the doors closed, which disturbed him even more. They all agreed to always keep the door open, since it was a madhouse to open it again. L had to type in a huge amount of passwords to open the steel gate, so he could even get himself scanned.

As he opened it, he found it empty.

There was a devise built into one of the walls that would reload the entire system. It took even more passwords to catch it, but soon parts of the building were enlightened again.

The detective sunk into one of the chairs and paused for a minute. His entire life was falling apart because B couldn't control his bloody lust for death. And even now he could still wreck his life, by making Light miserable, and too scared to leave Japan. It was just a matter of time till the beauty would reject him.

L sighed.

His life was torn enough; he didn't need to get a former serial killer torturing his lover.

The detective was eager to show his love the place he grew up in. Guide him through every room in the house, and let him meet his old little friends. He could dream of Light smiling heavenly, and laughing at his cute attitude.

He sure had a cute smile, if it was real. It could move mountains of depressions, if not even the entire.

Dramatically, he heard fast footsteps outside, coming closer.

He walked over to the frame to examine the guest.

It was Watari.

"Good evening, Watari." He sounded a little angry since he didn't expect the power-loss to have accrued with him in the building. "Why did the power cut itself out?"

The teacher was out of breath, he didn't even have time to speak.

The detective could imagine Light being even more scared as the lights went out.

It did have its benefit though.

If headquarters looked scary and unsafe, he would have a good excuse to pull the teen over to England.

"They- gone."

L's entire body went into shock and tensed up into a cramped position. He mustn't have heard right.

"What? Who is gone?"

"Yagami-kun, and Near, they -…gone."

Every cell in the detective's body started to explode. He put his hands on Watari's shoulder and shook him, regardless of the old man's condition.

"How gone? What do you mean?"

"Their…kidnapped."

"WHAT?"

It wasn't L's style to scream. Even less at Watari, but this was just impossible.

"Someone hacked into here and shut down the entire system…I could only sit in the control-room, and fear for their lives. They found out that something was wrong, but they are g-gone now, I fear."

The detective started to shake.

Not out of anger, but out of fear.

Fear, that overtook every part of his body and made him cower up onto the floor. Watari immediately knelt down and hugged L tightly. He wasn't as shocked over Light, but over his student Near.

No one spoke up, and they just sat there, shaking.

"How could B have…beaten me?"

.

_I would surrender to you._

_._

* * *

_Hyuuu~ X3 Happy L's Birthda- I mean happy Halloween! OwOI hope you guys will enjoy the day, and go out to trick or treat. If you think it's too immature, please do it for me. I am all alone in my geisha outfit, and no one wanted to go out with me, because they think it's useless and immature to dress up…Y_Y…but I want some caaaaandy…_

_But anyway. This chapter is a tribute to L's birthday, even if it's already 40 min. after midnight, so Sunday over here, I can at least say I did it in American time! OwO_

_Please celebrate Halloween good! It's my favorite holyday in the year! ^^_

_But well, enough sulking._

_I rewrote the first six chapters, and got quite a scene there. ^^_

_Since no one told me if Light and Mello have met I wrote that they didn't. And I am very happy at the moment! ^^(Even if Halloween is over. Y_Y) since I can say I used my time wisely, and wrote this chapter in only one day! OwO _

_What do you think of it?_

_Please review! I didn't get a lot on my last chapter, which was quite frustrating since it wasn't only my longest, but also because it was really tough, and my back still hurt 5 days after i had uploaded it._

_Please review…_

_Hyuuu~_

_Happy Halloween! (AND GO OUT TO GET CANDY FOR ME! )_


	21. Chasing stars

Chasing stars

It was a dark night.

Mello, Matt, Near, and Light were driving in a red maserati q.u on the highway. It had been quite some time, since they had hijacked the car. The redhead was so stunned by it, that his lover got even more pissed by only looking at them.

During the entire ride, both prisoners didn't lift their voice. They were both still scared, since the blond had gotten even angrier, and wouldn't put his gun back into his backpack.

It was cold in the car, which meant they exited north, and were driving rather fast in this sport car.

They weren't planning to go to Hokkaido, were they? If yes, they were stupid to go without jackets.

Mello was reorganizing their backpacks once again, trying to see, what they had to go buy on the black markets the next day. And, it seemed, as if he was quite satisfied with the loss.

"What do we need?" Matt was concentrating on the icy road, but still watched his blond out of the corner of the eye.

"So far only a light bomb and a couple of bullets. We turned out good, so the trip tomorrow will be short."

Now both were smiling.

Even though Mello was smiling, Light and Near could see that he was still very angry.

His gun never left his hand.

"How long till were there?" It seemed as if the blond was also getting quite bored.

"Not too long. This baby is quite the fast one! "

The smile on his lover faded.

Near sighed.

Both boys hadn't changed at all. They still couldn't get enough of each other, but on the same time, they still fought themselves.

Light only looked out of the window. Somewhere in their conversation, it had started snowing. The white flakes from heaven let the landscape look enchanted. They transformed the scenery into white fields that seemed endless.

He sighed.

"You two listen up. When we exit the car, you'll get out and go into the building with Mello. I will park the car somewhere else and walk there."

Near nodded.

"Are we almost there?" Those were the first words spoken by one of the prisoners.

Light looked over to Near. He was surprised by the sudden question, since he knew that the albino was just as nervous about the gun as he was.

"Almost there, about 10 minutes." Matt was the one answering.

Mello tuned around to Near.

His gaze was angry, but had had been the entire time like that. But with that, he turned back up front and watched the snow fall.

"It sure if snowing awful hard outside isn't it Kira. Is Japan always like that in the wintertime?"

The teen turned and looked into the mirror to look the blond directly in the eyes.

He was confused.

It seemed like he had been so bored, that he just wanted a conversation with whomever he could get.

"Yes, you are allowed to talk"

"Uhm…"

"So? Is Japan really like this all the time in winter?"

"It depends on where you live. Not every place is as cold as the north is, but sure, a lot of places have snow in the winter."

"It's magical."

It appeared as if the cold hearted Mello was fascinated of snow.

"Does it snow where you come from?"

"Yes, sometimes. But mostly in the early spring. But, do you like snow?"

Light just gazed at the question.

Why did the blond have such change of hearts?

He looked out at the white storm.

"Yes, I like it. It is very elegant."

"True true." Mello sighed.

"We're here."

Matt drove into a snow field, but since the car didn't make any bumping sounds, they must still be on some hidden road.

Without the two prisoners knowing, the driver pushed the accelerator down in a heartbeat. The sports car drove off with 120 mph in the white snow, making the entire vehicle shake around. Both elders weren't belted, so they couldn't be too happy as the turn came.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you guys weren't fastened. My bad."

Light groaned a little since his head hit the window in a loud 'smack'.

"Where here."

The albino and the teen went back into a upright position and waited for Mello to get out, since the car only had two doors, and he couldn't lift the front seat with his hands tied back.

The blond got out and lifted the seat forward.

Near was the first to get out, but he was quite dizzy from the turn earlier, since he got thrown into the back of the driver's seat. Light followed strictly after.

As the door was closed, the vehicle started running again and shoot of into the white forest.

"Let's go."

Mello was walking into a snow covered valley, with his grip on the chain connecting the two prisoners.

Deep in the forest, there was a big blockhouse looking building, set in the European style. Light didn't even know how such a place existed.

"How did you guys get this place?" Even Near was shocked.

"It's owned by the yakuza, so I just stole the key and took the location plans. It was build for these purposes, so we should find something that can split those chains."

"And what are you guys planning from now on?" Near asked.

"How should I know?" He hit Light in the stomach. "I still have some questions for this little bastard."

The punch wasn't too hard, but is sent the teen biting his lip.

"Don't be a weakling. Only because I didn't give you over to B, doesn't mean I am not going to torture you."

"N-Nice to know." Light ruffled himself up again.

Mello opened the door, and turned on the lights.

The room was well lit, and the first room appeared to be the living room and the kitchen in one.

Without a warning, the blond pulled both prisoners further into the house, and threw them into one of the rooms.

Both boys landed on the floor.

"I'll be right back, just getting something."

The door was slammed shut.

"Oh boy. You are so going to die now."

"I know, Near." Light sighed. "I know…"

Near sat up and looked down at the teen, which didn't even try to get up.

"What will happen if L really does find us here?" The albino's brows narrowed. "Will he kill them, or just lock those two up?"

"I don't know. It depends on what they did." He sighed. "If they do really kill you, he could probably execute them. But since they are close friends, I would say he will only lock them up."

"Good…"

Light rolled over to face the wall.

With one shot, the door flung open.

Matt came in and set a chair on the teen's side. His gaze wandered up and down his body, and he was set in thoughts.

"Why are you so young? Shouldn't Kira be like at least in his twenties?"

Mello came in with a strange devise in his hand.

"Finally…"

He went right to the chain connecting them and cut it on.

The noise it made was out of this world and hurt deeply in Light's ears.

They were through.

The teen sat up, glaring at the chain. A couple of years ago, when he had been chained to L, he had wished this would happen, but, now that, there was nothing saver then being chained to Near. He didn't want to be chained to him, but in some wicked ways, it gave him some assurance.

Immediately, Light's body was lifted, and he was seated on the chair. The next thing he could realize, was that he was being tied to it with a normal rope.

"There, all fixed."

Mello groaned. His back hurt a little from the long drive.

"What do we do with Near?"

The blond turned to the albino.

"We'll bind him to the pipe here."

The iron pipe was just next to the chair. They chained him there in a heartbeat.

"Puh, I need a coffee." Matt was been very tired, since he had been driving like a maniac for over 6 hours.

"I'll come later, but pour me some chocolate."

Matt left the room.

Mello turned back to his two prisoners.

He bent down to on the same level as the teen.

"You are going to tell me everything I want to know, got that punk?"

He didn't even wait for a response, and went out the door, slamming it shut.

"Great."

Near and Light just sat there, waiting for those two to come in again.

.

* * *

.

.

Mello opened the door silently. It had been about a half an hour since he had left before and both of his victims were still there.

He moved over to Light and looked him in the eye.

"Listen carefully. If you don't answer truthfully, or even space out, I will punch you. Ok?"

Light just stared at him. "Ok."

The blond sighed.

"Which Kira are you?"

"The first."

"So so, you're really the one that started the mess?"

"Yes."

"Interesting… but, how did you do it?"

"With a death note."

"Well, duh. But with which shinigami?"

"His name was Ryuk."

"Does L know about this Ryuk?"

"Yes, he does."

"Is Ryuk still on this earth?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

Mello crouched down in front of Light since he didn't want t stand too long.

"And where is the death note now?"

"I don't know."

The blond growled.

"Don't play stupid on me!"

"I haven't seen it since then."

"Bastard."

Mello swung his fist and his Light's left cheek. The swing was quite powerful, which made the youth bite his lip so had, that it bled.

"What are you doing you Idiot? He really has no Idea, since I and L destroyed it." Near was startled at the sudden movement.

The blond just growled at him, too.

"Where you the one who killed me?"

The teen's brown narrowed.

"No."

"Any proof that you're not lying."

"No."

"Want me to hit you again?"

"Earlier was the first time I have seen you in person. I remember seeing a picture of you in my previous life, but that is about all."

"Much better." He took out a chocolate bar. "But I still want to know who killed me"

"I don't know. There were about three people out there that could have done it."

"And where are they now?"

"Dead"

Mello seemed surprised about that.

"Oh, and why?"

"Because-"

"B killed them." Near wanted to see the blonds' reaction to that. "Everyone except Light"

"B? Yeah…right!"

"It's the tru-"

"Believe it or not, it's your decision."

With having that said, Mello smacked him again.

"Stop lying bastard. B did so much for this world, and I won't let you disrespect his name. I am in his debt, so shut the hell up."

Light winced a little when the fist hit his cheek again. It hurt so badly, that he bit his already swollen lip, and sucked on it, so no blood would run down.

With that, the blond left and slammed the door again.

"Are you ok?" Near saw that it was painful to be hit by Mello, it was just a fact.

The teen nodded.

"It's fine, if you would have imagined happened to you if they had delivered us to B."

"He wouldn't hurt me, even though he knows I hate him. You're the only obstacle here."

Light sighed again.

There were really times where he just wanted to take a gun and shoot himself in the head for humanity, so they all would be happy that he was dead.

Though those moments were kind of pushed away ever since he had met L again.

"Hey…"

Light turned to Near.

"What is that in your pocket?"

The teen looked down.

His pocket had something square looking obstacle looking out of it.

"My pho-"

"Shhhh" Near knew that as soon as the blond beast hear them talk, he would get suspicious. "Your cell-phone?"

"Yes."

"Is it on?"

Light had no idea, since he hadn't used it ever since he had been saved by L that night.

"I think so."

With that said, the albino pulled his head to the side of the teen and used his teeth to get the thing out. The youth sucked in his stomach and tried to slide out a little to make it easier for him.

After a while of trying desperately to get it out, they succeeded. What they didn't plan, was that the thing crashed on the ground, making a loud sound. The two guys outside weren't too worried, and didn't come in.

Near sighed in relief, and even though he had a partly hunched back from sitting in the car like that so long, he was able to use his feet to move the thing to his hands.

"What now? What if the snowstorm won't give any signal?"

"We are in the future. That's why I am even considering this idea. The entire region is able to be connected, even if you were in some forest somewhere far away."

"That's good?"

"Let's hope."

"What number is his?"

Light tried to look down, but he couldn't bend his head so far.

"The 'Ryuga' one."

"Gosh, what an awful name."

"It's a famous star over here. My sister would hit you for saying that."

"I don't care."

"But what are you doing?"

"Shhhh…now!"

"What?"

"Be quiet!"

Light just looked away. He had no idea of what the albino was doing, so he would just wait and see. He heard Near tap on the phone speaker in a different order.

The Morse code.

He steadily listened, and heard him send it.

"Let's hope it gets there."

.

* * *

.

.

L was sitting in his beloved wheelchair at his mercy. He had had a total breakdown earlier and no appetite on sweets or tea. He was still in total trance about what had happened, that he still couldn't realize it. Watari had been coming in every ten minutes to check upon him, but always left with the guilt of being useless.

What was he doing?

Nothing.

He was sure that he would get a report in the next couple of days, saying that there had been a new victim. The person was so disfigured, that you couldn't recognize his appearance anymore. It was also so disgusting, that you couldn't view it for longer than a minute.

L wanted to turn green again. He couldn't do anything about this horrible feeling that ached inside of him.

He wanted Light.

He wanted him here and now, to work, and love him forever. But he couldn't even protect him this way. It was as if he was bound to lose him, over and over again. Putting him in even greater danger with every breath he made.

If it weren't for B, some huge mad enemy of the detective would try to steal him, and if not them, then the beauty's haters would want to kill in their absurd thinking.

L didn't know what to do at all.

It was as if you were to chase after your own tail, over and over again.

Suddenly, his cell-phone rang.

Shocked out of his mind, he jumped on accident and fell to the ground. He could get it out, and looked at it.

Audio message. From Light Asahi

L froze.

Without hesitation, he opened the electronic devise and clicked the read button. He held it to his ear and listened carefully.

"_What?"_

"_Be quiet!"_

L was alarmed now.

He would be dammed if he didn't recognize the voice.

Light was alive, and so was Near. He knew that through the message, he would be able to trace them down and arrest B. The detectives heart was pounding so heavily, it felt like it was about to explode. Never before had he felt so many emotions in one day then today. It was a heartbreaking, depressing fact, but it was the truth.

He played the message again to her Light's voice, and to carefully listen to the tapings.

He knew that the albino knew the Morse code well, so maybe he could fetch out some important new. And since audio messages and phone calls could be traced by B, it was wise to just use that way.

'_We out harm. Please save us. Hurry.'_

That was all that was sent to him, but it also held the biggest meanings.

They were save?

The detective wouldn't wait.

…

He would win.

.

Chasing stars

.

* * *

Oh heck I FREAKING NEED SLEEP!!! It's almost 5 am over here, and I have written the entire night through

…..Daaaaaaaaaaarn, I'm tired.

I didn't have time to write my chapter the entire week long, since my teachers come up with the absurdist idea to give me homework worth of 3 hours every day…hump.

Also smack me again. No I am not masochistic, but I sat in front of Word for 4 HOURS not writing anything because I couldn't concentrate…O_o

I am wired, I know.

I also am happy many of you had a nice Hallow- I mean L's Birthday! Owo. I have decided to write a chapter every Saturday, except if I tell the week before that it will come on Sunday.

Next big thing I would like to say.

A friend of mine is sick with high fever, and I want to dedicate this chapter to her! Owo Her name is Liz, and she is a very, very, very good writer here on Fanfiction net! Owo

Hope you get well soon! ^^

The next thing is, …well……that basically everything….

….please review! =3 I was very happy for the last ones! ^^

Your author….xD


	22. Dark Snow

Dark Snow

It was an awful morning.

L was furious.

He had downloaded the location onto his PDA, and told Watari to get the car ready. After he had packed the weapons, he tried to find the best routs to the place marked.

Apparently, they had been brought to the north. It didn't seem logical though, since B would have never left Light unchecked, and further more with Near alone in one room. It also didn't seem like he had anything to do with their sudden travel to the cold, since it wasn't like him, because he would normally take his prey to a warehouse, and start there.

But, didn't they say that they were fine, so maybe they had found some way of escaping?

L was confused.

Watari had come in, to tell him that the car was ready to go, and that he packed some extra security vests. That was his sign to shoot off.

The detective made his way down stairs into the garage and into his car. He had chosen one of his faster cars, so it wouldn't take too much time to get there.

As he was driving out of the garage, he turned back, and followed his PDA's direction.

.

* * *

.

B was sitting in his car, driving after a black vehicle, which just exited the headquarters. He had great hopes that this was L sitting in the driver's seat, and that he would direct him to Mello and Matt.

He had been furious ever since that call, that Azael had to hold him back from not going out and killing that stupid brat's sister.

But to his luck, he may have found a way of receiving his present again.

The demon next to him was driving quietly after the car, and since they had stolen the vehicle it seemed like an ordinary car.

"Do you think he will lead us to the two kids?"

"Hmmm" B grumbled.

He didn't know what he would do if it was a fake and he would be trapped.

"So?"

"Who cares? If it is, then we kill them."

"You sure you want to kill such good pawns?"

"Yes…hell, yes. They made me wait, and now they will pay for it."

.

* * *

.

L was driving down the highway, working in a plan.

He had no idea what he should do as soon as he got there, so he had to think quick. It looked like it would still take about five hours, but if he hurried while there was still no snow, he would have luck managing it all in 3 and a half hours.

The traffic didn't seem too bad, but for that it was about 4 am it was quite packed though.

It almost seemed as if everybody wanted to go to the north in the winter, and that they took the worst times. L just wanted to ignore the driving rules and speed up to finally get going.

He did constantly feel followed by some cars, but since most of them were the same it was quite hard to tell with so many things on his mind.

The detective finally got off the crowded highway and pushed the accelerator.

.

* * *

.

Light and Near were sitting in the wooden room, trying to find a place to hide the cell phone. Apparently, they couldn't just put it back into Light's pocket, and Nears pants were out of question, too.

Their hands were bound back, so they also had no way of throwing it over into some stuffed corner. It seemed as if their plan was quite stupid.

After a while, the youth had come up with the idea of putting it into the albino's pants leg, as long as they were able to sit.

They were lucky to have enough time, since almost ten seconds after that, Matt had entered the room.

He walked right over to Light, looking at Near first.

"So, what are we to do with you two?" He was only thinking loudly, so there was no point in answering.

He looked at the wound on the teen's face and went back out, just to enter with an ice pack that he held up to his jaw and tied it there without blocking him from talking.

"Why are you-"

"I don't know." Matt seemed very relaxed, but also quite tired. He didn't feel like thinking of a logical explanation for his actions, and just cut it off, classy.

He also brought back two glasses of water and gave them something to drink after the long drive earlier. But he couldn't turn his gaze off of Near.

"How come you have grown so much in such a time? You look fantastic…"

The albino had known that both the boys admired the gothic style, and now with his black and white hair, he looked like a rock star as he had been told.

"I don't know why everybody says that."

"Hmm, don't get me wrong, you guys can't be compared to Mello, but you two and L would make good actors."

The teen was confused.

Why was he talking about such nonsense, and why had he wrapped up the wound the blond had given him?

"And you…" He looked over to Light, and looked him directly into the eye.

One of the red hair's fingers brushed the streaks hanging over then away.

"Why don't you look like a murderer, and B does?"

"That's because B-"

"It's because I am a far worst criminal then he will ever be."

Near groaned.

"Shut up you idiot."

Matt stretched back up and looked down at the two fighting adults.

"You guys really should stop arguing so much, there are worse things out there."

Light turned his full attention to Matt.

"Why did you come in to give us something to drink, let alone give me an icepack?"

"Because Mello is in a very bad mood, so I could guess what he had done. And since you are our unexpected prisoners, I thought I could make up for what he did."

The teen was even more confused now.

"But still, how are you guys going to go on from now? Won't B be totally mad if you come back after running away like that?"

"Hmmm, probably. But that's why we found a place that he doesn't know, and will never know of."

"And why are you guys so friendly?"

Matt looked over to Light.

"Friendly?"

"Yes, you guys should have just brought us to B, but instead Mello told us to be quiet and just brought us here. Aren't you guys going to just do the job?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I have no idea what to do from now on, since I guess that B is very pissed right now. It wouldn't be too good if we just turned you two in. And I don't think Azael would be able to calm him down, since he really wanted to arrest you."

"Wait, who is Aza-"

"Why are you two working for B anyway?"

Matt was taken by surprise with these questions.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier when you asked. We work for him because he brought me back."

Both prisoners were shocked.

"What do you mean by brought back?"

The red head took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I wasn't killed by the Death Note, so he kinda brought me back using black magic. Don't ask me about how he did that, since I have no Idea. And Azael helped him, but he is such a mystery, I have no idea from where, and what he is."

Light bowed his head in thoughts.

The entire world just wouldn't get any less of a puzzle for him. Now he had someone new trying to capture him, and he had to add the face that B could be using black magic?

He was getting a head ache.

"I still don't know who I trust, since B saved me from hell. I know what a person he used to be, and I still don't trust you fully either, but we'll just see from here on."

"That's good."

"Well, I have to go and get Mello up. He isn't suppose to sleep on the couch, and I want some sleep, too. You two just take a snooze, ok?"

The red head left.

The teen found it quite amusing to see how different they were. It was almost like day and night and they didn't seem to fight that often.

But soon, he couldn't take it any longer.

He drifted into a quiet sleep.

.

* * *

.

L was driving into a snow covered landscape. He had been riding for quite a while and was very bad tempered for the lack of sweets. He also didn't pack a jacket, and had no idea how to long he had been very thirsty.

The only thing that made him forget those things was that he was almost there. He was merely ten minutes from his destination, and his heart was racing. He also still felt like he was being fallowed, but that was probably only bit paranoia. And since he had already prepared the gun he had brought, he was ready to shoot off every person that dared to stand in his way.

With that said, he had to turn into a white field, which didn't seem to have any street under it. He dared to do it and, surprisingly, stayed on a road. It must have been some kind of secret passage that was intended to be covered in snow.

He also had to turn into more, even corrupter paths, which lead to the forest there. He also didn't seem to know how to go any further with his car, and so he parked it there.

He would succeed in saving his love.

Dark Snow

.

* * *

.

Author comment:

Hmmm….

Hmmmm…..

Sorry, that the chapter is so short, but as you can guess, the next big part will be long, and that takes time and an entire chapter for itself.

I apologize for it being so late, but I have had such telephone terrors here, since one of my best budy had been missing for quite some time right as I started my chapter , my nerves wouldn't let me write anything except the L part till midnight. xP Then we found him, and I was finally able to cool down. On top of that is that I am getting down with the flu, and everybody tries to get me to sleep.

Well, I wish you guys fun with this chapter, and I have to find some way to motivate me, since I am a total wreck at the moment.

XoX

Please review. It would help me really badly! Owo I am almost up to a hundred! ^^ I will celebrate that!

Your author, Oni-sama.


	23. Out from under

Out from under

.

L got out of the car.

The white flakes were falling down on his massive black hair, almost as if it was attracting it. It was utterly cold, even though he did care to take his jacket, but his nerves were stretched anyway, since he was just about a couple of feet away from the blockhouse that looked quite hidden on the little hill.

The house was surrounded by trees and everything was covered in snow, so it had an enchanted look. It seemed like a fairytale on its own.

The great detective walked carefully towards the cabin, making sure nobody saw him from the windows.

It had been quite a while since he last had to use his agent abilities, but they were still there.

L walked up the old wooden stairs and peeked into the window. It was dark inside, and there was always the chance of them finding the cell phone and moving with it staying here. There was also the theory that they had found out about the message, and were waiting for him to appear and try to rescue…

…Light.

After all the emotional stress he had had ever since he heard about them being kidnapped, it sounded like a dream that he still had a chance.

He would use it and do his best.

The detective didn't know if he should enter though. Every nerve in his body wanted to save them, but he didn't want to risk his live. Not because he didn't love the teen, no, because he was sure he would turn himself in to B if nobody was left to force him to live.

L wouldn't accept that, not even in death.

It just was a fact that helped him cherish his life, and not overreact like he would want to sometimes.

The worried adult didn't see any movements inside.

He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Apparently, the PDA still said that the signal came from inside, so there should at least be an intact cell phone in there.

The detective pulled the hood of the jacket over so even if he would be noticed, nobody could recognize him from the back. He didn't really have sweatshirts like this, so he had borrowed the one out of Light's closet.

As he wanted to approach the door, he first stopped and set his gun.

L went in, gun first.

It seemed like an ordinary holiday cabin.

The chimney was out, even though there had been a fire in there earlier. The black stains on its side gave it away. Also there was a certain amount of warmth in the room, with told him that there had been some activity here earlier.

Though, something wasn't right.

If the act to enter headquarters had been sent by B, then why would he go up so far north and even oversee the fact that there had been an electronic devise on his victim's body?

It seemed as if the kidnapers had been very disturbed, stressed, or tired.

The detective smiled.

He bet Near and Light didn't make it easy for them, and that the culprits didn't have an ordinary job to prevent.

But maybe B wasn't here?

L still had so many questions open, that he hoped there would be some vanishing today.

The signal got even stronger, and it showed him to the right.

The door seemed far away and his heat was racing very fast. It was the moment of excitement, that he would have to experience now, and it drove him insane.

He reached for the doorknob but didn't open it. He first put his ear to it to hear if there was someone in there that wouldn't be too happy to see him.

It appeared clear, so he opened the door.

The room was dark, but the light coming from the windows in the hallway were enough to make him see the important content of the chamber.

Light and Near.

Without hesitation he ran over to the hostages. He didn't have to check if they were breathing since Near was snoring a little. He was quite irritated about the thing around his loves mouth and assumed that he was hurt.

Did somebody hit the teen?

Something in the detective started to boil up.

Wrath.

Someone _dared_ to hit him?

His grip over the gun had tightened and he was ready to go through the entire house and shoot down everybody that he found.

L let his hand slowly caress Light's free cheek, and was quite surprised when he moaned a little.

A genuine smile appeared on the detective's face as he saw this. Every bad emotion and all the stress vanished as he gazed upon his beauty's face and was even able to touch him.

He heard a click behind him.

"Hands up, B." L froze.

He recognized that voice everywhere.

As the intruder turned, his gaze stopped at Matt's face. He was totally captured only by thinking that his formed successor had been here.

"…"

"Just put your hands up, we have a reason why we ditched you."

It seemed as if he couldn't tell that it was L, not B in front of him at the moment.

The detective grinned.

"Why did you ditch me?"

Matt took out a cigarette.

"I swear, I never meant to let you down, but I don't trust you anymore. And Mello didn't want to give him to the police just yet, so we found a secret cottage to get them out of your way. How did you find us?"

Mello, too?

That fact made him a little angry.

Why would his own successors try to betrayed him, and work with their enemy? It just wouldn't make sense.

"What's wrong?"

A very sleepy Mello entered the combat.

He began to rub his eyes and yawned.

"B found us."

Instantly, his face became serious and he gazed upon the intruder. "How? Our hideout was perfect!" He looked over to the two hostages to check if they were still alive.

"…"

L growled.

How could they have done this? How he had gotten beat was clear now, since Matt knew his security system well, but still couldn't accept this. The thought of them kidnapping his love made him very angry, since he couldn't punish them like he could normal criminals. Watari wouldn't let him go too far anyway.

"How did you find us?"

"…"

The detective didn't feel like answering.

"So?"

"…"

Now the blond was pissed.

The red head took out his gun and pointed it at Near, daring 'B' to hurry up if he wanted the hostage to be arrested.

Without hesitating he moved his own gun onto Matt's head to trap the Matt.

"PUT YOUR FREAKING GUN DOWN! I WILL SHOOT YOUR LITTLE THING IF YOU PULL THE TRIGGER!"

L knew that Mello wouldn't get his gun out and shoot if he endangered the read head's life too, so there was no way he would lower.

"I SAID PU-"

"What are you doing?"

Suddenly, the entire room froze as they heard that.

They all turned to the albino.

Near had woken up and was wildly staring at L. He was stunned, and a smile crept on his face as he looked at the scene.

"Darn. The drug wasn't strong enough."

"What drug?" Both Near and the detective were shocked.

The red head looked over to Light.

"…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mattie, but you two shut the hell up, and put that gun down B!"

It was strange to hear that the blond had cooled down.

"B?" Near was confused, but in a matter of seconds he hooked on. "Darn! How did you get here?"

L was grateful that the albino was helping him to keep the cover up. He wasn't sure what Matt had said about drug earlier, but it appeared to be a sleeping drug, since Light still hadn't woken up, even though Mello had been screaming.

"How come you two have come so far north?"

Both kids didn't answer.

The situation froze.

Nobody had an idea what to do or to talk about and that made it very awkward for all of them. Everything seemed stuck, and nobody lifted their voice, until the silence was broken.

"So, you still have to get out now B." Matt tightened his grip on the gun, so he could be a little more serious.

"Gosh, you guys are giving me a DAMN headache." Mello seemed as if he was about to explode.

"…hmmm…"

The entire room went silent again.

The source of the noise was the sleeping prisoner, which now seemed not to be so sleepy anymore. He was waking up, and L's cover would blow, since he would recognize his own jacket immediately

The detective smiled.

There was nothing more amusing then to watch him wake up. It had been one of the activities he had enjoyed most, while Light had been under confinement. And that his two former successors would find out that he wasn't who they though he was didn't matter. It was total coincidence anyway, so he couldn't change it.

The teen slowly opened his eyes.

"…hmmm…"

To Light, everything was turning. He felt drugged and had a headache. Something loud must be going on.

Did they find the cell phone?

He opened his eyes even further, to see a huge figure staring at him. The man wasn't the only one, but he knew the other two. Matt was pointing a gun at him, but he also didn't know the reason behind this battle yet. He had called for-

That was his pullover!

The teen looked strictly at the hooded man's face and his eyes widened in shock.

"L?"

L's facial mimic turned into a content smile. It was almost as if he was smiling out of glee.

"Good morning, Light."

Both men could hear a loud gasp out from behind them.

"WHAT THE HECK??? L?"

The detective started chuckling a little, since the entire plot was quite funny. He knew exactly that the boys would be so confused; they would too shocked to ever think about shooting.

The mouths of both were hanging wide open, which gave him the good estimation.

"Who did you think he was?" Light was startled.

"But-"Mello tuned to Matt in search of words. "He…"

The red head lowered his gun. If this was really L, he would never shoot Light, at least not anymore. His idol had overcome them, and they were both overpowered anyway, since they were very tired from the hard day.

"Thank you."

The detective took off the jacket and revealed the obvious appearance.

Mello face pawned himself.

"You just acted like B, so you could ask us questions, right?" Matt wasn't any better, but restrained from doing the same.

Light finally understood why everybody was acting so strange. A little part of his confusions and his headache went away.

A smile crept of his face.

"Oh."

L sighed. It had been fun to act like B bu-

_BANG_

Matt had shoot right past L's head, intentionally over Light' head.

The loud sound hat made the teen and Near twitch in terror for a sec.

"What the fu-" Mello was shocked as well.

"I will not let you just walk out here with them and go back to Tokyo. I have no idea who was right now, so don't think your save."

"Matt is right, for all we've heard, Light was controlling you, so we still don't know if he is still doing it."

L didn't believe what he just heard.

It did make sense that both kids had been lied to, and that that was the motivation to break into headquarters, but why would they even trust B over him?

The detective growled.

"How come you trust B over me? What lie did he tell you?"

Matt got a little angry at that statement.

"Watch what your say-"

"Will you two stop fighting already!"

Both men turned to Light.

"You two are geniuses for god's sake. Why don' we just make a simple deal?"

Light had had enough of those two. They only made his pain worse, and were acting like little kids.

It was annoying.

"Huh? What kind of deal?" Mello was surprised. He was the one that didn't want to believe B nor L, so he was mostly out for one.

"Why don't I go with Matt, and just drive around to kill time, and Mello goes with Near and L back to headquarters to examine our side of the story. Afterwards, when he has seen it all, we meet again, and you both can decide about on how we go on. How about it?"

The blond just looked stupidly over at his lover to see if he would even consider it. Matt seemed to be quite approving with that, and so was the blond. If it was a trick, they wouldn't lose anything, since they still had Kira as a hostage and could always go back to B.

...Maybe not always, since he probably quite angry at them.

"I like that, and you Mattie?"

The red head didn't lower his gun, but nodded.

"Fine, but if you hurt Mello, or even just give him a scratch, I will kill him." He pointed at Light. "I will just drive around until you contact me, right?"

"Yes." This wasn't any plan of Light's to be save them, but to show those two kids the truth.

By having that cleared, L stuck his gun back into its shed.

He did NOT like the idea.

Having to worry about his love again, and always living with the fear that he may lose, would drive him insane in no time. But he had to admit that it was quite good, since they could that was really show them what B had been planning, and even win them over to their team.

"Well then…" The red head walked over to Light and opened the knot that bound him to the chair. With one big pull the rope was off, and he pulled the still sleepy Light with him out. As they passes Mello, he turned to him and blew a quick kiss on the cheek, just to pull the now very shocked youth out and slammed the door.

"Well, that was quick." The blond focused his entire concentration on the two detectives again.

"Should we go, too" Near wanted to stand up again.

L was still not satisfied with the outcome, and the fact that Matt didn't seem to like his Light. If he dared to hurt him, he wouldn't let his wrath out, but on B for brainwashing them. And he would turn it into a personal nightmare.

"Yeah."

Mello walked over and started to undo Near.

.

* * *

.

Matt had pulled Light all the way through the cold snow to the car he had parked in the back of the forest. Both had forgotten their jackets and were freezing, but the red head had been too stubborn to go back and get them.

After they had finally reached the car, the first thing he had done was turn on the heater. He was quite mad at the current situating. He had no idea who he should trust now, and still had the feeling that he owed B for bringing him back.

He was clutching to himself tightly, trying to maintain his sanity.

"Are you alright?"

Matt was torn back to reality.

"What did you say?"

Light sighed. "I asked if you were alright."

"Uhm, yes I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I am not sure! I have no idea whom I should trust, and on top of that I feel guilty for betraying B even though I shouldn't trust him after the crimes he committed…. I am getting a headache, and I am freezing. How do you think I feel?"

"Well, then we are already two."

"No, your headache is from the sleeping medicine I put into the water this morning."

"I know, thank you for that by the way. I wouldn't have been able to get any sleep if you hadn't."

Matt looked over to Light.

He was actually having some fun with this guy, and it seemed unnerving to talk to him.

"I put medicine in there so I could be sure you two wouldn't run away, and because I knew it would be hard to sleep for you two if you're tied up. I didn't know if was so easy to recognize. We just wanted some sleep and downtime, which I still want."

"Then how about we go someplace warm, and just wait there until there finished?"

"Yes, I hate this weather!"

Light chuckled happily.

It appears as if the red head was quite a good person to talk to and that it shouldn't be too boring and stressing without L.

That comment lead back to the fact that L had found them instantly, and didn't hesitate to save them.

'Oh L…' The teen sighed.

They started driving.

.

* * *

.

Mello, Near and L had gotten into the car.

The detective had quickly pulled over a new jacket, he was still freezing. He looked over to the blond and asked himself how he could take it in thin leather clothes and armless, but didn't dare to ask since he knew that the kid would just say his birth country had the same weather.

The albino had curled himself into a ball and stared outside. He was finally able to use his arms again, and used the full advantage.

"Buckle up."

Everybody did so, and he started driving.

Mello looked back as they drove out to the road and half noticed a strange fact.

'Why are there four car lines in the snow?' But he was far too tired to ask out loud.

He drifted off into a soft doze.

Out from under

.

.

* * *

Awww…finished.

I don't know about you, but I like Matt here. At first I wanted to make him appear totally nice, but then again also not too stupid. Never forget that these people are suppose to be geniuses! (Even if it doesn't seem like that sometimes.)

Second…my stomach hurts…I mixed Ramen, chocolate coffee, and a green apple all at once, and now I don't feel well. Even though my flu is totally over, I want to skip school again. xP We had a festival this morning, which forced me to go (not because I wanted to!), and now am sleepy because I usually need my 12 hour sleep on Saturday. xP

Next thing…

Did anybody see this coming? xD I like how it turned out, but I don't know if I am going to have to change something on my concept…hmmm

Anyway….have a nice day, and please review! Owo I was already so motivated last Sunday, that I actually wanted to start writing then, but evil flu kind banned me for good from the PC till wed..

Good night! =_=


	24. A smile much colder than ice

.A smile much colder than ice.

‚How long has it been? '

L was still driving down to Tokyo with both boys sleeping slightly next to him. He himself was quite tired too, but since he didn't want to let Mello drive because of underage and other difficulties, he would just have to get his act together. He didn't have any sleep at all during this stressful time, which normally, didn't have an effect on him. He guessed that that his body must have adapted to Light sleeping next to him and his body desired that warmth again. He also didn't get any of it the last couple of days, because of that fight they got into.

L sighed.

He missed his lover in every way possible.

The detective couldn't believe he let him be alone with Matt somewhere in Japan. For all he knew they could get in danger and something bad could happen. And he also couldn't let the chance slip that the red head would just drive to B and give him his prey.

L's fist tightened up.

He just felt so insecure.

When they had that conversation earlier, he could have just fought the kid and would have both, his successors and Light. But now, he had to wait even longer to apologize to his beauty.

He had made out with himself that if would be the best if they just stayed here and quickly hunt down B. Having Mello and Matt made it all a bit better. Though the main reason would be to finish the fight they had open, so the detective could finally have _his_ Light back in _his_ arms.

A little blush formed on the detective as he drifted off in thoughts.

„What's wrong?"

L stiffed up immediately.

Mello leaned forward to be in the front part of the car.

"What were you thinking about?" There was a grin on the kids face.

"I was merely a bit tired, why do you ask?"

The detective knew exactly what the blond was thinking about. They both had the same kind of relationship with the same sex, but he wouldn't tell him so early on. He was probably thinking he had been doing much worse stuff.

"If you're sleepy, just let me drive. I am a good driver and you know that."

"Good, but not safe."

Mello growled.

"Safety it overrated anyway. Even if cops found me, I could just blow them up and leave."

"And that's the reason I won't let you drive, ever!"

The blond smiled at that.

'Oh, you just wait.'

With a swift shake he attempted to wake up Near.

"Hey Idiot, wake up and stop snoring so loud." How could L ever get sleepy enough to let him drive if the albino continued, even if it was really quiet.

He didn't think the plan through though.

Without a warning, the only one left not awake swung a soft but harsh punch at Mello, making him fall back and hit his head a bit due to the lacking seatbelt.

"OWW" The kid rubbed his head."Why you little fu-"

"Will you two please stop? I am trying to drive."

"HE PUNCHED ME!"

Now it was the albino that growled as he didn't feel the need to continue sleeping.

"Why did you wake me, Barbie?"

"You've gone to fa-"

"STOP!"

Both teens were immediately silenced by the sudden outburst and looked over at the detective.

L was already having trouble with the traffic, and having two little kids fighting in the same narrow car was not making it any better. He was tired and had no strength to put up with such madhouse.

He really didn't want to continue driving with two hyperactive kids here. The rest of the drive would be a total pain.

.

The car drove in the headquarters garage and parked.

Watari was already standing there, waiting for his student to arrive.

His face lit up in glee as L got out of the vehicle. He didn't turn his face to his former teacher and just slammed the door close.

"L, was your ride successful?" Now he was a bit worried.

Suddenly, the other doors opened and Near got out and stretched as if his life depended on it. He looked like he had been through a hurricane and had a couple of red marks on his face.

But suddenly, the other door of the car opened ,too.

"Yagami-kun, are you alright, too?"

The door was on the other side of the car so he was in position to see if he was hurt, too. He guessed that if the albino had wounds on his face, the ex-Kira would have some just as well.

"Shut up."

The elderly man was surprised at that term and voice, since it didn't seem to belong to the youth.

"I beg your pardon?"

With one swing, the blond was out of the car. He just looked evilly over his shoulder and shoot a glare at Watari.

"Mello!"

Without thinking, a smile formed on his face.

"What a won-"

"Near, I leave Mello to you. I'm going to my apartment and don't want anybody to interrupt me."

The albino groaned.

'It seems as if L is royally pissed off.'

The detective left the garage through the door and didn't even both to close it. He had only a couple of things in mind, which would really have to do now, and he wasn't in a good mood for those two anyway.

.

Watari watched L leave and sighed in worry, but he turned back to his two students and smiled again.

"What happened to you two?"

"You don't wanna know!"

It appeared to him as if Near had dark rings under his eyes. It was the first time he had seen him look this close to L, but also in his own way.

"Let's just go up and look over the file. I don't think L wants to waste any unnecessary time with B out there, and I don't think that you nor I want to stay up any longer." The albino said, looking straight at Mello.

"Hmmm, you have a point. He is scary like this."

Near didn't reply and made his way to the door, waiting for the blond to follow. All men went up to the investigation room and sat down. Watari had asked for any wishes and left the room.

"So…"

The teen got up and went over to the file cabinet.

"By the way, how does Matt stand to B?"

Mello looked over to him.

"Huh?"

"Well, you rejected B and as he got in the car after that, he wasn't too happy. Seeing that we left Light alone with him, I don't think L trusts Matt enough at the moment. He seems very worried, ever since we started driving."

"…"

"So what relationship do you have with B?"

"A bad one."

Near raised an eyebrow.

"Define 'bad'."

Mello snatched the report out of the albino's hands, but didn't look at it yet.

"I don't trust him; he doesn't want to trust me."

"…strange, but what do you know about that Azara-guy that was with him?"

"His name is Azael, and he is just some creep that prepares the food and cleans, I would guess."

Near sat down next to the blond and stared into his eyes, remarking the scar.

"And Matt?"

Mello seemed to turn angry.

"There not together or anything! He just owes him his life, but that's about all! He himself doesn't trust him that much…"

"Whatever, just look at the report."

The blond did as he was told.

"So, now that you have found time to read that, I guess you have Matt's number and can call him after you think you have seen enough. Other than that…" He chewed on his pretzel."You have to see the letters at the end, too. I hope you have seen B's handwriting, and can confirm-

Hey are you listening?"

Mello was paler than white.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What is this…?"

.

* * *

..

...

'…hungry'

Matt and Light were sitting in the car, looking outside at the little town ahead of them. They had managed to get out of the snow, but it was still very cold outside. Since they didn't have any place to go, they just decided to stay in the heated car.

"Why does Japan have to have such climate changes? It was just fine in Tokyo earlier!"

The teen too was clutching to himself. He wasn't used to having so much cold air all at once without even putting on a jacket.

Both boys had not thought about getting any kind of blanket or such things while they drove through numerous cities. They didn't have the chance of going anywhere with cameras, since this was still a very expensive stolen car.

"What now."

"We should stay here. If we go any further, we won't have enough gas to go back to Tokyo in one piece."

Suddenly, the sound of Light's growling stomach filled the car. Immediately a red blush danced on his cheeks, forcing him to look down so Matt couldn't see his face.

"Oh, sorry. Hadn't thought of that." Matt himself looked away and blushed a little. He knew he must be hungry, since he had eaten at the cottage as they arrived. The guy didn't even look like he had a proper breakfast. But the thought of having the worst criminal sitting right next to him and acting so…" He pondered about the word to say."…'normal' was quite hard to believe. It made him seem more human than he would have ever imagined him to be.

He also seemed very friendly, though he couldn't tell if that was just an act.

"I feel a little hungry too, so why don't we just go in some stand noodle house and then stay there for a bit?"

"Sounds good."

Both got out of the car and walked towards the little town ahead of them. They parked really close to it, so it only took like ten minutes to get in.

They simply asked a passant for a little booth nearby and went there.

.

The little restaurant was an indoor traditional ramen bar, and it was heated correctly. They both got a bowl of the cheapest noodles and sat down in the farthest corner.

"I am really sorry, I forgot that you and Near hadn't eaten in quite a long time. But still, can you tell me how you managed to get L to find us?"

Light was at his heart's content. He had been hungry since he had woken up, and it had also worried him that exactly the stunt earlier would happen. He had felt so embarrassed.

"I still had my cell-phone on ."

…

Matt hit himself. They had really forgotten that little object?

"No way…"

The teen smiled at that statement.

"So you're telling me that because of that, he traced you down and found out secret hiding spot? I thought that forests weren't connected?"

Light chuckled amused about the thought.

"I asked Near the exact same thing, but apparently they are in the future. And no, we sent a voice message to him."

"Gosh I suck at kidnapping."

"Hey, not many people can storm into headquarters like that!"

Matt groaned.

"That was a horrible act. Mello destroyed my heat goggles."

"Yes. I made Near fall quite hard on his face. And I also still have to face my and L's fight."

"What fight again?"

Light leaned back.

"I don't want to leave Japan in the state that it is, and he tried to force me."

"Oh…"

"It didn't turn out well."

"I believe you, but I have another question. How can I call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you name is Yagami Light as far as I know. But I've heard that you always use the last name. I would have to call you Yagami something all the time to not be rude over here, but that is just too formal for me. Is there anything better?"

"Yes, please just call me Light."

"Oh, ok."

Matt got up.

"Could you please excuse me, I'll be right back."

Matt went to the bathroom.

Light leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

'I wonder what L is doing right now…'

.

The red head was washing his hands. He used some of the water on them to do his messy hair a bit, since he didn't have the time to comb then after he had gotten up from that nap earlier.

'He does seem kind.' Matt was now even more confused.

Something in him said that it was good that all the plans had been changed and so totally screwed up. He just wanted to go to sleep and not worry about any of this.

As he looked out of the window, he noticed that the sky was still covered, and it seemed that there would be rain soon, too.

He looked around at the streets an-

Hey, wasn't that Azael?

The boy's eyes narrowed as he focused on the figure standing at the car, and there was no doubt.

Oh, shit…

That sentence repeated itself so many times as Matt's blood ran cold.

If he was there, it surely meant that B was here, too.

Without caring that his hands were dry or not, the redhead ran out of the room into the dining room searching for Light.

He was still at the same spot.

Damn.

Matt ran over to him, tore his nails into the teen's arm and dragged him out of the room. He gave the man at the entrance some money and left.

"WHATS WRONG?" Light was so startled, that he couldn't even think.

"He's here, we have to run!"

The youth stopped in his tracks because he didn't understand.

"Wait, who is here?"

"B IS FREAKING HERE!"

Now it was him whom paled horribly. "He is what?"

"He is outside of this restaurant!"

'He is here?'

"How did he find us?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Matt bit his lip. He had no Idea how to get out of this situation. The only chance that they had was to run to the car, but since it wasn't directly in the city, of those two catching them was dangerously high. Also it wouldn't be of any use to just try and fight them.

'But I could…'

The redhead had the perfect idea.

Again, he took Light's arm and ran towards the door, right into the direction of the enemy's car.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me please!"

Like a whisper, they heard a chuckle behind them.

It was just far too familiar.

But Matt took all his courage together and force opened the nearest car they found. He threw the teen in there and locked it manually.

To their advantage, it was an older model, so there would be no problems. The driver bent down and started to undo the electricity to start the car. Never before had he undone the security plastic of a car in this speed.

KNOCK.

Both boys turned to ice as they slowly faced towards Light's window side.

There was standing B.

He was smiling happily at the teen and wove to them, looking so intensely as if he wanted to burn his face into his memory. It sent chills down both their spines and the youth started shaking.

Seeing this reaction towards him, the demon started grinning.

"_Give me my prey back."_

'L had been right, he really is a monster.'

With that stated Matt forces the power on and started the car instantly. He didn't care and just presses the accelerator. The car drove off so fast; they almost rammed the house on the other of the road.

"Ahhh!"

Light wasn't used to drifting and was slammed against the cold window. He grabbed the seat belt and secured himself before there would be any more damage. He turned back to view B's next move and saw him running back to his car.

"He will follow us anywhere we go."

"Well, then we will go to headquarters without any detours!"

They were going to headquarters?

A smile of hope formed on his lips as he looked back again.

"But what if he catches up or even finds a way of surrounding us?"

"Hmmm…"

Instantly, Matt pushed the gas hard and drove off so fast, that even the police wouldn't care to follow him. This was alone one of his best skills and he didn't think of letting those losers beat him.

"I will bring you back to L safely!"

.A smile much colder than ice.

* * *

Wow, I actually thought this would be quite shorter. Hmmm….

Yes, I am still tired, but I can proudly say that I made it before 6 AM!!!!*dances*

I hope I wrote the action scene good, since I kinda have the urge to do cheesy stuff.

But anyway…Whatsha thinking? *tries desperately to put on ultra slang*

And why didn't anybody ever tell me that my summary had a grammer mistace???? I was so shocked, I wanted to write my name down and just die.

Anyway…I am off, oh and please review! You guys would laugh yourselves to death if you had seen the dance I preformed when I got those reviews last week! Owo I finally have my 100 review!!!!!

*Could die of happyness*

I love you guys!

Owo


	25. Pushing through

Pushing through

...

_No way._

Mello and Near were still looking over all the reports from B's case. The blond was so enamored in the file that he didn't even notice the albino talking to him.

The picture of B he had set up started to fall into little pieces of broken glass as he continued to read through all the victims. What surprised him too, was that both German victims had blond hair and blue eyes, almost like he would have imagined him to look like as a girl. Both same height, similar hairstyle, and both wearing black clothes.

Where did B find people like this in Tokyo?

The blond assumed that he was trying to satisfy his longing to endure him staying at his place?

His fist clenched as his temper got the better of him.

"What an asshole is this?"

"Huh?" Near had been interrupted and was startled.

"Why the heck did does he kill people from our country? I thought he was actually somebody that had changed, but he is just some sick perverted bastard!"

"What do you mean?"

"HE'S A FUCKING PERVERT!"

The albino sighed.

"Please stop using such word, my ears are hurting.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Stay calm, we need to hurry up so mister detective can get some rest."

Mello growled at him and shoot a death glare. The blond took out his cell phone and dialed the number in it.

But no one picked up.

"What the heck…" He hung up and tried to call again.

"Isn't he answering?"

"No, but he should."

"Well, of course he should. If not, I will get L and hunt him down."

"You're not going anywhere."

Mello dug his nails into Near's shoulder to prevent him from going out.

"Don't even think about holding me back Barbie, this is a serious issue. If we have no way of connecting with Matt, L will surely go insane and turn hell to reality for us. So just shut up and help me, will you!"

"Don't call me Barbie you punk. I will call him again, but just don't tell L yet."

The blond dialed the phone number again.

* * *

_Clank_

L closed the door to his room.

The ride home had been just so totally frustrating that he didn't think he could get through the evening without throwing things around in anger. He had outbursts the entire way back from the cottage and was now in desperate need of a little sleep.

As the detective let himself fall on the bed, he immediately rolled into a curled up position and pulled a pillow over his head.

What was wrong with him?

The last couple of days had forced him to lose his calm so many times, he felt like his blood was on fire and pumping hard inside his veins. He had caught himself shaking just from stress before they arrived, but he just didn't believe such small activity could force such drastic actions. He had been in worse cases and should have adapted to tension like this.

He groaned a bit because his headache from earlier still hadn't gone away.

L breathed out steadily, trying to calm down a bit.

He gripped the pillow on his head and put his arms around it in despair of fooling himself to sleep. It did give off certain warmth after he had held it to his head so harshly.

No use.

He shouldn't rest his eyes when his body was still fully awake, so the only thing to do was to find something that would let him relax a bit while he was still awake and then go to bed. He would find no sleep if he stayed like this for a while.

With that stated he swung himself up and went for the kitchen.

The beautiful white tiles made it shine in disturbing light.

The detective got out a jug and started heating up water for some tea. It always helped him drift off and just stare out to nowhere.

He leaned over the pot and stared into the water that was starting to form little bubbles at the liquid. It was so clear, but it also rearranged the bottom of the pot so that it looked narrow.

L had hoped that he could had just brought Light back and jumped in bed with him. It would surely just take second for him to fall asleep with him in his arms.

The steam blew up into hit face as he leaned over the pot. It felt relaxing to let the hot water condense on his face and run down his chin. The steam let his facial muscles soften and he closed his eyes.

His head ache got a bit lighter.

He hummed a dark and steady tone continuously and successfully lowering his pain as he drifted off in a trance.

What was he doing?

He strictly tightened up again and pulled the wet bangs of hair out of his face. He felt better, but stupid for doing so.

The detective walked over to the refrigerator and got out some cake. He took it and the steaming tea over to the table and looked over to some pictures he hung up in the living room. He just lazily tried to set his mind on anything he could catch that didn't require too much energy. He simply just looked around and took a sip of his tea.

L burned his tongue.

He forced the mug down and hung his burned organ out to the air. The cake didn't help him much, but he could at least get his calm back together by letting the sweet icing daze his mind.

Oh, how he had missed it.

He didn't have much time to eat any the past days, so it was a total treat that would give him little peace.

The cake was gone fast and he turned to his now partly cooled mug. He made himself the herb tea and took this over to the bedroom, getting his laptop on the way.

L let himself fall on the bed again and sighed before he rolled on his stomach to open the notebook. He had put the tea over on the nightstand.

Maybe he could track down Light's cell phone again?

He didn't mean to distrust Matt in any way, but it would ease his thoughts if he at least knew how long it would take them back if he called now.

He opened his program and entered codes and numbers that all led him back to the position of the old cottage.

They must have left the devise there.

The detective growled and closed it again. He carefully set it on the floor and tuned to his side.

How long would it take this time?

Deciding that he still couldn't sleep, L got up and went back into the kitchen to clean his mug up. He would just go down to the investigation room and tell Mello to give him the phone so he could call Matt.

As he was walking down the hall over to the elevator, he heard it open and two very noisy teens come out.

"Let go, you damn Barbie."

He knew it was Near and Mello even though he was a couple of corners away.

"Don't! Give it back, he doesn't have to know yet! Maybe it will change!"

"Idiot! Let go of me!"

As the detective passed the hall to the opening, he peeked over the corner to see that the blond was desperately clinging to the albino, almost tearing his shirt of and gripping his waist. Clearly, the older would win this fight, but he wanted to know the reason for this behavior.

"Tell me what?"

Both boys froze instantly.

They slowly parted from each other and stared wide-eyed at the sleepy detective.

Oh gosh, he looked scary.

The fact that L hadn't slept much in the last days let his dark bags under his eyes swell a bit and through the elevator light and his narrowed eyes, he looked like the reincarnation of a nightmare.

"Eh, we…"

Near swallowed hard as the thought of what to say.

"We ca-can't contact Matt for some reason." The sudden change of situation made him stutter a little.

"What!" L lost his hard worked calm again.

"We tried to call him numerous of times, but he won't answer…" Mello was partly hiding behind Near.

"You can't reach him?!" It was a bit too much at the moment and the detective leaned himself at the wall.

"Temporarily I can't…"

"Oh, and why?"

"Uhm…" Mello felt a bit nervous. "He won't pick up."

"Mello is just too stupid to get it organized."

"I will try and call him over and over again, so no need in insulting me, Ass!"

"Great….just great."

He'd need more then tea and cake this time.

* * *

Matt and Light were dashing through numerous cities and even changed cars. They were constantly in a time-rush since they had to go around and change the vehicle for gas. If they were to pass a gas station, the police would film then with the stolen car and they would have even bigger problems. And fining a good car wasn't too easy with B always being behind you. They had to run and hurry up so fast, that Matt had almost forgotten his backpack.

His cell-phone was in there, and it was constantly ringing, but they were driving so fast that trying to get it out would cost too much energy and would throw Light against a window in every curve. Yet sadly, the backpack was in the trunk, so they would have to stop to get it anyway, too. That wouldn't be of any advantage in this race.

"Damn, Mello is going to kill me."

"How many times did he call? I stopped counting at 13…"

"I stopped at 14, so I guess he will probably torture me for the same amount in hours."

"Ouch. I don't want to see Near's or L's reaction."

"Oh yes, very creepy thought."

Light started to worry about how they would tell L that they were coming near the headquarters building.

They had long passed a lot of cities, and now near Tokyo already. Sadly, they were on the other side of it, and it would take some hours to get there.

"What will we do when we get there? If we can't call then, they will never open the garage."

"We'll trade cars before we get there. As we do that, you'll get the backpack and call back."

"Ok."

Matt sighed.

"I'm so dead."

"He'll understand the situation."

"Eh, yes he will, _after_ he tortured me for eternity."

"Why should he do that?" Light didn't see the blond as such a threat, even though he was quite strong.

He rubbed hit red cheek.

Matt caught that out of the corner of his eye. "There is an ice-pack in my backpack, make sure to get it out later."

"Oh, no I'm fine."

"Hmmm…"

"Were already in Tokyo, can you believe that? How fast did you drive?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Light was just about to say something, but didn't.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar noise. The subway tracks that they had to pass were closing up and blocking their way.

"Damn."

Hoping that they had enough time ahead, both sat calmly constantly checking the back mirror.

Bad Luck.

The black car turned in a lightning speed around the corner and headed right for them. Its glass was darkly stained, so it wasn't clear if it was his car, but since everything looked the same, they had to hustle.

Light was getting very nervous.

"Hey, how much do you hate B, Light?"

With that, the teen was torn back to his partner.

"What do you mean with hate him?"

"Would you keep quiet if I did something bad to get you safely to L?"

"Uh, as long as it doesn't involve something with killing people, I will."

The teen unfastened his seatbelt quick to turn to the back. They were almost there and still had this frightening speed.

"You'll keep quiet, ok?"

"Ok."

With that said, Matt pushed the accelerator in such a fast motion, that Light was thrown back into the second compartment of the car, landing head first.

"Daw, owww."

The vehicle flew off that they broke the bounds and crossed the tracks right before the subway could reach them.

Through the impact with the metal bars, the teen fell from his side and from the seats to the floor and got the separator right into his side.

They had made it?

The sound of the subway breaking harshly filled the air and it sounded like nail on a chalk board. The beauty gripped his ears and continued to just lay there as the redhead drove insanely fast around the curves.

Since he was caught down there, he could just stay and be safe from falling against anything by the attempt of getting up.

"Sorry about that, but please remember to keep quiet. Not only Mello, but L too will kill me if they find out I endangered our lives like that. Ok?"

"Yeah…uh…" Light groaned in pain. "No problem."

"Please get up and tug down one on the seats to get to the backpack. We have some extra time now to change cars since the subway will block them for a while."

The teen did as he was told and pushed the seat down.

He should have done this before and gotten the cell phone.

They had it.

"Got it."

Matt drove over to the side and parked hard. The impact sent Light flying again, but he was caught.

"Sorry, but hurry and get out! We have to take a car they don't know before they see it!"

Both got out and ran over to the boardwalk.

A black BMW caught the red head's eye and he grabbed the teen and pulled him over.

"We have to hurry."

Matt got a couple of devices out of the backpack, and opened the car easily.

"We have such bad security today."

Light let him do his cable work and locked the car. He had the backpack in his lap this time and fastened himself securely.

"What pocket is the cell phone in?"

"The big one. But give it to me after you dialed the number. You won't survive the words that will come your way when he picks up after calling that many times."

"Ok."

The car was started and they drove off.

The chance of B fining out which vehicle they were in was slim, and they could take any turn from now on.

Light gripped his head.

"Oh come on, it was fun to do that!"

Fun?

"You could have gotten killed!"

"So? If not here, then at headquarters."

Someone answered the phone.

"Someone there?"

"_Matt?" _His brows narrowed.

"Who are you?" Where were the insults? The sexy mad voice?

"_It's me, L. Is Light with you?"_ He sounded out of breath.

'_Oh…'_

"Well, yes he is right next to me, but where is Mello?"

He heard some noise in the back.

"_He's in the kitchen with Near, but can I talk to Light?"_

"Uhm, sure."

He handed the phone over to the teen and took the wheel.

"L?" There was a long sigh of relief from the other side.

"_Light, are you ok?"_

"Yes, I'm fine." 'Despite all the crashes we had' "We are-"

…

The battery went dead_._

"What happened?"

"It…ran dead."

"Oh damn, I'm so going to die."

"Let's just hurry and get there." Light, too, was in a very bad mood now.

* * *

L was listening to the monotone sound coming out of the devise.

_What just happened?_

_..._

Pushing through

* * *

Well, here I am posting this. I'm not going to say much cause I'm taking advantige of being finished before 5 am..^^. I don't know If I'll be there next week, since I accidently just slammed a door at 4 am and probably woke my parents up…^^' But I hope to see you there, too! Owo

I hope I could bring the rail-road thingy over half way well…xP I tried my best at this late hour.

Please give me some feedback/review!

I love you guys by the way! ^^ *Is very tired but happy*

Owo


	26. Platino

*~Platino~*

'Only a couple more minutes…'

Matt and Light were almost at their arrival, and were both still very nervous. Apparently B had lost the trail, and they were successfully driving back to the others. The trip back from the north had been very 'eventful' and both were tired. Both had a couple of adrenaline shocks, but the hard and long drive would hopefully pay off in the end.

From the position they were in, they could already see the top of the headquarters building, and since there was no traffic, they would be there in 10 minutes and be safe from the two hunters on their trail.

They were on a big lane, and it wasn't crowded at all even though it was 30 minutes till rush hour. Matt had turned on the radio and was proudly singing with it. Light himself was enjoying this part too, since it was very amusing to listen. The relaxing drive would hopefully end good, but they still had to find a way of letting L know to open the garage.

"Hey Light…"

Light was ripped out of his thought.

"Yes?"

"What will you do when we get back?"

"Huh?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Uh, probably nothing, why are you asking all out of the sudden?"

"Nahh, just bored." He slowly started bang his head softly to the rock music. "You guys need more channels with English music here, I don't know any of the other songs."

"Hmmm…could be."

"Stop being so quiet, we've almost made it!" Matt was in an unusual good mood. He had a grin on his face, and couldn't help but try and force Light to do the same.

"What will we do when we get back…" That question had kidnapped his thoughts.

'What would he do?'

The teen couldn't help but to think about it and gaze holes in the air in wonder. While the other one was cheerfully having fun, he was able to simply fall asleep right now and here. Though, something out there told him to be cautious of his surroundings. The next part where they would enter would be the zone where B had almost caught him.

It did send chills down his spine every time he remembered. It had been worse than every nightmare, but brought him over to L in the end, so it had its benefits.

They were getting closer and closer.

"Hey, a question I wanted to ask you all along." He made up his mind to think of what to say. "How does L react to you? I mean with you being Kira and that stuff…no offence."

Light smiled.

"No offence taken, but I don't know how to answer that. What do you mean by how he reacts?"

"Well, having L point a gun at me does kinda make me feel suspicious, and that he hasn't executed you, even though he would normal do that, made me wonder too. So what kinds relationship is there?"

'Did he find out so fast?" There was a blush dancing on the teens checks, but the red head didn't notice for he was far too busy listening to his song.

"I mean are you friends or just working together as long as B's out there? I don't want you to be locked away after the case, since you seem quite a good thinker, and not at all murderous."

…

"I'd say we would be friends? I don't really know why he didn't lock me up or anything, and what's going to happen after the case, I really do not know. You guys are probably going back to England, but who knows what will happen to me."

"I'll break you out somehow anyway. You're my friend now."

Light entire body was filled with happiness. Those words had made him smile even more.

He had a new friend.

"Wow, I honestly didn't expect to ever have any more friends than L, and now I even have two. Maybe my life is going back upwards."

"Hey, Mello will like you if you don't touch his chocolate. Also try avoiding anything that could piss him off."

"Got that." The teen knew that the blond wouldn't accept him in the next time.

"Also, about Near. You guys are doing well too I assume."

Light had to think hard about that.

"Not really, we mostly just worked together to not get kidnapped."

"You guys were awesome. Honestly, if I would have forgotten to lock the door, we would have totally failed."

The teen laughed a bit about that.

"No, true! L would have maybe even caught us in there."

"Wouldn't Mello have just bombed them open?"

Matt stopped a moment to think about that. Quickly he knew what to say.

"He probably would try, but I doubt that it could work."

Both boys laughed as Matt harshly slammed the brakes.

At the road junction ahead, there was standing a black car with stained glass, blocking the way through.

"What the…"

They knew the car far too well.

"How the heck did he get ahead of us?"

"I know how…"

Both cars had come to a full stop.

"What do you mean by 'know." He was very startled, and fear was dwelling up.

"B's hideout was across from headquarters, so he knew we would be coming this way, DAMN! I knew something like this was going to happen!"

"But how could he be here? You were driving quite fast."

"Yes I was, but he's quick too. We learned driving together."

They what?

Suddenly, the black car started to dart towards them and speeding up in every inch.

"SHIT. If he rams us, were doomed!"

"Why?" Light knew little about driving.

The redhead quickly turned into reverse and drove off into a side street as fast as he could. It would lead to the main way, and then drive over to Head quarters. They were followed by B again though."

"What happens if he rams us?"

Matt punched the radio off and pushed the accelerator as hard as he could. He wasn't able to drive frequent, since the other street had lots of other people of it and he could afford getting into a crash.

"If he rams us, we could crash. The airbags would go off, and I couldn't start the car again and waste good time. While we would be busy, he could easily just get out and force you into his car."

That answer sounded quite scary.

Light trusted the redhead to drive perfectly, and not get in any crashes, but B was a big problem in here. He was most likely set for that.

Matt entered the new street and drove off wildly. They could already see the building fully and it was just a matter of minutes. Also he would not want to live with the shame of losing a race to B.

Generally he would never lose a race.

The traffic was bad but it was possible to get to the destination in time. They had enough space on the road to shove themselves through the crowd.

"Damn." Was all the redhead could say at this point.

* * *

L and the two kids were back in the investigation room, trying to locate the cell phone Matt had called them with. Mello had been angry that they had locked him out of the room as he called, and was helping eagerly to find the redhead.

"We won't find it, and you know it." Near was totally unmotivated, since Light had said that he was fine. They would probably just come to headquarters and wait for them to open.

Or something like that…

It was worthless, since they all knew that it would end in frustration.

"I wonder why he didn't call earlier." L had the view, but would stop trying.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

* * *

Metal parts were flying through the air, as both boys crashed into the garage. They had just done something terrible, but it was the only way of acting here.

Light was burying his head in the huge backpack on his lap, crying out is fear. Matt had just driven through the heavy steel gate and sent them flying in with an piercing speed. The danger of flipping over was great too, and the teen couldn't help but to press his eyes shut and hope for nothing to happen.

"AHHHHH." He was screaming.

The redhead too was screaming and screwing himself blind, but wouldn't let go of the wheel.

The airbags went lose and helped ease the huge impact as they collided with the floor. Both were flung forward and hurt by the massive white blowup pillow. Even though they couldn't see anything, the car just went on going.

After the landing Matt had bitten a little hole in his airbag and turned around before they hit the wall.

The garage was as big as a normal parking lot, so they had plenty of space to turn and curve around. Light's face was still pressed against the balloon, and he wasn't going to move away from there.

But after a while he managed to look up with terror.

His eyes were full of fear, and he was shacking a bit from the horrible stunt. The actually very thick gate had left a lot of disorders in the vehicle, and you couldn't recognize it anymore. Scratches and dents were covering the elegant car, the taken of paint not even mentioned.

They drove over to the farthest point of the garage, and the redhead drift-parked in a couple of tunes.

…

He had won.

Matt started laughing hard at the awesome stunt he just preformed. It was a crowning finish, and he would score extra 100 points in any game. The real life version was far better, but is seemed to have a huge disadvantage.

He turned over to the teen.

"You ok?"

Light looked as if he had had a heart attack, and it was hard to decide if he was still alive. His pale face had a glow to it as the red light went on and off. The sound of sirens had long filled the space, but now it was clearly to her.

If they still didn't know that they were here…

"…w-why did you do…t-that…" He really sounded miserable.

"O-Oh come on, IT WAS GENIUS!" He continued to laugh.

"Don't laugh! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Why? It was fun! Even though I trashed the car, I like what just happened."

"G-gosh…"

Light kept clinging to the backpack, shivering.

Matt got out of the car.

He took the time to look at the condition of the car just to notice that it was fully trashed.

"Come and get out. They will be here in a matter of a couple of second anyway."

The teen got out of the car, securely holding on to the top of the car in need of balance. His shacking had lightened up a bit as he felt solid ground under his feet. The cold air had overwhelmed him, as both boys looked at each other.

"You have to admit it; part of our drive was fun."

Light raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the door to headquarters opened.

"MATT YOU BASTARD!"

A very angry blond figure came darting at the driver. He seemed to move in such ghostly speed, the redhead had no chance to say anything and was tackled to the cad hood.

"W-Wait, I can explain!"

Mello's face was giving off a very strong heat, and it was clearly to see that he was upset.

The others followed after the other couple argued a bit.

"Light!"

L ran directly over to Light.

Before the teen could stand straight he was pulled into a tight embrace. His entire body was forced forward as those strong arms came around both his sides. The heat of the detective went through his body in an instant and driving out every chill.

What?

His limps gave in. He felt like a sandbag, and was full falling into his arms.

To his surprise, his love was shacking.

"L, a-are you ok."His voice still hadn't recovered from before.

L didn't say a word.

He just held Light forcefully to himself, burring his face in the others neck.

He heard him say something over and over again."Mine…" was repeated constantly, as the grip around him tightened even more.

"Hey, are you ok?" he tried to whisper, so the kids wouldn't be alarmed.

"Your mine again."

Light's face softened.

A genuine smile formed again on his face as he put his arms around L's body. But to his dismay, the detective just wouldn't stop shacking.

"Hey, its fine. Were back and I'm yours." The sudden behavior made him uneasy.

But finally accepting that he wasn't dreaming, he broke off and let go of him. He let both his hands come up to his face and held Light's face close to his, letting their gentle touch send his beauty to dreamland.

"I was about to die from worry, again." L's eyes were filled with sadness, but also passion at the same time. He leaned his forehead against his.

All the hardened nerves and pains left the detectives body. It was all drowned in relief.

"Eh, what are you two doing?"

The teen quickly turned to see all three boys watching them, with an unbelieving twitch in their eyes. Mello had even stopped chocking Matt on the car hood, to pay full attention to them. It was a very bad position to be in at the moment.

"Uhm…" it was just too obvious. What were they doing?

L growled and did what he wanted to do.

He pulled Light into a kiss.

…

The beauties eyes went wide, as his body went numb again and he fell straight into him. He could hear gasps from the other side of the car, but couldn't set his concentration on any of them. His mind was blank, and he felt like he was about to faint. It had been such a rough and long time since they had seen each other, that he couldn't help but close his eyes in the action.

L slowly parted, since he was going to steal far more after they were alone in their suite.

A huge wave went through Light's body, as an unstoppable blush formed on his face.

_He was as good as dead._

Both boys turned to the now very pale voyeurs. They all had open mouths from gasping, and were stoned in their action. Mello had even let go of Matt completely, to set his full attention to the teen.

'_Oh no…'_

_*~Platino~*_

* * *

Oh no…That can't end well…xD

I was waiting to write this the entire week, and now I finally have. I can't believe I wrote this in 4 hours, and then even so fast. I didn't have any problems concentrating, and now I hope that it has the same quality as the other chapters…is it good?

I'm sorry I had to do a crushing scene again, but I had no idea how to let them get into the garage with B on their tail. Plus I had to make something brake so the alarm would go off.

I really hope its ok…x3x

And how was the scene where Light and L meet again? I'll correct it if it is too tacky. ^^'

Well, I'm signing off at 2 am, so I wish you a good night!

Can't wait for next week! *3*

Owo


	27. Shaking Hands

Shaking Hands

...

‚Oh No…'

That was all that went through Light's mind.

All three of L's successors were darting their eyes their his way, as if they were trying to find any sense in the picture. He guessed they were speechless, since Mello hadn't done anything yet to kill him. Matt was probably not the only one that was going to die tonight, maybe even survive since the blond had totally forgotten about him.

"Ehm…" He himself found no words to say.

L let go of him and stood up in a partly straight position and started walking toward the entrance. He stopped at the point where they all could see him fully with no car in the way. His aura had stabilized and was now overwhelming the entire crew. It was as if he had turned from a mentally broken down detective into a strong lion.

The three of them were watching him with every motion, probably not even thinking of what to do.

"You are all coming with me to the investigation room. If I find anyone making me trouble, I won't hesitate to arrest him or send him back to England." At the last part he looked over to Near, which had n reason to be looked up.

Mello had quietly gotten off of Matt and tugged for accompanying him, since he felt a bit disordered.

Light sighed.

The detective had managed to scare them quite a bit, and that wouldn't be a great way to make them like him. It didn't feel good to know that as soon as his love wasn't around, they would taunt him with more than only questions.

'Oh No…' It just wouldn't leave him. But then again, the bright side was that he was with L again and had more time to save his sister.

Maybe this time his life would go back up again.

He followed as last, just to make sure there was nobody leaving behind him. And after he closed the door behind him, he looked at the now pitiful three floating after their master.

He himself had been carried away too, but for them it must have been a shock, not only to be told by their idol, but also since they had hardly seem him since he'd been reborn and their mind was still thinking that he shouldn't be here.

Suddenly, Matt looked back at him, breaking a smile and turning back to Mello, which seemed to have a total system crash. Light hoped that the redhead wouldn't hate him for not mentioning it earlier. Nobody would have done it, but with him being Kira, it was something different.

It would always be something different.

But they slowly got to their destination.

As all men entered, the leader waited there to close the door behind them and making sure nothing could get out.

"Now, as-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKING TELL US?!" Mello ranted.

Near looked as if he was to say the exact same thing, but without the volume. It wasn't thinkable that they would just except it and move on. This probably meant war for the next three or four weeks.

"I didn't , or better we didn't tell you because it's none of your business. I have no intention of you acting any different than before just because of this minor issue. "

The blond huffed.

They hadn't seen each other a lot, but he could tell that he was not very pleased by what had come out.

Why did L have to show it so early on?

"L, you shouldn't have done that, how could you do…let alone not tell us at all?!" Near was quite shocked and very nervous.

The great detective didn't reply.

Matt looked back over to Light and gave him a weary smile, but it was not to make out what it meant, until suddenly Mello punched him in the ribs with his elbow.

"How did this happen?" The loud one was royally pissed off.

"We both don't know." L looked over to Light, who was blushing lightly. He was going to end this conversation soon anyway.

"But back to the main part, what exactly happened while you were driving back?"

The redhead looked up to his idol and collected himself for something to say. His mind was wandering between what to say, and the sexy blond at his side that just elbowed him hardly, so that the pain stung a little.

"Uhm, we basically were followed by B the entire time."

"You were followed by B?" Near and Mello were surprised.

L didn't answer since he had assumed something like that could happen. He did wonder if it had any mental effects on Light, and that thought worried him. "What happened?"

Matt was tired.

"Well, we kinda went to get something to eat and then I saw them outside. I first didn't notice that that person was Azael, but apparently after I checked twice, I just moved over to Light and we ran out." He felt like smoking one of his cigarettes.

"Did anything unusual happen?"

"Nope. I don't think so."

"There was something…" The attention of the room darted at Light. "I wonder why he always knew which route we would take. We never managed to shake him off for longer than 20 minutes"

L hunched over and started to chew his thumb.

It was a tiny fact but wouldn't get lost.

"Stop chewing on your thumb." The teen had to remind him.

He let out an unsatisfied glare and went back to his question. The fact that they were chased by B made a logical explanation for why they decided to break into the garage door.

"Why didn't you answer our calls?"

Matt had shoved Mello a bit back, so he could think about other things then to fall asleep on his shoulder. "We left it in the backpack that we had in the trunk the entire time before we switched cars."

L didn't look too happy about them hijacking expensive cars.

"And the cell phone ran dead while you called?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

Light saw that this was going nowhere.

"That was about everythi-."

"Shut up you punk." Mello was about to rip him apart with only one glare. The atmosphere was getting aggressive as L walked over to his love.

"Mello, stop it." Matt wasn't too well spirited.

Smoothly, he grabbed his arm and turned to the group behind him. His eyes were with filled with such a piecing glaze, that it went cold in the entire room. Those black orbs sucking up every possible emotion in there.

"Just so you know, only because you know it now, doesn't mean that I will tolerate your behavior. If I find out that anyone blackmails, hurts, or even just get on my nerves for it, I will pull drastic measures."

L pulled Light out of the room.

All three shocked boys were looking after them.

"What in freaking hell's name happened?"

* * *

L was eagerly pulling Light with him over to the elevator.

"Hey, wait a sec, you don't have to walk this fast!" The teen had almost fallen by the speed, and it seemed that the detective wouldn't decrease even though he asked.

"W-what's wrong?"

"You'll see."

Now he was confused.

He hastily punched the elevator button and let himself rest before he looked back at Light, searching for something that the teen couldn't make out.

The door opened and they both stumbled in. As the door closed, the chilly air embraced both blatantly. It was a heck of a horrible ride, since L couldn't be still. His hand was shacking the entire time, and he couldn't take his gaze off of the youth.

"L, for the la-"

The doors opened again and he was swung towards the suite of them. He almost fell, since the detective started running now, and didn't see any purpose in slowing down. It felt like he was about to explode and didn't have much time left.

The door was jerked open and they darted inside and through the door for the bedroom.

"Ok, were here, so wha-"

"…"

Suddenly Light's body was thrown onto the bed in such a force that it almost hurt a bit. The impact let him land on his back as he tried to compose himself again. There was no light source in the entire suite that would support him to estimate the feeling written in the detective's face, but he could sense that something was terribly wrong.

L crawled over him and drilled through his eyes.

Those giant black orbs were locking on him, looking him straight into the eyes. It was still clearly so see that he was shacking a bit, but that wouldn't change the fact that it scared him to see his love in this state.

Light brought his hand up to his face and let it slowly cover his cheek. It was scary to notice that his face was so cold.

Before he could say anything, L fell onto him. His arms had given in and he had no strength to hold himself up any longer. His body fell right on the teen's chest. Slowly, weak arms went around his waist as he just waited for something to wake him up.

"L for the last time, what's wrong?" He was nervous that he was having some kind of break down, and steadily put his own arms around the figure.

"God…I almost lost to B, that's wrong. Do you h-have any idea how I felt while Watari told me that you were kidnapped? I had a mental break down and it wouldn't stop until you sent me the message. Then when I finally had you, I had to let you go again, just to not be able to reach you. How do you think I feel? On top of that knowing that the last thing we had done together had been fighting?"

Light's heart jumped.

The detective breathed out hardly after that outburst.

"Please just let me hold you tonight."

The teen's arm pulled him closer, as in to say 'be my guest'. The grip on his shirt tightened and he felt him stop shivering.

'At last.'

The youth sighed hardly, and was about to ask him something, as he noticed…

…that L had fallen asleep on his chest.

'He must be tired.'

He wiggled himself and the resting body up to the head board and pulled the cover over them. Trying as hard as he could not to wake his lover.

'He probably didn't get a lot of sleep the past days.'

Soon, he found himself drift off into a pleasant dream.

Shaking Hands

* * *

I am not going to say much, but I'm sorry it was so terribly short. Something horrible happened while I was writing, and I actually planned to break off and write it another day. I hope I didn't mess it up too much, but I can't think anymore.

I probably won't update next Saturday since my aunt from Singapore is coming to visit (with her baby boy DX) But then sometime during that week since its break.

Signing off.

Y_y


	28. Love and Fetish

Love and Fetish

'I can't breathe…'

Dawn rose slightly, as Light opened his eyes. He felt like he was about to suffocate from something on his chest. Lazily he tried to roll over and let it fall off, since he had no idea what it could be with his mind not working properly.

But it wasn't possible.

The heavy obstacle wouldn't let him turn around, and he had try and push it off. With his swift motion, he let his arms creep under the blanket to find the criminal.

They caught something paranormally warm laying on him, until it came to him, that it was L lying under the blanket, stretched out through the entire bed and resting his torso on him. His arms were wrapped tightly around him, and his head was buried face down.

Light sighed.

Now that he knew what it was, he had to restrain the urge to grab onto the head and pull it into a tight embrace to satisfy his past mental outbreaks.

Oh, he still couldn't believe it was finally over.

He wanted to just keep staying there, with L on his chest, and not have to get up and find this shitty bastard of a demon.

Every time he thought of what he might do to his sister, his entire joy was drained and he forgot about the pleasure that kept happening.

Then, suddenly, the question that he had always been pondering about popped up again.

What was he to do now?

B had tried to kidnap him once, so there was nothing to stop him from doing it twice. It would also be horrible if he would start blackmail, or even take one of the successors as hostage so he could tease L. That way the detective would find out and hate him for keeping such an important detail out.

He growled.

Oh, now he was in even bigger trouble.

Every little step of the demon would bring him trouble, and he was certainly not going to just give up. Since he even made the hassle to come up to the north to capture him, he would not just put in a pause and die by himself.

I also meant that he would change locations, and since Light had lived with the outcast too, it would be impossible to find him. Criminals didn't like going to the police and report others.

Generally going to the police.

Ah, he remembered the time when he could just go next door to get more equipment for practicing shooting, and not having to worry to pay for the food. Happily, he also got train tickets for free that time, and never ran out of people to talk with.

Yes, those were actually nice times.

After those experiences, he did have a couple of grudges against crime again, but also learned that a few were quite nice. He could also not imagine killing a single criminal after it, even though he would have never believed in that in his past life.

But he would never trade for what he had now.

He was finally happy, even though he still needed his sister back.

Then, he would be content.

The teen's eyes filled with hate as he thought about what had happened. He knew he couldn't turn back time, but he also wouldn't let anything bad happen to his loved ones.

It was right to declare war on him, but who would win?

Light was getting another headache.

Clearly, he was thinking too much at a too early time. The only conclusion would be to fall asleep again and relax. But he couldn't eventually.

He started to pet L's head.

"Oh, what to do…"

"Maybe stop petting me."

In one motion, Light's entire body jerked upwards and it threw the detectives head off onto his lap. His heart was racing and his nerves were ripped.

He tried to cool down.

"You were awake?"

"Hgmpf…" L sat up from under the blanket and crawled over to him. "Yes, I was awake. Why should I waste my time sleeping instead of watching you wake up and thinking? It amuses me."

"How long have you been awake?"

The detective stretched and tumbled down on his side onto the pillow.

"Since 10 am."

10 AM?

Light was terrified.

"W-what time is it?"

"It's 1 pm."

He was about to faint. How could he have slept so long?

"What time did we go to bed?" Maybe…

"I don't know. I didn't care to look either."

"So you're telling me I could have slept for over 12 hours?"

"No, but that could be possible. To be quite frank, I even think that would be logical."

"Oh gosh, why didn't you wake me!" Light shot up from bed and pulled L with him.

With the sleep still in his mind, the beauty didn't even think about the consequences of his actions. The detective fell on the floor and pulled back so hard that he himself fell back. Landing on his loves body made him blush cutely.

"Sorry."

As the teen tried to stand up, he was pulled back down by L, turned around, and trapped.

"You're not going anywhere."

Before Light could even think about what to do, his lips were captured in a great kiss that made him forget what he actually wanted to do. He strictly closed his eyes, and forced himself not to gasp in the sensation.

Love was in the air and in his head.

L grabbed his hips with one hand and deepened the kiss with the other by pulling his head closer.

'Where did he learn how to kiss this…'His dazed mind couldn't come up with a word to say as he simply let himself get taken in.

Suddenly, the detective broke the kiss and moved on to his neck.

"I missed you too mu-" He pressed his lips hard against his neck and sucked on it hard.

"S-stop, I c-can't go down with a m-mark." It was hell to say that now since he knew he himself didn't want it to stop.

"Come on, just a little longer…" It was not like he would get off anyway. The detective would just move even farther down and just kiss it long enough so it would leave a mark.

"Ok, I'm wearing the turtle neck."

With that said, he began to suck harder on the soft spot, making Light flinch together for the sensitive spot. His hands tightened around his shirt as he tried to pull him off. Sadly, he didn't find the strength to do so.

"Gah, s-stop." It was too much.

L did as he was told, but just moved back up to his lips and crashed back together with him. It was a nerve breaking action that let both tingle in lust a bit.

But before it got too hot, L broke off and loosened his grip on his lover. He took the time to look back down into his eyes and petted his cheek. It just felt so damn good to have him back in his arms.

"I have you to myself again."

Light sighed hard but chuckled sweetly after.

"Yes, you have to endure me again."

With grinding that little sarcasm, they both kissed again and he let his hand's interfere with L's hair. It felt so smooth in his hand, that he could proudly say he had a new fetish. It felt like cold silk and it made him dream off.

But as soon as the detective broke the kiss he immediately came back to himself.

"I don't think the others will wait the entire day, since I wouldn't let you go if I didn't stop myself now."

Light wanted to pout. "You're right."

The detective got off and helped him up.

Without hesitation, he walked over to the closet and got out the turtle neck. As he striped he could feel hands come from behind him and pull him into a hug.

"We'll never get downstairs if we continue to play around."

With his lips pressed to his back. "You're right, but, I want you too."

"I do, too, but they are going to make our lives into hell if we don't appear soon. Also, I don't think we should spend any time on breakfast since it's too late."

"Don't be so grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Yes you are."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" It was hard to believe for him, since he had no idea what he was talking about. He was as relaxed as ever, so there was no way that could be true.

"When you woke up and noticed it was me on your chest, you made this mad face, as if something was upsetting you. Am I allowed to find out why?" He wrapped his arms even tighter, but not enough that it would hurt anyone. He also nuzzled his head into his back and wouldn't stop.

"I was just a little sleepy, that all. I still am a bit."

"No you weren't. You're lying and it's not hard to see threw it. I am now eager to find out who occupies your mind so badly." He already knew it, so why bother.

"Ok, you caught me. I was thinking about the case and didn't want to spoil the mood."

"I know."

"I know you know."

"I know that too."

Light sighed and put on the shirt, but removing L's arms on the way. They had to hurry, since there was probably already a discussion about them downstairs.

Both changed the rest of their clothes and headed down. Something was awaiting them.

~*-end-*~

Love and Fetish

* * *

Hoho. Love is in the air…^^

FINALLY school is over. Ours ended on the 22 and it was a hard thing to manage with all the Christmas following. xP And the statement is true that if you give, you get more then you gave (in a lot of ways $)

Anyway, hope you had a merry Christmas, and I wonder if you got my post. Well, happy New years too, and I hope to see you all next week for a brand new episode of 'Room of angels' *took that from the TV she was watching*.

But what do you think? Is Mello going to make it hell for L and Light or maybe even become a fan??? You never know…

Anyway, this is another call. If any of you have Gaia- online, please add me. (Name on my profile)

Well then I will go the night threw and watch a movie. Byebye

Owo

PS: For everybody that doesn't get told that I have updated. I don't get them either, and it pisses me off. I was waiting a long time there last week and it never came. But I'll say this. I f I don't say anything durring the week, I'll update on Saturday/Sunday. Without any exeption.

Owo


	29. Cake

~*-Cake-*~

Click.

L shut the door behind them as both men made their way to the investigation room. It was already evening, and they hurried up so the others wouldn't have to wait any longer.

During the way, Light couldn't help but scratch his neck over and over again. The spot that had awkward colors now was itching badly, and the turtle neck wasn't helping at all. He hoped that the others wouldn't catch up on it and find out.

The detective was at his heart's content and had smuggled a piece of cake before they left. He was quietly humming a song he knew from his childhood and thinking about what to do after they meet with the others. There still were a couple of questions open.

He came to a stop.

Without saying anything he began running ahead and swallowed the last piece of cake hard. "Hurry up." Was said quickly and he didn't wait for Light to form the meaning of his action. After a couple of seconds where he wasn't running, the detective came back and grabbed his hand in a phenomenal speed.

"W-What are you doing?" The teen was mentally questioning his sanity, but was nowhere to resist the strong force.

"We have to hurry!" Without any further explanation, he managed to increase even further and arrived at his goal.

They both entered the investigation room.

Matt, Mello, and Near were sitting in the three chairs and discussing something. Though, as they became aware of the arrival, they parted again.

"What was the gossip about?" L let go of the teen's hand and moved over to the cupboard to get some more cake. He searched the refrigerator desperately for something.

"Hmmm, so did you guys have a nice morning?" Mello wouldn't let his eyes off Light and was mentally cursing him.

"We totally overslept, sorry for the delay." The beauty was out of breath.

"Oh, was your night yesterday so 'tough'?" The blond spat out.

Light knew what the kid was implying and was not far from feeling a small grudge dwell up. "No, I we just didn't have much sleep the past days." His eyes narrowed dangerously. If he was about to pick a fight he wouldn't back down to him again if he brought up such topics.

"Oh, I get i-"

"Mello, where is the chocolate cake?" L threw in between.

Instantly, the blond got nervous and was out of words to say.

"I-I don't know."

"I can't leave chocolate cake down here for longer than a day without it disappearing the next, can I?"

"Hey, I didn't eat it! Near did!"

"Did not!"

"Don't lie, you did!" It was hard watching them.

"You owe me a cake Mello." L wasn't amused anymore. He couldn't believe that the entire thing was gone and checked it all again. After a while he growled.

"Will you tell me now why you where running?"

The attention was set on him again.

"I was sure that if I didn't hurry, I wouldn't find anything in there anymore. But there still is lemon pie in there, want some?"

"WHAT?"

"Since when do you offer cake." Near was surprised

L got himself a piece and sat down on the other end of the room, ripping their nerves with his slow movements. "I just simply am giving a piece of my last pie, I don't see any harm in that. We didn't have any breakfast since we got up late."

"No thanks." Light walked over to him and took seat there.

"You never eat anything. You know I will have to force you if that keeps up."

The teen didn't answer to that and just opened up for any job the detective could give him. They didn't have much more difference than before the two new ones entered.

L would just start.

"So, where was B's layout?"

Mello elbowed the redhead.

Matt woke up from his daydream and looked around if he had missed anything. The rest just noticed that he hadn't been with them all the time.

"What did you say?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Where did B say with you?"

He got up and stretched. A loud yawn entered the room. "Good morning you both." He sat back down again. "We were across from you at the huge hotel there." He pointed out the hallway to the window wall. It was pretty close compared to the others, and it had a great view on headquarters.

It was brilliant.

L gritted his teeth by the thought of his rival living so close to him, and even being able to manipulate so many things. But his true anger was set because he didn't come to the conclusion that he would be nearby.

Also that the other knew that his place was found out, and that he now knew that the detective would try to find his next place nearby too. That would mean he would enter the distance.

Or, B would think that he would assume that, and would get even closer and find a way inside.

Either way, he had no way of finding out where he would stay next. There was always the option of his switching hotels every day, so it was a dead end.

"And who was that person you where talking about yesterday? 'Azarel' was his name I believe."

"I don't know him well, so I can't say. But I guess he's a good friend of him?"

"Hmmm, thank you. But tell me this. You two broke in here with devices that messed up my security system without setting the alarm off, and additional to that, you shoot around with guns, and even set off a couple of bombs. Where did you get all those weapons?"

Matt blushed a little in pride.

"I have my ways with connections that have too many- Oww!" Mello elbowed him again.

"We stole them."

"From whom?"

"Dealers."

The detective was happy that it hadn't been from public stores, since he didn't want to have any conflicts or traces lead to the kids.

"Well, then that will be all the questions of that topic. Please make me an entire protocol of what happened." L scrolled over to the desk and opened his laptop. Instantly bringing his feet up into his usual position.

"Light, you check the hotel he stayed in, maybe they found something unusual. Near and Mello should get all the weapons from their fight. Matt, you please make a list of all the cars he and you used. After that, highlight the route you two drove. "

Swiftly, and with a smile on his face, Mello stood up and tore Near with him. Darting out of the room and almost running away. All three left ones were confused about this.

"I think he just had too much of my cake. Cake makes everybody happy." L just boldly said."But anyway, I'm going to be right back, ok?" He looked over to Matt to check if he could leave him alone here with Light.

Approved.

He quickly went out.

The teen turned and rolled over to the pc to start his work.

"Hey, I have a question for you."

Oh no.

He turned to see what the redhead would throw at him for being together with his idol. It bothered his that he was alone and the blond could come in any minute now."Hm?"

"Do you really love L?"

He was harshly ripped out of thought and blushed hard. "W-what?"

"Oh, I see." A smirk formed on his face."I won't question your relationship, since it is just rare to see him connected with someone at all. Let alone someone he wanted to hunt down. I guess it's a miracle."

Light sighed.

"I know."

"But hey, you're a good guy now. I think you two fit together perfectly. He's far more cheerful then he usually was, so I guess he really likes you."

"Well, then you're the first that thinks we fit together. There is no one out there who would say that."

"Nah, Mello will like you." Light shot him an unbelieving glare. "…someday at least, and Near will get over himself and just think it as annoying."

"And Watari?"

"That's a different story. If you make his L happy, he'll like you, I'm sure!" A bright smile formed on the redhead's face as he let out his glee.

"Thanks for being motivating."

"Motivating what?" L was standing at the door. "What was this conversation about?"

"Eh, nothing." Light blushed again and turned back to his laptop."What did you get?"

The detective looked back outside to check if the blond was near. "Something you two are going to be quiet about."

Both were caught in interest.

"What is it?"

L took out the huge plate from behind him.

..."Brownies."

* * *

Mello and Near were running down the hallway to his loft. He seemed in a hurry and didn't care what the other said over and over again. Only one thing mattered to him.

"Hey, wait." The albino didn't know how to stop the madman.

Finally there, the blond shut the door harshly and pulled him into the bedroom, slamming the door again.

A grin came on his face as he locked the room.

Near was getting a bit nervous now.

"What are we doing together in this room?"

"A plan!"

"What?!"

"A plan, you dumbass. Were gonna think of something"

He knew what the other wanted. "But, how…L, won't let anything happen."

"Mine's brilliant. Don't you want to _test _the little asian a bit?"

"What are you implying?" Near's curiosity was wakened quickly.

Mello's grin widened.

Cake

* * *

Hmmm….too short, but the thing that happens next can't be in the same chapter. I had originally planned to put this one and the one from last week together into one, but that kinda didn't happen. I would say that it will be a longer one next week. Also, I hope you guys enjoyed new-year and your winter! *went skating*

Oh oh…bad Mello. From now on there will be some more scenes with Mello and Near. Hope you like them! ^^

I totally forgot it was Saturday, so you have to thank my friend for telling me this evening. Thank god I already had everything finished for it. I would have thought it had been tomorrow. O_O

Anyway, please leave a review.

Owo


	30. Marmalade

Marmalade

BAMM!

B's body hit the bed.

He gripped his hair and started pulling, in hope that the pain would make him wake up from this horrible nightmare and show him that his plan succeeded. That all his splendid thoughts hadn't been a waste of time, and on top of that, that he had to give up the divine view on L's building.

After they had admitted defeat in the race track, they had gone to the hotel room to get the most important stuff and rushed down and onto a random motel on the outside of town. It was smelly, far off the downtown, and was full of disgusting people that smelled like they had been drugged and hadn't showered in months.

It was a disgrace.

While he was on the bed, and slowly molding away, that brat could be having the time of his life and be happy he was still alive.

'But not for long.' A mad grin formed on his face, as his stone cold features started to widen even more.

Without a sign of strength, he busted up into the air and ran over to his bag, getting out a couple of files he had as backup for situations like this.

'Backup…'

He flung the sheets of papers around and let them scramble all around the floor. Kicking them around in annoyance and jumping back on the bed.

He was a bit tired he had to admit, but his wrath at the point would give him no rest. He had to satisfy his bloodlust, and had to do it fast! It was clear to see for everyone that he had been shivering in loss, and it would be fun.

He could try another experiment.

B remembered that once when he had still been alive in Los Angeles, he had tried to kill a man by simply internal bleedings in the arm. It never worked, but what would happen if he did it to all four? Arms and legs would be a huge amount of blood loss, and the victim wouldn't survive that, right?

Maybe he also could just make an exact hole in the head and let the blood run out without touching the brain. It would be fun to watch and he would be content for quite some time.

But no, he needed something royal. Something that would show the real beauty of killing and that would bring out the media into this.

Something that would make his little friend run up to him and surrender without making a sound.

But what would make him break?

He rolled over and looked at the spread papers on the floor, searching for clue. His hand gripped the cloth under him tightly as he pulled his entire upper body over to see clearly.

Suddenly, his eye got caught in something important, and he jumped off and landed on his chest to inspect it even more.

The door opened and Azael stepped in, marmalade in his hand. He immediately stopped as he viewed his friend on the floor, tightly digging his fingers into a sheet of paper.

It was not to oversee that he was deeply drowning in the text he was reading. His eyes were wide and it almost seemed like he could get stab him with his glance every second. The intense presence coming from him was so overwhelming that the uninvited guest wanted to run away in fear. It was bone crushing.

B finally noticed that he was here, let the paper crumble up and stuck it in his pants. He got up and rushed past the irritated man. While passing, he had grabbed the marmalade and pushed him back to fall.

"Hey!" Azael did stumble in the end.

In an incredible speed he pulled out his laptop and instantly typed wild on the keyboard. For the fallen demon, it was not to make out what the other was doing.

Soon after he hit a couple of minutes, he opened the jar of marmalade and took out a large piece with his hand. There was no time to waste, and he had no intention to slow down. He pressed a key very hard and then stopped his movement.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

B turned with fascination over to the demon. His eyes were lit with excitement and his grin was over his entire face. There was a dark madness in his eyes as he started to chuckle a bit.

"I won."

* * *

L, Light and Matt were still in the investigation room as it happened. Watari had told them that they had received a message from an untraceable user and that it had no title. He scanned it so there was no virus on it.

It was a crossword puzzle, and some of its questions were missing. L had known that B would be behind it, giving his a message since he had started that pattern on his first victim back then. The only things left on it were illogical and made no sense. As far as they had gotten, it were some simple cartoons, some immature words and it was bound to be wrong. It seemed as if a child had sent it, and it was a complete joke.

Sadly, no infant would know their contact and let alone write it. So it all leaded into a big mess that seemed to go back to the murder. From every perspective, it would only turn into separate letters and not into a solid message.

It also appeared that the line that guides the last word was not visible, and there didn't seem to be a sending problem.

What was this?

Light had separated to get some things from the room, and had taken a copy with him. The other two stayed and just blankly tried to find a start.

L had gotten him some more of his secret treasure as long as he had the blond out of the room and rolled back to the table. He didn't think that it would bring anything to try and solve it, but he could rather try and find why it was sent. The time and the date that it arrived could play a big role in this part too, so maybe start there.

"Hey, did you lose your interest?" The detective turned around to the redhead and raised an eyebrow. He didn't even reply to it and just went back to his original work.

It must have some hidden meaning, and he was eager to find out what.

Since he knew that the message was sent electronically, there would be sign of evidence or an original. All he could do was to run the invisible words through machines, and analyze if it was in a foreign language.

It was boring.

'K' 'I' 'I' was the only thing he could get from the middle line, with 'K being the first' and the other two being the last.

He started to chew his thumb and lazily glanced over the now wrong sided piece of paper. It didn't make any sense from this angle either, and not if he turned it any further.

There was a 22% chance that the sheet would have any meaning, since there would always be the possibility that he would just send it to pull their concentration to do something else.

L looked around the room over to Matt.

As soon as the entire team would be back and together, they would all try their best separately, and combine the answers. Everybody would be busy.

That would be what he wanted.

No one would concentrate on the original case for a while and he would have some time to plan even more crimes.

It was a confusing cycle that could be inserted everywhere. And the detective had his doubts that it would even mean anything. If it was just to make them even more interested.

So it had a meaning, had no meaning, or had no internal meaning.

L sipped on some tea he had gotten from the tray next to him. It helped him with the sugar and he had to admit that it tasted better with the white sugar cubes than with honey. He simply closed his eyes and tried to think of something pleasant.

Light.

It was a perfect subject to think about to clear his mind.

There was no way the teen would go to England before they caught B. There was also the doubt that he and the other two successors would get along well. Near would maybe even accept it after a while, but he had his problems believing the blond would.

He looked around in the room.

He remembered all the time he spent with him on the Kira-case. The time he actually thought that he was controlled by Kira, and they became very good friends. He also remembered when both boys were chained together and had their first problems in the double bed. It was an experience for itself, and they had eventually gotten used to it.

He didn't want to remembrance the thought of dying here, in this exact room, in the same chair and being caught by the teen. It was the last thing he had seen, and he felt a grudge against it in his death.

But now, it totally turned around.

He couldn't imagine himself hurting Light, let alone execute him under his own power. It was totally illogical for him to think that way, but it didn't matter. He was now a part of the team, and no one of the two other teens could change that.

A smile spread across the snow white face.

He would surely enjoy seeing his love with him in England, but that could wait a bit. First he had to catch the criminal of his tracks.

B.

It was a selfish and sick way to think, but he was thankful that some of this had happened, and that they had found the teen safely. It would all have ended worse if he had not called L that time. The case had brought them together and both had the same goal now.

The detective sighed and rested his head on his brought up legs.

"I'll be right back too." Matt got up and left the room quickly.

Now he was all alone again.

* * *

Light was walking back from the loft and had a couple of files containing the past messages from the former murders. It was hard to believe that they had any similarity, but it would already be enough if they could fully say it was an addition to the others. It could also just be a new murder that tried to get L's attention.

That would be horrible right now.

The teen couldn't imagine all the stress that his detective would have to endure if new cases added on top of it. It would take him all night again and he would lose weight. He would probably even skip sleep again and return to his power naps.

His brows narrowed as he continued to wonder in thoughts.

It was hard to believe that he was still alive. So many things had happened so far, and it seemed like quite a while since they had met again.

He rested against the wall for a while just to clear his mind and looked out the window.

It was still covered with clouds, and it almost seemed depressing. Across the road he could see the building that B used to stay in, and he even could find the room. It was scary to notice its closeness, and it made him feel a bit unsafe.

Oh well, he should hurry back.

He quietly heard some footsteps behind him, but every time he turned, there was nobody there. It was not like they were right behind, but it was clearly to be heard.

It was irritating, and it was making him nervous at the same time. He did not have any problems believing that this place was one of the hardest buildings to crack, but without L, he just didn't feel safe anymore. And someone had already broken in and taken him hostage once...

"Stop following me, you're bad at it." He swallowed hard.

"So?" Light knew the voice and immediately relaxed. There was no way B could ever enter the building, so he questioned himself for his behavior.

He turned to see the blond standing behind him, hand on his hips. He was leaned a bit to the side and looked at him boldly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" There were two answers he assumed, and note one was actually somewhat polite.

"Actually, we would like to talk to you." Mello's fierce blue eyes looked like they would pierce through him anytime, and it made him a bit frightened.

"As in you and who?"

"Just come to the top of the building tonight, ok? I don't want someone hearing our conversation." He looked up to the camera that he knew was off right now. "And don't tell L either." A grin spread on his face as he swiftly passed by the now startled teen.

'What was going on?' He froze in his tracks as he looked after him. It was hard to believe that it would just simply stay at a conversation.

He slowly walked toward the investigation room and thinking a bit more.

'How long will it take for his move this time?' With that, he hurried back to the group so no one would come across the idea of searching for him.

Marmalade

* * *

I know, the ending is horribly written, but I actually had something totally different in mind. This beat it and you'll get to hear what my original idea was after the new thing happened.

Howwwwwo, I'm not motivated to write the next chapter, since I….don't know why, but I just am totally bored.

Also, I won't be uploading next week, and that is for sure this time. I just bought me the 'Another note novel' and have to say I have to change my formulation in a lot of chapters. So, I will do that and take my time till the week after…*Yahwns*

…wow, I'm finished before midnight…-__-….awkward…

Well, I'm off, and please send me a review! o, If only to tell me that it was a bad chapter…

Owo


	31. Great minds think alike

Great mind think alike...

The investigation room started to get cold. Mello and Near had joined up and started on the strange message they got from B, Light had come in right after that.

A big conversation filled the room.

The chance of them to find more clues if they received new perspectives was increasing. It was the same beginning than the BB case in Los Angeles, but without a suitable crossword puzzle. It alone said that there would be more victims, and the detective was already questioning himself if he should let the teen continue.

It was a one-way trap.

If he let Light continue with them, it would turn out nasty as soon as the next victim was reported. Either he would be depressed, and have nightmares. Or he would get angry and spend 24/7 in the investigation room and working himself sick, like he used to be forced to by him.

If he told him to stop, it would turn out in a fight and meant locking him up in the bedroom. Their contact would narrow down to under 1% and it would actually be a waste of mind to make him stop.

L bit his thumb hard.

To be the one that had to make these decisions was always a easy job, since normally didn't care what other people had against his ways. It had been easier when they were still nothing but two characters on a chess-board, fighting each other.

But now he had to calculate more factors, so he didn't get an even a worst result.

His mind came to the conclusion that it would be best to keep him in the team, but maybe not tell him right directly about the next victim.

That was absurd.

Keeping the information from Light would only bring more problems, especially if he found out.

L bit away some of his skin, looking at the tiles on the floor.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He was torn out of his thoughts as the teen tugged his arm slightly. His brows narrowed slightly. "You weren't listening to a single word I said, weren't you?"

Oh.

Even the great detective hated these sorts of situations. It was best to answer boldly and get a growl , then denying the obvious and having to start a conversation about it.

"No, I wasn't. I apologize."

What had their conversation been about?

"So what do you think about the note if you try and put the letters into other structure?" Light handed the copy over to L.

"Sorry Light, I cannot concentrate on it at the moment. But I would like to ask what you think if the note was fake?" The note was boring him, and it would just cause him to spend less time on other potential subjects.

"If it's fake, then there is no reason to send it. The purpose would then be in distraction. We should waste lots of time solving it and let him slip away…but that doesn't make sense."

"I know, but it has no hidden means so far." L looked over and searched for a clock. It was already night, and his successors seemed bored and tired.

"We will stop here and you three go and rest for the night. If there are new leads I will call you back down." He needed some time to think about other things rather than the case.

Mello looked over to Light and smirked. "Sure no problem." He grabbed Nears hand and pulled him out, leaving a very confused Matt back, who just stood there and stared after them. The detective was surprised as well.

"I wonder what their up to." That would be a topic he asked himself too many times.

"Good job today." The teen smiled at the redhead but got nothing back. He was just pointing at the open door with a raised eyebrow. After a while he packed his laptop and followed.

L kicked the desk and rolled closer to Light, hitting his chair.

"What?" As he got his attention back, he noticed that the detective was staring at him again, just as he had been earlier.

Light sighed.

It was easy to tell that he was keeping information from him, and it also meant that there would be something big happening soon. He also had to find a way to sneak away and go to the roof for whatever Mello meant earlier.

That was probably the reason he left so fast with Near.

It would be a long night.

"So, what are you planning to do the rest of the night?" Maybe the detective was listening.

L just sat there, looking boldly at him and not making any move to answer. He was concentrating hard on something, and it was defiantly about him.

"I'm going for a walk." The teen got up and walked out the door too, leaving a still frozen detective behind.

It was already hard to find any type of lead, and with B making a move, it seemed that his time had shortened even more.

Like a fever he thought about all the actions that could happen soon. And with the two brats getting to him, it would be even harder to find a little peace.

The conversation would be about L. But talking with two potential murderers wasn't what he needed right now.

B was bound to make a new move soon, and it would be sure to hit like a bomb, so he needed to keep every nerve he had and make the best out of it when it came to the point. There weren't any people he worried for left except Sayu, and if the demon dared to kill her, there would be no chance he'd ever get him alive.

In other words, if B wanted Light, he'd have to spare her.

It was harsh to think that he was her life insurance, but the term was right. In the worst of worst cases he could maybe even exchange her life for his. It all depended on how eager B was to kill him.

He wondered if there were any other people after his head. There should be people that knew him as Kira like Naomi Misora, and even some that just played detectives themselves.

Light entered the last floor and opened the door. The cold wind embraced him as he approached the two figures on the other side. They noticed him and stopped their conversation immediately.

It was time to dismiss his thoughts from earlier. This would take his full concentration.

…If only to doge attacks.

* * *

L had gotten himself a new plate full of brownies that he started eating in piece. He used the time alone to not only think of his problem, but while the others had left he had found out that there was a sign on the crossword puzzle they had received.

If you traced the blank lines, and used the ones with words as the end, it showed two roman characters. It was not to make out weather the 'I' was before the 'V' or after. It would seem 14 or 16.

It was only a couple of days till the 14, so maybe that was the date of his new murder?

But why was there no name?

The great detective bit hard on his thumb and kept staring at the sheet of paper.

Maybe he should go look for Light and show him what they found?

* * *

Mello and Near's gazes were piercing through his body as he continued to approach them. The lamp next to them was shinning bright, making the mood damp. Both kids had a frown on their face and seemed ready to explode.

"So, what do you want?" He crossed his arms as he stopped walking, making sure there was just enough distance to not look rude.

"Oh not much…" Mello started smiling devilish at him. "Just some classified information about you two."

Figured.

"So?"

"How long has this…'relationship', for lack of better term, been going?"

"A couple of days or a good week? I suppose."

"So nothing during the Kira case?"

"No."

Light scratched the back of neck and sighed hard. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible, and had to cooperate with them.

"So you have been keeping it private so we wouldn't bug you about it, right?"

"Jupp."

"Gosh if I had known while you were still with us at the cottage…" Mello cursed in a foreign language and kicked a rock down the massive building.

He had to retrain a sarcastic comment, since he knew the blond had a gun with him.

Near walk over to him and glared at him boldly. "Who started it?" His brows were narrowed.

Light had to think a second, since he remembered what had caused it all. It had more or less been the nightmare. The thought of L kissing him to finally be quiet shot into his mind. A light blush formed on his cheeks as all the memories came back.

"Come on, I don't have all night!"

"Uhhh, I would say it was both of us…" If he said that it had been L it would turn out into a fight. Mello loved his idol far too much to believe it.

But he seemed satisfied with it.

The blond stepped towards him and grabbed his collar.

"Let me tell you Kira, if you dare to interfere with justice by making him weak or unhappy, I will get you and kill you in a way, that little stuck up B will be disgraced!"

As he said those things, he passed him, making sure that he bumped his shoulder. Near began to follow too, but was surprised be the blonds actions.

…

As soon as the two boys were gone he walked to the rail and looked over the city.

It was beautiful.

He thought about the time when he had gotten out of the train from Osaka and seen his hometown again filled his mind as he wandered off in memories. It was stunning to seen Tokyo an night, and then from such a good view. Light leaned his head against it and breathed in the fresh air.

"Are you ok?"

In a scared second he turned, just to see that it was Matt standing behind him. He had a smile on his face and walked over to lean next to him.

"I'm fine, just catching some air."

"Don't worry…" He took out a cigarette and lit it." Mello won't do anything to you as long as L's happy." Luckily the wind was blowing the smoke away from him.

Light stiffed up?

"Did you listen to the conversation?"

"Yeah, I bugged Mello." A smirk formed on his face.

The teen just stood there shocked, but then started chuckling a bit. "I don't think he will like that."

"Nah, my baby can only kill me, nothing more." He inhaled strong.

"So, you two are together too?" Light had thought about it for quite some time now, but didn't imagine that the blond would have a relationship to anybody. The way he cursed in the car, and how he treated Matt earlier had shocked him too much."

"Yes, he's my princess." He seemed to wander off in thought.

"And what does L say about it?"

The redhead started to laugh hard. It almost made him choke on the smoke in his lungs. "Don't think he cares." Eventually he did choke and coughed loudly.

"Smoking kills, you should stop."

Matt tried to talk. "Oh believe me, it does." He caught himself again and stretched. "Let's go back down. I think Mr. Detective is waiting for you."

Great minds think alike

* * *

Hmmm. Not going to say much. Just that I'm a bit disappointed that it will take some time to get more action in it. Can't wait for the beginning of B's plan to start next week! ^^

Owo


	32. Useless

Useless

L continued to type wildly onto his keyboard, searching for clues he assumed that would grow out of the marks on the past victims. It was hard to believe that something could show up, but so far he had a couple of suggestions.

Light had taken too long so he went back to the bedroom, catching him on the way. They had discussed the chances, but it seemed that there weren't enough references to be followed. All he could do was to continue to research the thoughts and not give up.

His love was sleeping next to him, since it was past 3 am. The idea wouldn't let his body rest so he just continued again and again.

The detective groaned.

It almost hurt to think about a useless piece of paper so many times over and over again. It just had been too quiet from B's part. All the time he had other people do the action work for him, so maybe he should focus on the guy that constantly follows him.

Either way it could bring problems and he would have to wait for their next move.

Thank god Light was asleep, because he surely would get mad if he found out what he was thinking about. He'd probably force himself and L to work night and day if the intention got revealed. Also the chance of something happening today was very high, like at 79%. Those facts were disturbing.

After his final sigh he closed his notebook and set it on the nightstand. It was highly possible that he would continue to think about it and return later.

The detective turned to the sleeping figure and ruffled his hair slightly, playing with the silky streaks and pushing them around. It was the only time he could do it, and it was very entertaining. The light from the standby button lit the room a bit and made look red. It was lovely, but reminded him of the time when he died and the red light reflected off of his hair while holding him.

But it was different now.

It would always be different.

L combed the hair away from Light's face and kissed his cheek tenderly; making sure to do it so softly that he wouldn't wake him up. All he could do at the moment was play a bit with him, but he was mentally tired of not being able to just end the case, catch B, and move back to England.

He still had a shock from what had happened, but was able to cover it in most ways. It had been a convincing argument to stay here on the teen's part, and even Watari said that it they should stay.

It felt like they were about to be finished, since they destroyed his main plan. Maybe they would get him the next time?

That would sound good.

L kissed his cheek again and came down next to him, slowly bringing his body closer to the warm obstacle. It felt like little feathers flying over his skin as he wrapped his arm around Light's bare stomach, pulling him close into his embrace.

It was awkward to imagine taking the teen with him to every mission. Adapting to a country if someone had never changed continents on regular bases before would be stressing. But they would talk about that later.

He nuzzled his head into his neck-cap and kissed the skin softly, right before he closed his eyes and fell in an unexpected sleep.

* * *

The morning rays filled the room.

Light slowly opened his eyes and stared directly at the clock posted on the night table right to his head. It might have been a little early, but time to get up for them. Before he even planned to wake up L, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

It seemed to be a nice day.

This time around he was the first to wake up. Maybe the detective would be mad if he played with his hair a bit, but that was something he had been looking forward too.

Just a small movement and he was able to lift the arm around his torso a bit. In a fragment of a second he turned around to face his sleeping love. A light blush formed on his face as he combed the black streaks out of his eyes to see his face better.

Dare he say it? He looked cute.

It was hard to ponder about such things because he was used to always having a cold hearted detective around him. And he would get angry if he found out.

Light traced the dark bags under his eyes so feathery that he was sure he wouldn't wake. His face looked tired, and he probably stayed up long last night, just trying to find anymore facts on his theory.

The teen moved forward and kissed his forehead. He remembered the morning L had woken him by sucking on his neck, but taking revenge would be awkward and totally childish.

"_Hey, wake up…"_ He whispered it damply and shook him. The technique was effective since he would move every now and den, but nothing that great.

"Hey…"

The arm around his back pulled him closer and pressed his head in his chest. A growl came from the detective as he moved and rubbed his eyes. He got a bit aware of his surroundings he let go a bit and tried to sit up. Light did the same and yawned again.

As he glanced over to the clock he frowned a bit. Waking up at this time was showing his weakness, and it he had to get used to no sleep again.

A sunbeam reached his eye as he looked out of the window. It was blinding, so turned away again.

"It's nice outside…"

"Yeah"

In a quick motion he got up and went for the bathroom, trying to find the shirt he threw across the room last night. Light stood up too and got out his turtle neck, making sure to hurry before the detective could think about stupid things.

"Did you find any new clues last night?"

"No, but I'll ask the others what they think about it."

"Well then let's go down. You think there awake at this time?"

"Near will be."

After the detective had finished dressing he took the teen by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Without much force they both ate a sandwich. The doughnuts he had grabbed were devoured faster than they could walk down.

Suddenly L's cell phone rang. Watari called him up for some important detail and he was forced to leave Light alone in the hallway. The investigation room was just around the corner so he went to meet up with the others.

Mello and Near had already been waiting there, but were surprised to see him alone.

"Where's L?" Mello had bent his head far back to have a better view on the intruder. His eyes were narrowed, and he didn't seem happy.

"He was called to Watari."

"What? He, too?" Mello's voice didn't sound like a growl anymore.

"Why, where is Matt?" Why would only they go?

"He left like two hours ago. "

It was ironic that they had to be in the same room. He hoped that it wouldn't turn into a fight again.

"You should look over something L thought about last night. A potential pattern in the message."

Both boys stiffened up a bit and paid attention to the papers he explained. It was a rare moment, and they agreed on the facts shown.

"Give me the pictures of the first victims."

Light didn't like the fact that he was bossed around to get them, but since the two just sat there without moving, they must have expected him to. After he gave them the needed equipment, he went to the computer across the room and investigated a bit himself.

"Do you think the 14 and 16 stand for the upcoming days? It's in tomorrow."

"Nah, there's no time marked, nor mentioned. Looks like something else."

They had come to the same conclusions, so he guessed L would drop the thought soon. He would use his time to research questions they hadn't answered.

Why were they alive again?

Light had stumbled across some religious stories, but they all seemed to be made of air. The scientists were searching for it, but had just as much luck as they did with the case.

He sighed loudly.

Beep

The cell phone in his pocket had vibrated, and showed a text message from L. He said that there were some problems with a virus that attacked Watari's system. Matt had been able to stop it but it would take some time for them to come down.

He sighed again.

It was stupid to believe that someone could hack in here. Matt was the only one, and that was only because he knew L, partly.

"What did he say?" Mello had rolled up from behind and rammed his chair.

"Hey" It was best not to argue with him. "He said they would be down soon"

"Hmmm." Mello gave him a death glare, as if he suspected some kind of kinky note. But just drove back to his table with Near sorting the files in numerous orders.

To be honest, he was bored now. They had nothing to do, but waiting o something to happen could mean Sayu's death. He was sure that B had planned to kill them together, and was now beyond his limits.

To believe he would just let her stay there any live without any problems was an illusion. There would be damage, but not enough to hurt her seriously.

It just pissed him off to not be able to do anything.

He was useless.

Useless…

He stood up and got Misa's file, looking through the details, but trying to ovoid the picture. He was sure that he'd get nightmares if he did.

A little light blinked on the Pc, and said that they had gotten a message from the police department.

He acted quietly, so the others wouldn't notice his distress, but eagerly opened it.

_New Victim._

Light froze instantly…

Useless.

* * *

NO! I did not forget to write yesterday!

I know you don't want any stupid reason, but I nearly killed my mom for this.

While I was writing yesterday night, she suddenly came down and told me that it was midnight and I should go to bed…*a little more harsh*. So, I have a big problem.

I can't stay up Saturdays anymore to write, so I came up with using both Saturday and Sunday to write (If I don't manage it Sat. afternoon)…again, I'm sorry…YOY

Who do you think it is the new victim?

The other thing is that I'll take another break next week, since I'm going to an anime convention…and coming home late. That will help me to get around my writers block and refresh…for the soon to come long and drama packed plan…hehe

Please leave a review…o o

Owo


	33. For you

For you...

Blond bangs.

Mello was looking at the useless piece of paper, or rather at the hair that was in between and far more interesting.

He was sick of just wasting his time in this god dammed place and look over papers that didn't reveal anything. It made him feel imprisoned and ill, having the same routine over and over again for the last days.

He was desperately waiting for the moment where they were hunting down B and he could have some action, but unfortunately, that would take a long time by how they moved on.

Useless.

The blond tossed the paper back on the table and glanced over to Near.

The albino seemed to be just as bored but continued to view over the article. He noticed Mello and turned to him.

"What?"

After a while where nobody spoke, he started reading again.

The room seemed to be sucking out every happy intention. The blond let his head fall back and stared around the room.

The same ceiling, same shades of grey, same dirty air filling his lungs and making him go numb. Having Matt here would be better, and he would have something to toy around. But sadly, some desperate hacker took him away. The chance of it being B were high, so that had high priority.

And all because of…

Mello let his head fall back far and glanced at the teen upside down. He wanted to growl, but it would just cause interaction with some conversation since the room echoed. His hate filled glare stopped as he noticed that the kid was shaking a bit.

"Hey, you ok?" It was not that it mattered, but it would be fun seeing him scared of sad.

It seemed as if he didn't hear him.

A growl came from the blond. No one was allowed to ignore him obviously like that, and it pissed him off even more that it was him.

"Hey!"

Light turned to him, not having any change of expression on his face.

Darn.

"Are you…what are you reading?" It didn't look like any of the boring articles on the table, so it was unknown to him.

Interesting.

A little irritated the kid looked back to the paragraph and then back, changing his expression to serious.

"Did you guys mess with the cameras last night? Watari sent the mail saying that there had been problems at 'times'"

Mello knew that with 'times' he meant the time where that sneaked out and had a talk. And he was right by assuming they were behind the problems. Watari would have had some nice video material for L if they hadn't screwed up the cameras for an hour.

"No."

A polite smirk formed on Light's face.

The blond blinked questioning and saw that the teen deleted the message.

"At least not anymore."

Now it was his turn to grin. Maybe it wasn't too bad to have him around in times like this. L didn't have to know that they met last night. It would only turn into an argument again and more yelling.

"Nope, we haven't."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to ask L about some things."

Mello frowned immediately again as he thought of the two seeing each other. It was a vision he didn't want to think of, but it wouldn't stop popping up and making him angry.

Damn that lucky kid for fooling them.

* * *

The sunbeams were filling the huge building, embracing every step in the cold building.

L and Matt had just finished destroying the virus, even though it was some hard work to deleted a small fraction of data, too. They had everything stored in files too, so the attack had been meaningless. There was a chance that the culprit was B, but even if, he failed.

The person behind it must have been stupid. But even though he got it all fixed up, it disturbed him to know that it had been dangerous enough to come through the firewall.

At least it was over now.

The others would have talked about it, but L assumed that they continued to work right after that. But he hoped that his successors didn't come up with stupid ideas.

Before they went down the stairs his gaze fell upon the opening door of the investigation room, and he was even more surprised as Light came in.

He didn't notice them at first, but seemed to be startled quite a bit.

"What's wrong?" It was a stupid question, but all that would come out at the moment.

The teen started smiling sweetly and answered with a plum "Nothing". It was hard for the detective to think of something else and he just took a couple of steps forward and embraced his confused lover.

Light looked questioning at Matt, but all he did was smirk happily.

"Did we miss something?"

"Not really. The thing was just a bit annoying." L murmured into his shirt and didn't make any move to retreat. He let himself fall onto him a bit and nuzzled into his neck.

"Hey, stop that." A bright blush spread across his face as he could feel the gaze filled with murderous intent from behind split him in two. The redhead just started laughing madly and had to make breaks to breathe.

The bold situation stopped soon, and the detective released him from the tight hug.

"Where are you heading?"

Light opened his eyes again and looked at him with a serious expression, but softened up right after. "I'm getting the CD you copied of all the reports. You left it upstairs." With that said he took off and went up the stairs.

L and Matt just simply entered the investigation room and avoiding Mello's evil comments. It was a hard thing to do, but as soon as the redhead joined the battle, it stopped. Apparently not much had happened since they had left, and it seemed quiet again after a while.

* * *

Click.

Light leaned against the door and tried to clear his mind. Instantly his entire body started shaking and he collapsed on the floor.

"Damn."

It was already over, so why did coincidence have to torture him like it just did. He had to forget about L and all them as fast as possible if he was going to do this. It would only add to the suffering he was going to endure.

The embrace left a burning mark on his skin, and he felt like scratching it to a point where it left scars. He could already feel the heat leave his body and make him dizzy. It was clear what was going to happen, but he still had to find a way to escape from here.

B had probably planned this, but there was a catch in his plan. There was no way he'd surrender to that demon for nothing. It was a high price he'd pay to not let the same thing happen to Sayu, so his plan should hurry.

Light reached into his pocket to see if his cell phone was there. L had given it back to him after they had left the house in the north. Since then he hadn't used it, so there could have been a chance…

It was there.

Since he had Sayu's number, the percentage wasn't too bad of B taking it. A wave of ignorance filled him as he thought about the idea of tracking it down, but on the other hand it would be very suspicious to the other detectives if he searched for his sister.

It came to a right time.

Luckily he had been able to delete the message without anybody noticing it, and even found a good excuse when someone found out about something. Mello surely would find a good way to not let anybody find out about their chat on the rooftop, and since Matt knew about it too, he could delete all the information for the blond.

It was a nice coincidence, it all fit together.

Illness crept over him as he remembered the picture he saw in the report. It made him want to vomit and let him feel a knife of Rage stab his back.

Without thinking twice he grabbed the phone and turned it on, but something made him freeze in fear. If he decided to really do this, L would hate him for doing such a thing even though he told him…

…damn.

The phone hit the floor and he gripped his head, screwing his eyes together and suppressing the urge to cry again. He felt like he had turned into a weakling, but what else should he do? He was in a useless condition and it seemed the only way out.

The pictures of his time here, happy and loved, passed through his mind as his first tear rolled down his face, hitting the floor and vanishing into it.

Was he supposed to give it all up?

Maybe if he sacrificed himself, they would be able to catch B. It would at least be a good way to die for once, and he could save a lot of people from being killed.

It was selfish, but he really didn't want to do it.

Trembling, the poor figure reached out to his phone again and searched through the contact list. He didn't know her number fluently, but since she had called him that day she got kidnapped, it shouldn't be too hard to find.

Light sighed.

His body was starting to calm down, so he might as well wait a bit. Calling the demon with a tear filled voice would be the last thing he wanted.

He looked up to see if the door was really locked.

Here he went, entering the number and hitting the call button.

The sound echoed through the hollow body and made him go numb. Every second he forgot more and more about his surroundings and started counting the noises.

Someone picked up.

"_Hello_?"

Confusion swept over him, since he didn't recognize the voice. It didn't seem to be B nor Sayu, so who…

"Uh, who is there?" Did he enter the wrong number?

"_Oh sorry, hey, Idiot, come over here_!" It started to get clearer to him. He had the right people on the line, but apparently it must have been the other guy Matt had been talking about. The other voice that answered was far too familiar; it was the one that would stop haunting him.

"_So you finally called_?" There was an evil chuckle to it in the end, and it went down like ice.

"Bastard…"Light's hand started trembling terribly as he tried to suppress his feelings. "I want a deal."

A snort was heard on the other side. "I know. No problem."

It was hard to believe that he'd accept so fast. There hadn't been any so far, so why would he actually let him chose.

"My life for Sayu, and I get to see how you let her go."

There was a long pause before a happy voice answered.

"I'll even set her free in front of headquarters for you, as long as you get over here in a matter of two days."

"What?"

"And dare you bring him with you to fool me."

"What do you mean with you'll let her free here?"

Another dying pause formed and drove him over the edge.

"Well, I only need you …

It was enough for me to kill you mother…"

For you...

* * *

Hehe…

Owo (happy valentines day, and don't forget to review! )


	34. Cool Breeze

cool breeze

Step after step.

Walking towards the investigation room, Light was thinking of a plan to overcome Watari's eyes. It was a hard thing to fool a genius, and even harder so slip out of the huge building without using any ways to be tracked back. His disappearance shouldn't be known for at least a while.

It would be the best if he used the fire stairs, since they didn't have many cameras, nor did they require much energy, except the main entrance.

The other possibility would be the garage, since the great hole in the front that the redhead left was a good exit.

A fresh and pleasant smile formed on his face as he continued to walk towards his destination. It would also be very hard to fool L and the others, but he had no choice to make. He would have to ask Mello and Near up for a little talk and use the time they stood there to get away.

If he planned to get out of the front entrance, then he should use those devices Matt had used when they had kidnapped him.

He had the rest of the day to ponder about which way to chose. So there was no use in killing himself right now about it.

Besides, the plans were flawless. It would take a huge amount of bad luck to let his cover blow. After he escaped the headquarters, he would go to the building across the road so he could see how they let Sayu free.

This would eventually turn out the way he wanted, even though the ending was quite different.

The only question would still b-

"Hey, what are you doing there?"

A loud banging came up from behind and punched Light into the back with quite a force. While knocking him forward, a leg came around his stomach and knocked him back up into a straight position.

"What th- dam-"As a normal reaction, the teen grabbed his bruised spots and turned to see who the intruder was.

Mello came up to him and grinned at the now a bit hunched back victim. His glare showed that he had enjoyed his actions and was perfectly fine with the outcome. The hints of hatred in his eyes fit into his face like a puzzle piece and underlined his next move.

At another punch came flying towards his back, but he jumped on the floor to ovoid it sending the blond into an unbalanced position and let him fall eventually.

"What was that about?" Light was confused and suppressed an angry glance.

"Oww," Since the blond fell head first he took some time before he answered. "I was calling, but you wouldn't turn around, Idiot."

Being called an 'Idiot' hurt his pride a bit, but there was something good in this situation. He was alone with Mello and could not see a camera near enough to record their chat. Also, the blond wouldn't be stupid enough to start a fight with him if Watari were viewing.

"I need to talk to you and Near tomorrow again, can you arrange something?" The question took Mello by surprise and left him without an answer.

"What?"

"Come on, you know what I said." It would be a lie if he said that he was in a good mood now, so he didn't try to overplay his rage.

"Uh,…"

"Were in a blind spot right?"

The blond nodded and continued to stare. "You want to seriously have a talk in private with 'me'." An insane laughter was followed by Mello rolling on the floor and grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Gosh,…you're stupider than you look."

Lights eyebrows narrowed.

With a swift motion he got up and brushed himself off. Without even looking at the other he started walking again, ignoring all the calls thrown at his head.

"Hurry up!"

* * *

Later that evening they continued to research, but didn't find any new leads. L had called in an early night out and took Light back to their room. Nobody had an objection against it and so, a couple of minutes after, they had all parted and retreated to their destination.

L had gone to take a shower, which had left Light lying in bed alone.

Finally, he had decided that the hole in the garage would be the better solution, since it didn't have many cameras but a lot of trees to get away.

"This will be the last night with L…" The thought disturbed him greatly, scratching at every corner in his hollow body.

Sure this would mean he'd be bearing a lot of pain within his heart tonight. And he would probably not get any sleep either.

Light could not help but to think of what would happen if he got killed before the transaction. Would B still kill Sayu, or just lose every interest?

His heart started beating at an exceptional fast rate, making him feel dizzy and warm. He should better go to sleep now before L came in. He would surely notice his distress and question him the rest of the night. On top of that, he'd be suspicious and may not let him out on his own tomorrow.

"What's wrong?"

Oh no.

The teen rolled over as fast as he could to see the detective standing in front of him with only a towel wrapped around his hips. His eyebrows were narrowed and his gaze full of doubt.

It would surely be hard getting around him tomorrow.

Light could help but smile weakly at the ridicules scene. Had they been in the same position while he had been Kira, he would be on the floor laughing right now.

"Put something on."

L immediately did as he was told and jumped on the bed next to Light, forcefully pulling him into his arms and nuzzling his hair. They both created a jolly atmosphere and started cracking jokes. It wasn't easy for the teen to forget about what he had planned, but for one last night it was possible.

The detective had been quite tired, so the fun didn't last very long. Both drifted off into a tight slumber.

"Gosh, how long do we have to wait?!"

Mello groaned hard and kicked a stone over to the other side of the roof top. They had been waiting for over a half a hour now and still no sign of the little bastard. He was getting furious and suppressed the desire to punch something, since he knew that if he didn't, Near would be the first one to target.

"Did he really say that he wanted to talk to us now? Maybe you messed up with the time."

"I did not! As if I would ever mess up with something that important!"

"Just saying that ma-"

"Just SHUT UP! I am not wrong, got that?!"

With all his might, Mello kicked another stone over to the other side of the building, actually also hitting right through the fence. He grinned over his well deserved victory.

"Beat that."

"No."

"What, why not?!"

"It's childish, that's why."

"Stuck up…"

Just right before the albino was going to answer, the door flung open in a blow. L started running out and shot them both a confused, but still angry glare.

"What are you two doing here?"

The blond was far to petrified to even think of a way to get them out of this and just looked over to Near. He himself didn't know how to reply and just stared at the detective as if he was a hunter and they his prey. He started to walk closer to them changing his face more and more to an emotionless mask.

"Your trick with rewinding the camera doesn't always work Mello, but nice try."

"Damn that little…"

Growling a bit they both made their way over in defeat. There was no logical explanation why they both were on the rooftop at the same time, not having a fight.

L sighed hard. "I told you to always tell me when you exit up here." He shot them another glare and sighed again. "I guess you won't tell me why you went up here?"

Mello just smiled weary, as if he was about to kill somebody with his bare hands.

"By the way have you seen Light?"

"…yes, in hell soon…" The blond grumbled quietly, so that nobody could hear it.

* * *

Light was out of breath and had to rest on his hands. Being embraced with the fresh air gave him the feeling of loneliness. One last time he turned around to see the headquarters in its full might. L had probably not even noticed his disappearance, and Mello and Near were still on the rooftop as far as he could tell.

He sighed hard as he continued running toward the other side of the street, taking all the ways that were hidden from the huge building and its possible viewers.

As soon as he turned around the corner into a very popular side corner he pulled out his phone and dialed the scary number again. His heart was beating at an incredible rate, but settled down again fast.

The other line picked up and he suppressed his hasty breathing.

"Hey, I'm out. What now?"

There was a loud snort to hear on the other end of the line and he bit his lip.

"I see you have escaped from them already? You must truly be a genius." The lat part was a joke, and the sarcasm was stinging out.

"Shut up, hurry and bring her over here." Light didn't sympathize with the jerk on the other line. He had no time waiting here, since every second could be the one where L found out about him missing.

"_Very well, we will bring her to headquarters and then pick you up 10 minutes later. Also, I would request that you turn your cell-phone off, for good."_

Talking to the voice of doom was bone crushing, but the hatred in the teen's body couldn't wait to stand across from B to smack him to the ground. He hung up in a matter of seconds and turned off the phone. Just to make sure, he took out he battery and threw that away.

'I better go.'

cool breeze

* * *

Gyaaaaa. What am I doing to my favorite character…but I still can't wait for that to happen!

My deepest and most wounded apologies for not updating lest Saturday and this one either. It seems that my parent like grounding me for no particular reason, but just because I wanted to write with a fever. I am still grounded, so please don't tell anyone…

I shall update next Saturday again and I will have my fun, hehe…

Please leave me a review! I am building up my energy on them, and I really really really need some!

Owo

(Ps: I was going to post on tuesday, but Fan wouldn't let me...anybody know why the server broke down?)


	35. Tense Situations

Tense Situations

Yawn.

Light was standing on a near skyscraper, watching the scene before headquarters within a far distance. He was closer to his house, so he wouldn't be too late after B had released his sister.

47 minutes had passes since he'd called; He was worried and didn't dare to leave his spot.

There was always the possibility that the demon would break his word and try to hunt him down while he was waiting. It would have been a smart idea on his end, but he probably wouldn't risk his prey's life like that. Above all, he knew that Light was willing to die, even if that meant doing some rash things to make sure B couldn't kill him.

Despite the tight situation, he felt bored.

Headquarters didn't make any move either, so his disappearance was still a secret. Maybe they would only notice as soon as Sayu stood in front of the main gate.

He sighed again.

It sure seemed logical to just wait till they set off Sayu, and then return to headquarters, but since B used to be considered a genius-

The teen bit his lip.

-He would surely make some preparations.

Though, it was already strange that he even let him make such a deal. On second thought, killing the mother of someone's murderer might sound nice to some sick people.

Light's stomach turned and he felt dizzy again. He was able to reprogram the trashcan in such a way, that L wouldn't find the mail, no matter how hard he tried.

L.

A huge wave of regret filled his mind. He knew that in a couple of days he'd be getting his death report. He had told him that he would do anything to prevent that from happening, but as the tables turned, it seemed that he had lost to B.

How long would B torture him?

It was questionable, if the detective would even look for him at all. It must be disappointing enough to make him hate Light. All he could hope for now was that he took some care of Sayu for the time being.

She was fully alone now.

At least he was able to s-

A car parked on the street across from headquarters.

His breath got stuck in his throat, but he couldn't concentrate on what happened. The car wasn't familiar, but he wouldn't know for sure until they got out.

The people exiting the vehicle were a man and a woman. It was his sister on one end, but the other guy was not to define. It looked like B's partner, but he must have changed clothes. Unlike a lot of people he knew, he must be normal.

Light's eyebrows narrowed.

The guy grabbed Sayu harshly at the arm and pulled her over the street. She didn't have much of a chance against him and was being pulled at an unbelievable speed. They continued to walk towards the entrance, and as they reached their destination, the jerk pulled out handcuffs and chained her to the tree nest to headquarters. The ankle was perfect. She was seen by the camera but he wasn't on it.

His sister seemed drugged, since she didn't move around too much and just collapsed at the spot. The entrance of the huge building was covered with a couple of trees, so hidden from peasant that could be alarmed by him treating her like that. But after a while he just left and went back to sit in the car.

It was a clever plan.

Well, B kept his part, maybe he should get going.

Without thinking twice Light dashed away as swiftly as his feet could carry him, running in the direction of his house.

-

13 minutes.

Light wouldn't stop looking at his watch. He had been running for about 13 minutes now and was right around the corner of his house. The sky was starting to turn into the evening red, letting the atmosphere swell up a bit.

As he turned around the corner, a gaze as cold as ice was immediately set on him. Even before he found its source, he could predict who it was coming from, so he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

B was standing right in front of the gate leaning a bit against it. As assumed, his eyes were fixated on him and underlined with a grin.

"Good evening." He said coldly.

Light didn't feel like responding and let out a short snort.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" The attempted sarcasm was overflowing the little speech and made the teen even angrier.

"Call your friend and let's go already!" He was obviously cutting out some of his wrath, but he didn't want to leave the sentence too polite.

A grin spread on B's face, and his eyes were wondering across Light's body in a heartbeat. The teen assumed that he was making up some kind of plan on how to make his toy feel his misery.

But after what felt like a whole decade, his face stoned up and he looked emotionless.

"Before we head off, you'll get to see her from the car to make sure she's there."

What was B doing? It almost seemed as if he wanted him to feel secure and confidant. The strange remark made Light lift an eyebrow in confusion, he had suspected that the demon would tell him to get into the car and drive off as soon as possible.

"…ok."

Instantly, as if waiting for his answer, he took out his cell-phone and dialed a number. Before the other could pick up his call, it was shut again.

"He will be here in seconds."

And literally, about 17 seconds after he had said that, a squealing sound made its way through to them, forcing Light to grasp his ears in pain. His shut eyes opened up as soon as it was gone, and his sight welcomed a car standing close to him. It was the same car that had set off Sayu in front of the building earlier.

Wow, he was getting fast service.

B moved to the front seat and entered, stopping before he was fully inside as if he was waiting for him to move. His panda eyes meet Light's and the teen found himself in the car in a heartbeat.

It would be the longest drive in his life.

* * *

It had been over three hours.

The four detectives were still in the investigation room. Matt had gotten bored and was holding Mello tightly in his arms, playing with him so he had something to do. Near wouldn't stop glaring at them for their immature behavior, but was only getting scrolled by the blond.

He seemed happy in the redhead's arms, but both of them saw how L was getting worried. Apparently his little friend hadn't come back from wherever he went off to. The albino assured him that nothing was wrong, and that the teen was probably just walking around in the building like before. None the less, the great detective was just worried. His eyes would only leave the door when he checked the camera picture again.

Last time Light had wandered off for this time he had gone to the basement, but he wouldn't do the same thing twice after the stunt L had pulled off, or at least not without telling him.

Now it was something different.

L was totally sure there was something wrong here, but his head tried to fight against the urge of running out again like last time. Watari hadn't found him either, which probably meant he was in the suite.

He turned his head to look at the two cuddling teens. Mello was lying in between Matt's legs and arms, with his back pressed against his chest. They both appeared so peaceful he felt envious. Light was too tense about B, that they would have to wait till the demon was caught until he could try something like that. Of course, normally they shouldn't waste their time with toying around during work, but alone looking at those two put him a foul mood.

"Hey…" Matt called over to L. It seemed that there was something wrong with him.

The detective ignored the call completely, blocking it out of his head without even realizing it was him being asked.

"Hey, L…" This time he couldn't dismiss it.

"What?" His voice was filled with bit anger. It was impolite to not look at his successor while he asked him something, but seeing them like that would only worsen the situation.

"Where is Light?" To the redhead it seemed clear that that was the reason for his behavior, and he truly admitted that he was getting suspicious too.

Without answering L got up and walked toward s the door. He was furious, but he didn't know why. Something was terribly wrong here, but if he made a drastic move, it would all turn out into a big mistake. Light was doing fine; Nothing was wrong. But then again something told him that he should hurry up. It was almost like the day when the beauty had wondered off, but far more intense. He couldn't yell at him every time he decided to walk around the building. Last time he shouted at his lover he made him sink together in fear.

L noticed that his hand was shaking.

In a brief moment he could feel a hand pat his back. As he turned around he could see the couple behind him, smiling lovingly. Mello looked totally out of character with the soft manner in his features.

"Come, let's find him." Matt pushed the great detective out of the door and pulled his lover with him. The now startled panda-like man was following the sweet cuddling couple up the stairs. They both gave a bit hope and helped him to calm down.

Oh yes, he was sure nothing was wrong.

-

Strange.

L and his two successors had now cleared the entire apartment, but still no sign of Light nor a hint of where he could be. His worries were greater than ever and he didn't have any idea of what do. Last time he had run down every story in the building, but this time…

"Where has that…gone off to?" Mello was mad, too. All three had suspected him to be in the suite, asleep or doing something else. But as it seemed, he must be somewhere neither Watari nor them could find him. The building wasn't constructed with many blind spots, and there were a couple he could already exclude.

The basement again?

He didn't know what would pull Light down there, but it seemed that it must have his interest. Then again, it was the only place he could come up with that was unlocked all the time.

"We'll take the first ten floors. Damn that li-"Mello was broken off by Matt elbowing him in the ribs.

L left without answering again and made his way to the elevator. He knew he would lecture the teen, if not even chain him to his wrist again. It was a bit stupid that he didn't do it right after he had been kidnapped.

He should learn from this.

The two teens entered the Elevator soon after.

_RING _

The detective flinched slightly at the obnoxious sound the electronic devise made. He never liked it, but maybe Watari had found Light. Swiftly he crammed out his cell-phone and answered.

"Watari?"

Mello and Matt watched the conversation with interest. It was sure to get interesting as soon as they found the teen, and already the thought made the blond grin.

"WHAT?" L lost his emotionless face and seemed confused.

"Are you fully sure of that?"

His face calmed down a bit and he hung up. Fully drowned in suspense both the two kids watched the man as he formed an answer for them.

"Light's sister was found outside the building…"

Tense Situations

* * *

Hmmm, the next chapter may not come anytime soon.

After a problem with my correspondent in France, my travel to there has postponed itself from August (The time I had planned to be finished with the Fic), to next Saturday (The time I am surely not finished yet). So now I have been panicking the last weeks because I am leaving for two months, and that is a fairly long time. I will have to cancel my Weekend rule from now on until the beginning of June. I won't pause the story, but I think I will need about 2-3 weeks for every new chapter. That will only be the time while I'm gone, as soon as I'm coming back I will go back to every Sunday.

Anyway, I apologize again.

But back to the chapter! How was it! Please make sure to review and tell me, I **really** could use some feedback right now (Feels like a total emotional mess).

=n='


	36. Hollowing Wind

Hollowing Wind

Mello was pulling Matt hasty. The three detectives were running at a lightning speed to the medical room, as if their lives depended on it. L had said something about Light's sister being in front of the building, but how could that happen? Was the detective keeping something from them? Maybe he was trying to cover up something?

L seemed to be out of himself. Fear was written all over his face and his fists were shaking slightly. It was something that neither one of the two boys had ever experienced before. The air was so thick, that you couldn't cut it with a knife, and it made running a quite impossible sport.

It felt like they were running for their lives.

As they arrived in the great hall, the detective managed to speed up quite bit more. The two trotting behind him just ran as fast as they could, but weren't able to keep up to the terrified detective.

He entered in a hurry and didn't care to leave to door open for the other. His expression was blank.

Watari was in the middle in the room with a women laying on the medical bed. Her skin was as pale as snow, and she reminded them of L, except that she was very underweight and looked extremely sick. The sight was petrifying if you knew how jolly she looked before. Even L was shocked about her condition. If Light saw this, which he would very soon according to the racket they were making, he would honestly have a heart attack.

Where was he?

"Have you found Yagami-kun?"

Matt shook his head in decline and focused his attention onto the weak figure shacking on the bed. He remembered her from before, but he wasn't sure if he had ever meet her in person. To his side, Mello seemed to fully remember the girl. His face palled out a few shades and he dug his nails into his leather jacket.

Very soon there would be a huge disaster, just in a couple of minutes.

Just as soon as that idiot arrived here...

Watari didn't look too happy about the entire situation and continued to view the monitors for and flaws in her system, and at the same time, if he could find her brother. It did seem odd that he couldn't be found anywhere, and he even looked down in the cellar. Strangely, it seemed that he had just vanished.

"Is she gonna make it?" Matt didn't know what to do. Something was going terribly wrong.

His gaze went straight back to the breathing corpse.

Sayu was dead thin, and looked like she would have turned to dust in a short amount of time if they hadn't found her. She looked sleepier than L ever had and if he didn't know any better, he'd think she had some incurable disease and was about to die from it.

"I'm looking for him again!" The blond tried to dash out again, but was held back by the detective.

"I'm going for Light, you help Watari."

"L-li....gh...t.....n.....o"

All three turned to the fragile girl on the bed. Her eye's were open and she was looking straight at L. It was clear that she couldn't talk at the moment, but they were making good progress.

"De....mo.....hel...p" The beating noise of the monitors grew faster and Watari rushed to her side to make her stop. He pulled an injection out and almost stabbed her arm furiously. A couple of seconds after he turned back to the detective, which was now running out the door.

The words could have a lot of meanings, but as far as L could think, he only heard what he didn't want to hear.

This couldn't be true.

It must have meant something else

Light wasn't gone.

L hadn't lost.

Everything was alright...

The detective clenched his fists and ran faster, because now, his life did depend on it.

* * *

It was already dark as the car stopped in the dark forest. The last bit of sunshine glowed in the far back, and after all those hours of driving, he could actually say that he was happy to get off. They had been driving for a long time, and he believed they were in the outskirts of Tokyo. The thought of dying soon didn't cross his mind often, but when it did, he could gladly say that he at least kept his promise. He had also achieved to find love, even though he was sure that it wouldn't last long as soon as they found out about his disappearance.

L hates loosing.

But this was an exception.

It was probably even a gain for most people.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his arm and he was jerked forwards. Something caught his foot and he stumbled down too the ground. His mind couldn't catch up with what was happening and he saw everything just fly by until his face met the ground. The grinding of stones filled his ears and he felt cold water on his face

Maybe he wasn't too happy about getting out of the car, at least not like this. His senses were still intact, so it must have been mere coincidence. He lifted his head and gazed up at B, who was standing next to him, arm stretched out as if he wanted to reach for something. His eyes were astonished, surprised, and if he may even say, excited.

He couldn't wait to kill him, could he?

The excitement vanished as fast as it had come.

"Are you ok?" He was acting, a person like him would never ask something like that if he was clearly in pain. It was just played kindness, so make him suffer even more later.

Light frowned.

He got up fast and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. "Let's get this over with..."

The teen looked at B one more time to see the grin on his face, but dismissed it briefly and walked past him. Of course he started following right away.

The other guy got out of the car and ran up to him.

"Hey, you ok?"

This time around, this guys eyes were full of honesty and fright, as if he had dropped something valuable.

Light smiled.

These two were a odd couple.

With that he began walking again. A quick " everything is alright." dismissed the Gothic-styled guy and they walked toward an old warehouse tat seemed to be there for at least a century. It was very small, which made the teen wonder what the maniac was planning this time. Was this really the place he had killed all the people before?

The blowing wind hollowed in the trees and they continued.

* * *

L was out of breath.

He had his back up against the wall and buried his head in his arms. The curled-up position looked pitiful, but had a dramatic gravity of its own. His panting chest rose and fell in a racing manner after his 30 minute sprint. He may be stronger than he looked, but even that was too much for him.

Too much for him...

This was all too much for him.

Light was missing.

Sayu was in the medical room and it looked like she was going to die soon.

The entire investigation was at an halt, and the only thing that connected them too it was the two facts above.

He screwed his eyes shut and listened to his still racing heartbeat.

What on earth was happening?

With that, everything went black.

Hollowing Wind

* * *

Holy gravity, being in a foreign land is harder than I'd thought. I have had too much going on to write it all, but one thing I want to say. We went to a LM.C concert yesterday here in Lyon, an HECK, it was awesome! I had a head ache, hadn't slept, was hungry, didn't find my panda hat, and had twisted my foot, but I still had a lot of fun! They are really great!

And I am sorry for the short chapter, but I have a lot of problems with the french keyboard, and with all-day school. I will try to keep up the work over here in the land of good food, but I first have to get used to the differenced between here and germany.

I'm sorry...'~'

Je parle un petit peu français! Je suis heureux!

Owo


End file.
